


Bladed Rose

by LovedByFew



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rangetsu, Shigure - Freeform, semi-descriptive battle scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: I did not want Shigure. He was attractive above the others in my eyes, but he would also be the hardest to please. If there was anything I didn't want, it was to be sent to the Brothel. Now, I have pretty much become resigned to the fact that I will be there in a months time.





	1. 1

It's time. All the other concubines have chosen their masters. All that is left for me is Master Shigure. Being the youngest of the set this time, means that I choose my master last. In our world, we get one month to please our new Lord sufficiently, in any way they want, or we are passed along to the whore house. Concubines have been trying to please Shigure since he was 16. Now he is 22, and still none have satisfied him. All have gone to the Brothel. As I leave the companion house, I am given a key to his room. 

 

“Good luck my Rose. You above all others will need it.” The matron frowns. 

 

I bow my head slightly to her and head up to the separate Rangetsu residence. The royal family does not house with their bodyguards. My Master will be training now, it is only 11 in the morning. The companions, or concubines, used to learn in the same field that the Rangetsu men trained in. It was a way to help us choose which one we wanted to be bound to. I did not want Shigure. He was attractive above the others in my eyes, but he would also be the hardest to please. If there was anything I didn't want, it was to be sent to the Brothel. Now, I have pretty much become resigned to the fact that I will be there in a month’s time. 

 

I let myself into his room and set my trunk in a spot that is out of the way. I look around the room, observing my surroundings. He doesn't have much in the way of possessions. His bed is low slung and small, the floors are a toffee colored wood, the walls are a pale yellow and mostly bare, the blankets are a deep green shade, and there are a few swords displays on one wall, having three blades each, all of the walls are otherwise naked. There is a carpet beneath the bed, and a doorway leading to a private bathroom. There is also a small table and twin red cushioned chairs. Most of the wooden furniture pieces are slightly different shades of brown than the floor and each other, giving the room a slightly haphazard feel, as if this were all he could scrounge. It appears that he likes to keep things clean but isn't over fond of dusting. The blades on the walls are dull in the morning light, making me wonder how long it has been since they were properly cleaned. I remove the blades from one display, wash and polish them, removing the large coat of dust and grime. As I replace the last of the swords, I hear the door slide open. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” He almost shouts at me. 

 

I turn to see Shigure in the doorway. He has shoulders that seem to go on for miles, abs that could be used as a washboard, and more biceps than every man I've seen in my life put together. His eyes are golden in color, a glimmer of intelligence and anger burns in them. His pink tinted lips are set in a slightly open snarl, showing white teeth. His chin is decorated with three thin parallel scars running from just under his lower lip to the underside of his mandible. As he slams the door behind him, his black hair ruffles in the sudden wind. The top is slicked back, not in a greasy way, except for one long piece that rests just to the side of his left eye. The back is long, reaching the middle of his back. His voice is deeper than I remember it being, perhaps that is a side effect of him being angry. Granted, last time I saw him was two years ago. That damned Taskmaster made sure I never left the Concubine House after he caught me in the river again. I stare at him for a moment before answering.

 

“I’m waiting.” He taps his foot, his scowl deepening, and his hand tightens on the bamboo staff he’s holding.

 

“Polishing the blades. If you can't take care of them properly, you shouldn't have them.” I scold him in a moment of boldness. 

 

He looks dumbstruck for a minute, before throwing his practice staff in the corner. 

 

“I thought I made it clear when I never kept a concubine, I don't have time for useless women.” He growls at me, closing some of the distance between us. 

 

“Well, sucks to be you then, the graduating class had one of us for each of you.” I snarl back, taking a step forward. 

 

“Who do you think you are, taking that tone with me, woman.” He narrows his eyes. 

 

“I've been assigned to you. No companion chooses you of her own free will. You send us all to the Brothel.” I scowl, jabbing a finger into the middle of his chest. 

 

“I never saw the use in a woman who couldn’t satisfy me, I doubt you’ll be able to either.” He roars, lowering his head so he can yell directly in my face. “All you are to me is an inconvenience.”

 

“Sorry to be such a bother, I’ll be sure to put that on my cargo label as I’m sent away.” I snap, clenching my fists at my sides.

 

“You wanna go that bad, fine by me. But in that case, let me at least inspect the goods before you leave.” He cackles and grabs my backside. 

 

Before I realize what I'm doing, I slap him across the face. 

 

“I am a person, not goods to be inspected and traded. Remember that.” I growl lethally. 

 

Shigure backs up one pace, and just holds the spot where I hit him. His expression goes from furious to stunned in a flash.

 

“What, did you expect me to just take it, because it's what you want?” I hiss, balling my hands into fists again. 

 

“No.” He nearly whispers. “I just haven't been hit by a woman that hard before.” He laughs. “You're feisty, I like that.” He smiles and walks away from me. “I guess I'll have to get a bigger bed though. I barely fit on this one solo.” He continues. 

 

“I will order one.” I lower my eyes to the floor and move to leave the room. 

 

“No, I will. You can't leave this room for the next month without me being with you. Thems the brakes sweetheart.” He frowns at me. 

 

“Oh.” I scowl and return to the center of the floor. 

 

I feel his eyes on me, watching my every twitch. I’ve been told how analytical he is when it comes to his concubines. I heard that he sent one of my sister's away because her voice cracked when she was nervous. And then he banished another one because she couldn't handle his… him. Rumor has it that he sent another one away because she couldn't beat him in a battle of wits. And then there was the last one, she was sent off because one eye was a little higher than the other. I shudder at the thought of what he might find amiss in me. He leaves the room after a moment, and I hear water begin to fill the tub. I wait for a while, ensuring that he is indisposed, and I sit on his bed. It smells like him. A gritty, musky smell. One that kinda drives me crazy on the inside. A smell that I want more of. I pull my slippers off and curl up with my head on his pillow. His scent envelopes me, and I feel myself smile. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

 

Before long I open my eyes, and I see Shigure, fully dressed, and sitting in a chair, watching me. The first thought that strikes me, is how handsome he looks in his plain white tunic and black pants that only reach his calves. 

 

“You look peaceful when you sleep.” He notes, coming over and sitting on the bed near my waist. 

 

“That's how you know I'm not sleeping, actually.” I sit up. 

 

He tilts his head to one side. 

 

“I'm not exactly like all the other companions.” I pull my feet up to my chest, and then put them down onto the floor. 

 

“How so?” He asks. 

 

“I don't know that you would like the answer.” I smirk. 

 

I'm a killer, and I don't think that is something I should divulge on the first day. “Most of the other companions are born near here. I was not. I was found at a young age, wandering through the woods, being guided by a mother tiger.” I smile gently at the memory. 

 

She was all the family I had. 

 

“She led me here, and outside women are put straight into the companion house, where I learned to be a person. They never did get my temper to mellow out though.” I nearly laugh. 

 

He just watches me, seeing if he can detect a trace of lie. But he can't, because it's the truth. He sighs deeply, rolls his eyes, then holds out his arm to me. I cock my head to one side, he's a curious man. I take his arm, and he leads me out of the room. 

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He starts. 

 

“Yes, probably.” I smirk. 

 

“I'm Shigure.” He introduces himself. 

 

“Rose.” I smile up at him. 

 

He's tall, like, really tall in comparison to me. My head only reaches his shoulder. He smirks a little and leads us down a path. I have no choice but to follow him, or I would get sent to the Brothel now. 

 

He and I don't really say much, but he leads us to the gardens. I always did like the green. We sit at the edge of the Koi pond, watching the fish swim. I smile as I remember some of the things that I have done. 

 

“Have you ever been swimming?” I ask out of nowhere. 

 

“Not really. I know how to, but swimming in the river is forbidden.” He shakes his head. 

 

“Hmm, that explains a few things.” I scoff more to myself than to anyone else. 

 

I stand up and sit on the bench behind him. He starts to rise as well, but I push him back down gently. He sits there and waits for me. I wasn’t exactly hospitable to him at our first real meeting either, so I decide to make up for it. I take his shoulders in my hands and start to trace shapes in them with my fingers. I feel him start to loosen up as I move to his neck. I work the tight knots out of his muscular neck, and the back of his head. I let my fingers run through his hair, as I massage his head. After a while of silence, I hear his stomach rumble. I can't help but giggle at him. 

 

“I suppose it is approaching evening.” I smile. 

 

I pull my hands from him and stand. I think the gardens was a good idea. Shigure rises from the ground and takes my hand in his. I start to walk for the kitchens, when he pulls me back. I find myself staring up, and into his golden eyes. He looks at my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. He plants a gentle kiss on each of my fingers, before following me. I smile, this is a side of him that I never knew existed. He and I talk quietly as we make our way to the kitchens. 

 

“You said that you were led by a tigress, how did you get out there to begin with?” He asks. 

 

I shrug, “I don't remember. All I know is that when she found me, she had just lost her cub, and didn't want to see another die. She took care of me, until I was strong enough to follow her. She led me to the Companion House. I never saw her again.” I frown. 

 

“Have you gone to look for her?” He asks. 

 

“A few times. I got a lashing for each time.” I grimace.

 

 “A lashing? I’ve never heard of a concubine getting physically punished.” 

 

“Yes, the taskmaster of the Companion House reserved that kind of punishment for fiery people, like me. He was a cruel, but law-abiding man. Maybe that was why I killed him.” I muse more to myself than him. 

 

“You killed him?” Shigure whispers, pushing my back against a post, holding my shoulders with each of his hands.

 

I wonder why he looks so urgent in this moment. Is there something in what I’ve done that frightens him? His eyes search mine without fear though. 

 

“Yes. I will tell you why, but not here.” I glance around at all the people nearby. 

 

He nods and doesn't ask any more questions, keeping a firm grip on one of my shoulders as we continue. He takes a few boxes of food, and exits, not wanting to eat with everyone else. I follow him back to his room and lock the door behind us.

 

When we arrive, the pieces of the new bed are splayed against one wall. 

 

“Damn servants, can't do their job right.” He growls, setting his food down on the little table just inside the door. I set mine next to his, put a hand on his chest, and push him back to his food. 

 

“Eat while it's still warm.” I order him. 

 

He looks shocked again, but sits at his small table, and begins to eat. The servants never put anything together at the Companion House, so I got very good at building things. By the time Shigure is done eating, I am shoving the new mattress onto the frame. I wipe a little sweat from my forehead and smile at my work. 

 

“Did you know that you were humming?” He asks. 

 

“I was?” I tilt my head as I put the sheets on the bed. 

 

“Yeah.” He smiles. 

 

I shrug and set the blanket as it should be before coming over to the table to eat. We sit in awkward silence as he watches me eat, I know that he is just watching to find any weakness. He's been known to deny a concubine due to small flaws. Twitches, bad joints, lopsided breasts, even a crooked smile, it doesn't matter how small the imperfection is to him.

“Now, about this taskmaster…” he trails off as I finish my food.

 

It will be better to just show him rather than tell him about it. I rise silently and unbutton the top of my dress.

 

“Whoa now, that's not what I-”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, that's not what I'm doing.” I snap at him.

 

I turn to face the other way and peel out of the top half of my dress. I can't see his face, but I imagine that he wears a grave expression. I hear his chair scoot back, and his footsteps stop behind me. His warm, rough hands touch my back. 

 

“What was this one for?” He touches the scar to the farthest left.

 

“Handling a sword. Five or six of them are for that. Three are for swimming in the river, and the last three are for looking for the tigress.” I sigh. “None of the rest of them scarred. Needless to say, I never got the hang of obedience.” I smirk.

 

“You were beaten for handling swords?”

 

“Weapons of any kind.” I nod, pulling my clothes back on.

“But you still used them. Huh, don't see someone with your kind of resolve every day.” He muses.

 

“It was mostly self-defense. One time it was an accident. I didn't know what it was. That was when I first lived at the House.” I recall. 

 

I was young, and naive. 

 

“They used to call me Bladed Rose.” I laugh quietly, I was actually fond of that nickname.

 

He smirks at the thought and looks out the window. It's dark already, and the moon is high.

 

“You ever slept with a man?” He asks, mouth curving in an ever widening smirk, lifting one eyebrow.

 

I shake my head. This is what I was dreading most.

 

 “Well, we'll leave it at actual sleeping tonight. Maybe we'll get it on another night.” He cackles at my reaction. 

 

I tip my head to one side and watch him for a change. He closes the window coverings and makes sure the door is locked. Then, without much thought, pulls his pants down to his ankles, and steps out of them, leaving little to the imagination in his black thigh high shorts. He kicks the garment into a corner and turns to see my stunned face.

 

“Hey, you never did tell me why you killed the taskmaster.” He notices. 

 

“Oh, um, yeah. Him. Why don't I change first?” I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. 

 

If I can avoid telling him about it, I will. He was a monster to everyone at the Concubine House. He deserved it. But when I killed him… it was like I unleashed something that was long asleep in me. I liked the look of the blood coating the floor. I liked the feeling of a weapon in my hands, and I loved the damage that I had done. I remember the smell of the blood being intoxicating, making me want to spill more of it. It frightens me, even now. He watches as I pull a short, sheer dress from inside my trunk, and retreat to the bathroom.

 

I close the door behind me, and exhale deeply. He was bound to find out sometime, but I had hoped he would forget. Though, I suppose learning that your concubine is a murderer tends to stick in your mind. I change my clothes slowly and start to reach for the doorknob. I feel my heart pounding behind my ribcage, hammering its no longer steady rhythm. Should I lie, or just tell him the truth? My head starts to hurt as a panic attack sets in. I feel the room closing in on me, I can't breathe! I hear footsteps approach the door. 

 

“Are you alright?” Shigure's muffled voice penetrates the door. 

 

“No.” I whisper. 

 

I can't do this right now. I grab a towel, wrap it around my hand, and punch the window out. The glass shatters, and I open the frame. I climb through without much effort, but I cut my leg on a shard of glass. My feet hit the gravel as I climb out. I hear the door to the bathroom snap, and I see Shigure staring out the window. I stare back for a moment before sprinting off down the trail that leads to the river. I feel the hot liquid trickle down my leg, and I clamp my hand to the wound. It hurts. I limp the whole way down to the river, tears welling up in my eyes. I don't wait when I hit the bank of the river, I plunge into the cold water. The waves wash over me, chilling me to my core. I always come here to think, and to relax. This time, it's to escape. I know this river well, where the calm pools are versus the wild rapids, where it is easy to get in and hard to get out. I swim out to a deep pool; it has a large rock in the center. I reach the rock and haul myself up, onto it. The rock itself doesn’t break the surface of the water, but those who know the river, know that it's there. The cold-water swirls around my waist, pulling my thoughts to and fro with the waves. I close my eyes, just sitting, calming down, and regretting running. I left, and now Shigure has every right to send me straight to the Brothel. I proved how disobedient I am, and I will have to pay the price. I think I will have set a new record, fastest banishment in history.

 

I sit in the water for a long time, numbing myself to the night. I hear rustling in the leaves on the bank closest to me, and I open my eyes, and watch closely. A large orange and black striped cat comes out of the trees, and sits on the bank for a moment, before entering the water, heading right towards me. My eyes widen as I observe the tiger from a distance, could this be her? I sit still as a statue, waiting to see. The tiger climbs onto the rock and sits next to me. She stares into my oceanic blue eyes with her green ones, and nods. 

 

“Mom?” I ask. 

 

She blinks once and lays down next to me in the water. Her head and neck stick break the surface as she lies there. A large white scar crosses from her left eye, and down to the right side of her chin. It's her. She found me. I fling my arms around her, and she starts to purr.

 

“I'm in trouble mom.” I start to cry. 

 

She just sits there, letting me hug her, and sob. 

 

“I killed a man, and n-now I have m-my assignment. He's nice, b-b-but he won't understan-nd. M-mom, I'm going to be s-s-sent to the B-brothel. I don't wanna g-g-go there!” I choke on my tears for a moment. “I don't know whether t-to lie to him-m about it or t-tell him wh-what happened. The man was vile. H-he hurt them all. Tonight I- I broke out of the house and r-ran here.” 

 

She puts her wet paw over my shoulder and nuzzles my neck. I throw my arms around her and continue to sob. 

 

“I think you should tell me the truth.” A male voice comes from behind me. 

 

I jump violently, causing my mother to back up a little. I look to the edge of the rock and see Shigure swimming there. My mouth hangs open, but no words are coming. I look back over my shoulder, and I see the tigress hasn't moved. I wipe away my tears hastily, sniffling madly, as if I wanted to erase any sign that I had been crying. I reach a hand out and pull Shigure up. He sits on the stone, facing me. 

 

“I... I-” I stammer. 

 

I close my eyes and hang my head. 

 

“I'm sorry. I can pay for the window.” I mutter, sniffing again. 

 

He raises one eyebrow but doesn't do much else. 

 

“I don't want payment, I want answers. I asked you about the man you killed, and the next thing I know, I'm swimming in the forbidden river following you.” He frowns. 

 

I suppose he deserves answers after all I’ve put him through tonight.

 

“I killed him after a punishment. He tried to make a deal with me." I pause, getting a grip on myself. "If I would choose to go straight to the Brothel, he wouldn't give me the lashing. He said he would spare all of the other girls their punishment as well. He said he wanted to have his way with me before any other man. I took the worst lashing I'd ever received. I bled more that night than any other. So, I went to his room, and slaughtered him. I took his head off with the whip he used on us.” I feel tears drip from the end of my nose. 

 

Killing felt natural to me, and it scares me. 

 

“Took his head off? Like decapitated?” He asks. 

 

I just nod. 

 

“If you end up sending me to the Brothel, I'll run, farther, and faster than anyone ever has. And if they track me down, I don't know how many will come back alive.” I hiss quietly. 

 

He doesn't do anything but watch me as I stare off into the waves, remembering that night. 

 

“He said that I was too exotic for any Rangetsu to handle. Said it would be a waste of flesh and time.” I laugh bitterly. 

 

Blonde hair and blue eyes are rare in this land. I look over to where my mother was, but all I see is her back as she swims away. 

 

“Bye Mom.” I wave gently after her. 

 

Shigure looks over at her, and then back at me. 

 

“Come back with me.” He requests. 

 

This shocks me. 

 

“You're right, I don't know that I understand you, but you're the most interesting concubine that has been assigned to me.” He holds out his hand to me. 

 

“Can we stay a little longer?” I ask. 

 

He looks around, and nods. 

 

“Only a little, I'm not the only one who heard the glass break. There are a bunch of people out here looking for you, and the masked thief that I said took you.” He looks at the water.


	2. 2

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I feel myself smiling as I look at the moon. 

 

“We should go.” Shigure frowns. 

 

I continue to stare up at the moon, “Do you think she gets lonely up there?” I ask. 

 

He looks up and shrugs, “I don't know. I wasn't the whole time I wasn't sent concubines. But when I was, I had never felt so alone. My family is kinda ticked at me because of my lack of heirs. By my age, my parents had me, two of my sisters, and another of my brothers.” He pauses. “And when I sent every single concubine to the whore house, they were not pleased. They thought that I would choose the first, or the second one, but I proved to be too… me.” He sighs. 

 

I look away from the moon, to gaze at him. We stare at each other for a second before I smile, “We should go.” 

 

He looks up from the waves and nods, and slides into the water. I slip in silently next to him, and we swim ashore. I find the towel that I discarded and look at the slice on my leg. I did a good job, to say the least. Shigure kneels next to me, looking at my leg. He takes the towel from my hand and ties it tightly around the cut. I wring out the corner of my dress, but soon realize that I'm just going to be wet. I move to head up the trail when Shigure clears his throat. I look back to see him standing there, on the bank of the forbidden river, no shirt, tight shorts, and dripping wet. He's really gorgeous, looking like this. 

 

“You might want to put this on.” He holds out a thick robe. “You’re my concubine, so I'm fine with seeing everything, but I don't want everyone else to see this much of you.” He grins cheekily. 

 

I look down at myself and see that my already sheer dress is now completely see through. I feel a blush creep up the back of my neck, and into my cheeks. I limp over to him and pull the robe on, muttering my thanks. 

 

He and I start up the path back to the palace, when he picks me up bridal style. 

 

“Your limp will just slow us down.” He mutters to me. 

 

I nod, wondering if that is the only reason he picked me up. As he walks, I nearly fall asleep in his arms. He carries me all the way to the infirmary. He lays me on a cot, and just holds my hand for a moment. As he moves to get up and find a doctor, I tighten my grip on him. 

 

“Don't go.” I mumble. 

 

“I won't be long. I'm going to find some help.” He whispers and sets my hand on the cot. 

 

He rises from his chair and walks out the door. I watch as he leaves, and I feel my heart ache a little as the door closes silently behind him. I close my eyes, and rest while I wait for him to get back. What the hell? How did I fall for him so quickly? He was so rude to me when we met… but then he changed for some reason. This must just be a crush. It has to be. I wait for a moment before I hear footsteps approaching my bed. 

 

“Shigure?” I ask. 

 

“That's Master Shigure to you, whore.” A cruel male voice greets me. 

 

My eyes snap open at the sound. It's impossible. I killed him. I turn my head to see the taskmaster of the Companion House. 

 

“It can't be. You’re dead.” I whisper. 

 

“Oh no, my twin brother is, but I am very much alive. And as soon as I can prove that you killed him, I'll have you sold for your delicious parts.” The man spits at me. 

 

My eyes widen as he comes closer. He pulls something out of his pocket and reaches for my arm. My reflexes aren't fast enough in my shaken state to avoid him, and he catches me by the wrist. He slides something on me before letting me go. I look at the wrist and see a bracelet with two black cords and a carved grey speckled stone on it. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“A gift.” He smiles coldly, and sits on the end of my cot, “I had my Exorcist friend cook it up for me. His malak is especially gifted with charms.” I stare down at it, this trinket. “I'm glad you got stuck with Shigure. He's a brainless oaf with no taste, and most likely to pass you on. The Brothel will gain its new favorite toy. Men will line up for miles just to get a piece of you. And I'll be the first.” He seethes. 

 

“What makes you think he'll throw me out?” I ask, sounding braver than I actually am. 

 

“Even if he doesn't, you're right where I need you.” The man grins maliciously. 

 

Before I know what's happening, the man is digging his thumb into my wound, causing searing pain to shoot through my body. 

 

“If you say a word about me to anyone, I'll kill you, and him. And that little bauble lets me have ears everywhere you are. It will also stop you from writing anything about this meeting.” He looks proud of himself, he should be. 

 

I can't think of a way to get out of this. I grit my teeth against the pain, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting a noise out of me. 

 

“Get Shigure to keep you or don't, I don't care. You are my new toy, and I think it's playtime.” He laughs cruelly and walks out of the Infirmary. “Oh, hello Masters Shigure and Rokurou. I see you found your wayward lamb.” I hear his voice chat just outside the door. 

 

Shigure must have found a Healer. The door to the infirmary slides open again, and everyone enters, save the new Taskmaster.

 

The Healer looks at the gash on my leg and proclaims me lucky that Shigure found me when he did. Too much longer out there, and I would have passed out, and then died. He lets the bloody towel lay on the floor and grabs the needle and thread. 

 

“Do you want us to hold you down?” The Healer asks. 

 

“No, I can take it.” I grunt. 

 

“Shigure, I heard a man in here while you were gone. He said some interesting things.” Rokurou pipes up. 

 

We all look to him. Rokurou is the youngest of the Rangetsu brothers, at age 13. 

 

“What did you hear?” Shigure asks. 

 

“I'm not telling. But I will say that he threatened your girl.” His voice cracks. 

 

“Really Rokurou?! Now?! You choose now to pull this damn sibling rivalry thing _now_.” Shigure yells at him. 

 

“You need to do something for me first.” He pouts. 

 

“What do you want?” Shigure growls at the young warrior, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I want three extra hours on the field with you tomorrow.” He demands, eyes flashing with contempt. 

 

“Done. Now what do you know?” Shigure snarls. 

 

Rokurou walks over to me and claps his hands over my ears. Shigure doesn't understand, and smacks Rokurou over the head. He removes his hands from me, at the same time the needle first pierces my skin. 

 

“Ow!!” He and I both yell. 

 

“He's right to do that Shigure.” I hold up my wrist and stare at the little thing. 

 

He sees the bracelet, and still doesn't seem to understand. 

 

“Let, ow, him cover my ears. It, ow, is for the, ow, best.” I grab the frame of the cot as the doctor sews me up. 

 

I look down and close my eyes, in case this thing on my wrist lets the Taskmaster see everything as well. Rokurou covers my ears again, and all I hear is muffled words and sounds. It all sounds like mush to me. I'm fairly certain Shigure said something about bananas. What do bananas have to do with this? Rokurou is in danger now too. The man will have heard him say that he heard us talking. I feel Rokurou remove his hands from my head, and I look up. Shigure wears a grim expression. I wonder what his name is, does that matter right now? No, what matters is how much trouble I’ve caused, even before I knew Shigure.

 

“I'm sorry. I have brought you nothing but trouble.” I frown. 

 

First, I slap him, then I break the window and run away. Then I make him swim in the forbidden river to get answers that were already promised, and now, I'm being hunted by the brother of the man I killed for spite. 

 

“If you wish me to be sent to the Brothel, so be it. I have been more than a handful and it's only been one day.” I surrender. 

 

Shigure just looks down at me, a curious edge in his stare, but also amused. 

 

“Hell, if this is day one, I feel like I'll never be bored.” 

 

I look up from the floor, is he serious? 

 

“You aren't sending me away?” I ask. 

 

“Not yet. You have 29 more days to go. I'm not in the habit of giving up before the battle is begun.” He smirks, looking me over. 

 

I feel one last pinch as the Healer ties off the last of the stitches. 

 

“She shouldn't do much for a few days at least. If those stitches don't hold, we'll have to resort to far less pleasant methods to seal the wound.” 

 

“I understand.” Shigure nods, picking me up out of the cot. 

 

The way his arms feel is different this time. Before he felt a little agitated. Now, he just feels gentle. 

 

“You're a curious man, Master Shigure.” I tip my head to watch him. 

 

“How so?” He asks, not bothering to meet my gaze. 

 

“Any other man would have run from trouble like me.” I smile. 

 

“Shigure.” Rokurou's voice comes from behind him. 

 

“Yes, little brother?” He turns his head, showing Rokurou that he’s listening.

 

“She shouldn't be alone.” He looks at me. “She really shouldn't.” 

 

“Okay.” Shigure nods once before continuing to his room.

 

He carries me along the palace paths, never letting me touch the floor, or lower at all. Why is he doing this?

 

“You don't have to carry me. I am a grown woman.” I look up at him. 

 

He just shakes his head. 

 

“You sure know a hell of a way to start a relationship.” He laughs as we reach the room. 

 

This is a relationship? I wouldn’t have labeled it that way, but I suppose something good could come from our… acquainting. He unlocks the door and sets me in one of the chairs. He closes the door behind him and steps out of his wet shorts, pulls on dry ones, then looks at me. I'm fiddling with my still wet dress, trying very hard not to see anything. I peel out of the robe and lay it on a chair. Standing up, I gingerly and strip out of the dress as well, laying it over the back of the other chair to dry. It's not like he's seeing anything new, that dress was completely see-through anyway. I limp across the room in nothing but a purple set of slightly damp panties and crawl into the large bed. I sit right in the middle, with my back against the wall, and wait for Shigure to join me. He looks amused as I pat the space between my widespread legs. He walks over and lays his head on my undamaged thigh. He lets my fingers play in his hair, on his neck and broad shoulders, and occasionally on his chest. I watch as his expression relaxes, lips loosen, and his brow un-furrows. I never knew he could look so peaceful, so attractive.

 

“It's time for sleep.” He whispers after 20 minutes of silent caressing. 

 

“Yes, it is Master.” I sigh. 

 

He opens his golden eyes slowly and blows out the candle on the new bedside table. Darkness engulfs us, and the sounds of late-night penetrate the room. We lay silently for a while when I hear him inhale deeply. 

 

“Why are you suddenly calling me Master?” Shigure inquires, shifting to a comfortable position. 

 

“It was something that the man said, the one I met in the Infirmary. You are quite a few ranks above me. I should respect that.” I sigh. 

 

“Eh, I'm all for respect, but not until I earn it.” I feel him shrug. “Only you’ll be able to tell me if I’ve mastered you.” He laughs suggestively before continuing. “You'll be joining me at training tomorrow. Rokurou may be a kid, but he usually has pretty good intuition. I don't want you being alone with this guy running around.” He grunts in the darkness. 

 

“Yes Master.” I nod. 

 

I hear him growl in the back of his throat.

 

 “Just Shigure. I haven't earned the title of Master yet, we haven’t even been to bed together. Even being a concubine, you can’t be that easy.” 

 

I feel his arm move, then hit me in the head. 

 

“Hey, what was that for?” I hiss. 

 

“Oh, sorry! I can't see anything. I meant to do this.” He laughs gently and pulls me to him. 

 

I lay in the crook of his arm and rest my head on his chest. I hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. His hand rests on my hip, and his other one locks fingers with mine. How strange that he would put me in such an affectionate position. Why does he want me to be so close? Is he cold? I thought he detested companions. He certainly doesn’t seem to hate me at the moment. What a strange man he is. 

 

As I feel myself fading away, I hear Shigure whisper, “Goodnight Rose.” 

 

“Goodnight Shigure.” I smile and fall asleep.

 

When I wake, I feel deep breathing, and a warm body beneath me. I look to the window and see that the sun is almost to come over the horizon. 

 

“Who's Lena?” Shigure’s voice asks me. 

 

I look up to see him gazing at me with his golden inquisitive eyes. 

 

“She was my junior counterpart at the companion house. She's the same age as Rokurou.” I recall. “She was my responsibility, and my Apprentice. Unfortunately, she caught on to my personality as well as the teachings.” I smile. “She would follow me when I would go to the river. She shared and many of my punishments.” I frown. 

 

Shigure makes a satisfied noise at my answer. He moves me, then rises from the bed. I can see the tight muscles in his legs move and twitch as he walks across the room.

 

“If you have any inclination to bathe, now is your chance.” He calls over his shoulder and walks over to the broken bathroom door. 

 

I sit up and watch as he lights the candle in the room. I see his shadow remove a garment, oh he means bathe together. I hear the water start. I guess it's now or never. I pull my underwear down my legs and slide around the broken door. I turn to see Shigure standing at the side of the tub, waiting for the water to rise. I train my eyes on my injured leg, as if it were interesting to me. It looks red, and angry, but not infected. I hear Shigure laugh at me. I don't look up though. Part of me is afraid to, the other part of me thinks it would be rude. Either way, I’m uncomfortable.

 

“You're an interesting flower Rose.” He laughs and climbs into the basin. 

 

After I'm sure that he is sitting in the water, I look up. I can feel a blush flood of my system. We're naked ... Bathing together. Oh Empyreans, this is awkward! I knew that I would eventually see him naked... But already!? This is day two! 

 

“You should get in before the water cools.” He laughs. 

 

He looks more amused than I've ever seen. 

 

“Am I so funny?” I ask. 

 

“You confuse me. You were schooled and all the ways there are to please a man, yet you hesitate to get into the bath with one.” He smiles. 

 

“School isn't the same as real life.” I frown and swing one leg into the large tub. 

 

Hot water feels nice on my injured leg. The water reaches just below my shoulders, if I hunch, it reminds me of the companion house. We all used to bathe together, but we were all women. 

 

“Am I really the first?” Shigure asks out of nowhere. 

 

I nod, he's the first to have me in his bed, or even see me this way. 

 

“How old are you?” 

 

“18.” I blush deeper. 

 

We have a 4-year difference. He makes a thoughtful noise, then looks out the broken window. The sun is almost up over the horizon. 

 

“We have to hurry if we want to eat this morning.” He snatches the bar of soap off the side of the tub. 

 

He pushes it into my hands and turns around. I look at the soap, and then it his back. Shigure pulls his long black hair out of the way, and just waits for me. I stand up in the tub and make my way over to him. I pull the soap along his tight, muscular back, and massage it in with the other hand. I take a small bucket from the side of the tub and fill it with water. I dump the bucket over his back, rinsing the soap away. He takes the bucket and soap from my hands. He is less ceremonious about how he washes my back, but he seems like he wants to have breakfast. He grabs the bucket and dumps it over his head so he can wash his hair. I just tip my head back into the water. He wipes the water from his eyes, grabs the bottle of shampoo, and put some in each of our hands. I wash my hair and rinse. He then grabs me by the knees and pulls me into his lap. I feel the blush returning as I feel his ... everything against me. He pours some conditioner into each of our hands, and he proceeds to rub it into my hair. It is hard for me to hide my shock as I use what is in my hand on his head. A master, washing the hair of his concubine? I've never heard of such a thing. As the sun climbs higher, Shigure goes faster. After the last rinse he basically picks me up, throws me in a towel, and sprints out of the room. I pull on a slip and a [dress](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1540166040984) and slide into my shoes as Shigure tears through his closet. He slides his sandals on his feet and runs out of the room with me in hand. 

 

“Guess we're skipping breakfast today.” He huffs as we skid to stop at the entrance of the sparring field. 

 

Shigure sets me down on the stairs and finds a staff, having left his in the room. We beat everyone there, not by much though. The rest of the young Rangetsu men file in, and stare at me as they pass. I train my eyes on the stone stair beneath me. Little Rokurou waves at me. I smile back at him and watch as he takes his place across from Shigure. Really, Shigure and Rokurou still spar? I knew that they used to, but I haven't been to the field in two years. I have been restricted due to my wanderings. The Master of the field stands next to me on the stairs and looks down at me. 

 

“Who are you?” He asks me. 

 

“Rose, Master Shigure's companion.” I lower my eyes to show respect. 

 

“Women are not permitted on this side of the field. Remove yourself, go back to your side.” He scowls at me. 

 

I nod and rise from the stone steps, seeing the young companions in training on the far side of the field with one of the instructors. Shigure sets his staff on the ground, and jogs over. 

 

“Stay, Rose.” He orders. 

 

“Yes, Master.” I sit again. 

 

He approaches the Fieldmaster and hold up his hand to me. 

 

“Rose is here on my order. If there are consequences, I will take them.” He addresses his teacher. 

 

“You know that women being on our side of the field is prohibited unless certain circumstances are met.” The Master raises his voice a little. 

 

“And those requirements are met.” Shigure growls. “She is my assigned concubine, and her life is at risk. She is unable to defend herself due to an injury and requires observation at all times.” He explains curtly. 

 

I keep my eyes on the grassy floor, wishing to be invisible. I can feel the disapproving gaze of the fieldmaster on me. 

 

“So be it.” He growls and waves Shigure away. 

 

He goes back to his place across from Rokurou, and they start to spar. He uses one, long staff, while Rokurou uses two shorter ones.

 

High noon rolls around, and the sparring stops for lunch. Shigure and Rokurou come over and sit with me. 

 

“I'm sorry I made you miss breakfast. And caused you more trouble.” I blush.

 

“You blush more than any woman in your profession that I've ever met.” Shigure laughs at me. 

 

“Are you going to sit here and watch us all day?” Rokurou asks. 

 

It’s a good question, considering the circumstances. I’m not sure how to answer him though. I look at Shigure for an answer, but all he does is jerk his head toward Rokurou, indicating that I should answer him quickly. 

 

“Yes. We thought that if I were to watch you two, I would be able to defend myself better, should the need arise.” I smile. 

 

Shigure eyes me, more like glares, but doesn't say anything. It seems he doesn't like lies, even true ones. When they're finished, they head back to their spot on the grass. Shigure pulls his tunic over his head and tosses it aside. My eyes lock onto him. He truly is an attractive man. His face is set in a smile as he and his brothers spar. It’s apparent that the younger companions think so as well, the way their eyes track and roam him. I've never seen Rokurou win though. It's not that he isn't skilled, Shigure is just more so. I feel a little bad for Rokurou actually. Shigure is 9 years older than he is, but the little guy refuses to change partners. 

 

“Move your feet Rokurou!” I call as Shigure defeats him again. 

 

“Huh?” The little one asks as he rubs his head where he had just gotten hit. 

 

“Move your feet.” I call again. 

 

Rokurou nods, focusing on his blades more than his feet still. He tries to do what I said but fails miserably. I rise from my place on the stairs and meet them on the field. 

 

“May I?” I ask and point to the stout rods. 

 

Rokurou hands them over, and steps back, looking very surprised. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shigure asks. “I won't go easy on you just because you're hurt, or because you’re a woman.” He warns. 

 

“I don't ask that you do.” I take the bamboo implements in my hands and wait for him to attack. 

 

He doesn't disappoint. I barely block him, but I hold my own. He swings to my left, and I leap over the false blade. He swipes out with his hand, rather than the staff, hoping to catch me off guard. I slap it away with one of my little sticks. He backs up, allowing me to advance. I take a swing for his neck and use the other blade to go for his guts. He blocks both, holding his staff vertically. Shigure is good, amazingly good. He goes to elbow me in the head, but misses, only clipping my shoulder. I try to knock his feet out from under him, to no avail. He goes for my feet, and I am forced to jump again, but the then swings high. I block, causing me to be forced to the ground, landing in a side split. He swings the staff down with tremendous force. I barely hold him off long enough to get into a crouching position. I use my superior agility to force him to retreat from his attack. He swings at my legs again. I block with one of the blades and kick his attack away with a foot. He finally takes great swing for my head, and I use one of my false blades to block. I use the other one to flip the staff from Shigure's hands. I elbow him in the jaw and cross my short rods around his neck. 

 

“Enough!!!” The Fieldmaster shouts. 

 

Shigure and I pant heavily, him kneeling in front of me, my false blades are still around his neck. I start to feel really dizzy.

 

“Rose!” Shigure yells. 

 

I shake my head, what just happened to me? I feel light-headed. I look down to see red all around where I was. My leg hurts. My leg! I see blood flowing like a river down my leg, painting the ground around me. I drop the short rods, and collapse. Shigure catches me on my way down. 

 

“The world is spinning.” I gasp. 

 

“Hang on Rose.” Shigure whispers. 

 

I feel my consciousness slipping away. I can't see anything... But everything feels all bumpy and sweaty. 

 

“Is she alright?” I hear Rokurou ask. 

 

“I'll live.” I growl. 

 

“Don't you quit on me.” Shigure pants. 

 

“I'm not... in the habit of… quitting… before the battle is... begun.” I grit my teeth against the searing pain in my leg. 

 

“Damn straight.” Shigure huffs. “Kahn!” He shouts after a moment. 

 

I hear people shuffling around, and some incomprehensible shouting. 

 

“I'm sorry Shigure.” I whisper. 

 

I feel cold and pass out. 

 

“Hey, Rose! Wake up baby!” Someone slaps me. 

 

“Piss off.” I groan. 

 

“The stitches tore through her flesh, I told you to make sure she took it easy!” 

 

“Shut up and burn the wound closed.” I growl, knowing what has to be done. 

 

Silence meets my ears.

 

“She's right. Cauterization is my only option.” Kahn hisses. 

 

I fumble with the hem of my dress, pulling it all the way up to reveal my wound. 

 

“This will hurt.” He mutters. 

 

“So does living.” I growl. 

 

“Point taken. Here, bite down on this.” He laughs wryly. 

 

I feel something leather get put in my mouth. 

 

“Do it.” I groan through the bit. 

 

I feel two strong sets of hands take hold of me, one holding my shoulders, the other restraining my feet. Whoever is holding my shoulders is sitting behind me, wrapping their arms all the way around me. This will not be pleasant. I feel the blisteringly hot metal touch my skin, and the smell of burning flesh makes my nose scrunch, and my body to wrench away from the Healer. The people holding me down remain solid though, not letting me escape.

 

“Grrraaahhhh!!” I snarl into the leather. 

 

I pull against whoever is holding me down. I bite down hard on the leather bit in my mouth as the Healer trades searing implements. He presses a second iron to my leg, making me jerk again. Sizzling sounds reach my ears, and I pull harder against the hands. 

 

“Ahhhhhhhh!”, tears stream from my eyes. 

 

The burning metal gets pulled away, and I stop fighting. I feel my heavy breathing, and that of someone behind me. Hair is plastered to my face with sweat. 

 

“You were right. That was far less pleasant than the stitches.” I moan as I spit the bit out of my mouth. 

 

“Rokurou, go and fetch someone to watch her. We have business to take care of.” Shigure’s voice sighs, sounding exhausted. 

 

I hear footsteps run out of the room. I slide my heavy eyes open, just to make sure I'm still alive. I don't see anyone around me, but I feel arms encircling me. 

 

“How do you expect to master me, if a little fun like that gets you so tired?” I smirk, eyes still glued shut.

 

“If you think that was fun, just wait until I pull out the good stuff.” He responds with deft wit.

 

“Are you sure you want this much excitement?” I cough. 

 

A deep, rumbling laugh comes from behind me. 

 

“You keep me on my toes.” It's Shigure. 

 

He was the one behind me? We are silent for a while. 

 

“Did you call me baby?” I ask. 

 

Silence. That’s not a ‘no’.

 

“It may have slipped out.” He mumbles. 

 

“I like it.” I turn and curl into Shigure's strong chest. 

 

It feels safe.


	3. 3

 

 

 Rokurou returns with a pair of guards. 

 

“Good. You two are not to leave her side until I return tonight. If I find out either of you leave, and I will deal with you personally.” Shigure snarls at the two. 

 

They nod and stand on either side of my cot. Shigure rises from behind me and lays me back. 

 

“Rest. I'll return for you tonight.” He whispers in my ear. 

 

I barely have the strength to nod. I droop back into the bed but watch as Shigure walks away. Last time he left me here, the stupid bracelet appeared because of something I did long ago. I feel sleep take over, but I have tortured dreams. Lena came to the companion house at the age of 3. She became mine when she turned 7. I was a holy terror at age 12 and raising her was no picnic. I dream that I killed Lena rather than the Taskmaster. Her normally olive toned body appears pale, a bloody corpse that materializes everywhere I run. The old Taskmaster and his brother strap me down to a table and bathe me in her blood before having their way with me. I snap awake a few times, but the dream keeps repeating. 

 

“Miss?” One of the guards addresses me. 

 

“Yes?” I ask breathlessly. 

 

“Are you alright? You keep calling out as if you were chased by daemons.” He tilts his head. 

 

“My daemons haunt me everywhere I go. They attack me in my sleep.” I frown under my breath. 

 

I look down at my leg, seeing the freshly cauterized wound. How did I end up like this? I was a good student, and a promising companion… When did it all go wrong? Was it the murder, or was it before that? The guards grow impatient as the sun starts to lower. Only now do I notice the large dried blood stain on my dress. 

 

“This will prove a challenge.” I frown at the garment. 

 

“Your challenge will have to wait.” Kahn's voice laughs. 

 

I look up to see him approaching me. I sit up and smile at him as he sits at the foot of my cot. 

 

“You did better than many of the men I've cauterize wounds for.” He smiles, presenting me with a little jar. 

 

“This is a cream to help with the healing process. It should minimize the burn damage.” He points to my leg. “Lord Shigure wants you to heal, but if any man were to lay a hand on you while he isn't in the room… I fear to think about what he would do!” Kahn shudders. 

 

“Is he really that powerful?” I ask. 

 

Not to mention that he doesn’t seem overly fond of me, or any of the other women for that matter. Maybe it’s because of his mother. She is quite a tyrant.

 

“Powerful doesn't even begin to describe Lord Shigure.” One of the guards pipes up. 

 

I glance up at him, I don't understand. 

 

“Lord Shigure is next in line to lead the Rangetsu family. On top of that, he has prowess with a long sword that is unmatched, save by his mother.” The second guard chips in. 

 

“Really?” I ask. “I watched as he and Rokurou sparred. Rokurou never seems to win.” I think aloud. 

 

Poor thing.  
  


“He never has.” Kahn sighs. 

 

“Never?” I ask. 

 

“No one has ever beaten him. Except you, I hear.” The guard on the left nods. 

 

I find myself blushing again. 

 

“Oh, I don't know that I beat him.” I look down. 

 

“He was on his knees, at your feet, with blades around his neck. Believe me, you won.” He smiles. 

 

I shake my head, “He probably saw the blood and surrendered in order to get me here.” 

 

“Maybe, but it's still the only recorded victory against him. None of his brothers have been able to match his skill with a blade.” The guard on the left gossips with us. 

 

“Wait… You mean to tell me that Shigure lost?” Kahn holds up his hands. 

 

“Yep. I overheard the Fieldmaster say it.” The guard smiles shyly. 

 

Kahn's expression changes from surprise to awe. I sit still and think. I'm the only person on record who has beaten Shigure? How does Rokurou feel about this? He's been dueling Shigure for 4 years, and never beaten him. Then here I come and do it on my first try. He must hate me for that! I certainly would. I open the jar and put some of the cream on my leg. 

 

“I really mean it this time. Take it easy! The next step is taking the whole leg off.” Kahn warns me. 

 

I nod and rub the cream in gently. A cooling sensation penetrates the flesh in that region. Kahn rises from the foot of my cot and goes to grab some gauze. He helps me wrap my leg and smiles at me. 

 

“What?” I ask. 

 

“You just surprise me.” He shrugs. 

 

“How so?” 

 

“Well, there's no gentle way to put this… You’re a companion with dignity and pride.” He hesitates. 

 

I tip my head to one side and cock my eyebrow. 

 

“You are the first concubine of his that hasn't immediately thrown herself at him. Believe me when I say that it's a pleasant change. To all of us.” He laughs a little before explaining. “Shigure used to hide in here when he would get a new concubine. He may seem like he takes every chance to get in a woman's skirts, but he rarely ever does. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, it’s just he’s never… satisfied that way. He prefers to spar.” Kahn smiles at me. “You're a welcome change of pace Rose.” 

 

I can't help but blush again. 

 

Before long, the door opens and Shigure walks in. A huge grin is plastered to his face. Kahn rises from my bed and meets him halfway. 

 

“If I see you two in here tomorrow, I'm revoking your woman privileges.” Kahn laughs. 

 

“I didn't do it! I warned her that I wouldn't go easy on her!” He puts up his hands in surrender. 

 

“She can walk, slowly, but not much more than that.” Kahn warns him. 

 

Shigure acknowledges what Kahn says, and holds out a hand to me. 

 

“I mean it Shigure, be gentle with this one!” Kahn shouts after us as we head out the door. 

 

I laugh a little, but don't say much else. We walk slowly toward the kitchen and grab something to eat. 

 

“Did you enjoy the rest of your training?” I ask. 

 

“Not so much as I enjoyed sparring with you. When did you learn that? I thought you weren't allowed to use weapons at the Companion House.” He looks down at me, his grin as big as ever. 

 

“I analyze. I watched what you did while dueling Rokurou, people rarely stray from patterns that are comfortable.” I shrug. 

 

“Well, whatever you did, I look forward to sparring with you again after you've healed.” He opens the door to the kitchen for me. 

 

That’s a welcome change, but why is he acting like a gentleman now? We enter the room, and line up with everyone else to get our food. We each grab a box of rice and top it with whatever we want. I wait for Shigure to choose a place to sit. He chooses a table in the corner, one where he can see the whole room, and not have his back to a door. Strategic, no way to be attacked from behind, important in his family. We eat in silence, until his brothers spot us. All five of them and their respective concubines come over to join us. Shigure seems mildly annoyed with them, but he knows why they're here. I beat him in a duel. Apparently, no one has done that. Each of the older boys has a concubine, so our table fills fast. I earn amazed gazes from the Rangetsus, and disapproving glances from the other concubines. After all, why should I be rewarded for doing something we weren't allowed to do in the companion house? 

 

“She started as a fire dancer, so this isn't the first time she's handled the staff.” Aylee smirks. 

 

“True.” I frown, fire dancing is considered a rather lowly form of entertainment because it is traditionally performed and practiced in the nude. “I tweaked it. I do it a lot more… covered than people usually do.” I shrug. 

 

Most of the other concubines blush at the thought. Aylee watches me closely, as if daring me to push her. I see what she's doing. Companions are not known to be a docile group. Catty doesn't even begin to cover it. 

 

“I'd like to see that some time.” Rokurou looks up from his food, not really knowing what we're talking about. 

 

He probably just heard the word fire. 

 

Each of the other companions makes a display of affection towards their masters, who all accept them openly. They're trying to prove their superiority over me. They know that Shigure is least likely to show affection towards his concubine in public, and they're right. He won't. We don't know each other well enough. Rokurou and the next youngest Rangetsu are the only two without concubines. The rest of my class went to the Royal Family. We all eat in silence for a while. 

 

“Are you two gonna have kids?” Rokurou asks me suddenly. 

 

Half the table seems to start choking at the same time, Shigure included. 

 

“Oh, we'll see, I guess.” I answer him, as everyone calms down.

 

 “You little-” Shigure chokes, and whacks Rokurou over the back of the head. 

 

“Ow! If Dad were here, he would-” 

 

“Dad's dead. He can't do anything anymore.” Shigure snarls. 

 

Rokurou starts to tear up and hides behind me. This surprises me. I study Shigure's cold gaze. I know that stare. He killed him, but it doesn't seem like he enjoyed it. No wonder he was so interested when I said that I was a murderer. That is also a tradition of the Rangetsu Clan. They kill each other off until there's only one left, or the rest submit to a single person. Still he doesn't seem over fond of all the blood on his hands. He rises from the table, and I follow him out. It seems we both lost our appetites.

 

He starts to storm off when I catch his hand. 

 

“What do you want?” He rips his hand from my grasp, continuing to stomp away. 

 

I pull back for a moment, before falling into step with him. 

 

“I want to stay out of the Brothel.” I mutter. 

 

“Well then you're with the wrong Rangetsu. I've sent every single one of you damn whores there.” He spits. 

 

His icy words bite my heart. 

 

“That's enough.” I snap at him. 

 

“You're right, it is.” He replies, halting suddenly, and pushes me against the post. 

 

I just stand there, leaning against the pillar, shocked. 

 

“You have every right to yell at me, push me, or violate me in any way. But you have no right to belittle me. You're no better than me! We’re the same! The same daemons hunt you and me!” I shout at him. 

 

He turns to walk away from me, when I really lose it. 

 

“You turn your back on me, and you'll find only darkness. The chill of the long bony fingers of those you’ve killed will close around your soul, and there will be no light at the end of that tunnel.” I feel my chest heaving with rage. 

 

Shigure turns around, furious. He stomps right up to me, bending slightly so his face is level with mine. 

 

“You think you know darkness? My heart is already black. You think you have power enough to bring me back to the light? You're in way over your head!” He roars at me. 

 

People have started to gather by now, but neither of us care. I can usually handle people yelling at me, even hitting me, but something is different with Shigure. He just knows how to infuriate me.

 

“I may not have much power, but at least I have the _courage_ to try!” I scream back at him. 

 

My fists are clenched, and I desire greatly to punch him. My temperature rises, and I can feel my face turning red. The vein in his neck pulses, and his left pectoral twitches. I may have just gone too far. He and I stand, facing off with each other. Before I know what's going on, he is pressing my back to the post, our chests flush with each other’s, and his lips are on mine. My hands grab him by the front of his tunic and pull him tighter against me. I had no idea that I wanted to kiss him so much. I feel his arm curl around my waist. Our hot breathing mingles, and the anger dies, giving way to sudden passion. We break apart, still breathing heavily, but not in the same way. He and I just stare at each other for a moment. I don't know if he just felt that, but wow! People have averted their eyes, and we now notice how many there are. 

 

“Let's find somewhere less populated.” I suggest. 

 

He nods stiffly. I take him by the hand and tug him down the path we followed right after we first met. I lead us to the gardens, and we sit by the koi pond. We sit and watch the fish silently for a long time, the moon has almost reaches her peak. I can feel the tense air between us. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He and I cave at the same time. 

 

We glance at each other bashfully, both blushing in the darkness. 

 

“You first.” He offers. 

 

“I'm sorry for calling you a coward. And for yelling. My temper has never been something I could control well. But when you called me a whore… I left this out, but that's another reason I killed the Taskmaster.” I feel hot tears start to fall. “I won't pretend to know you, but it haunts me. Not that I'm a murderer, but the fact that I liked it, all the blood.” I tip my head down, hiding behind a curtain of hair. 

 

“I'm sorry that I called you, and all the other companions, whores.” He bites the inside of his cheek. “You brought up the darkness that has already taken root inside me. I've killed off my father and two of my six sisters already.” I look up at him, feeling the pain in his heart. “I miss them all, every minute of every day.” His voice breaks. “I'm sorry that I raised my voice at you. I don't want you to leave me. I have to prove to all the Rangetsu Elders that I can be responsible.” He clears his throat and looks down at me. “You know me better than you think you do Rose.” 

 

I sit and watch the fish circle in the pond for a while before finding my voice again. 

 

“So, you and I know each other's daemons, but that's all we know. Are you a cat or a dog person?” I ask.

 

He raises an eyebrow at me, that's quite the change of topic. 

 

“Cats. I assume you're the same way, being guided by the tigress and all.” 

 

“Yeah. Favorite color?” I ask him. 

 

“Orange. You?” 

 

“I'm a purple kind of girl.” I smile. 

 

“Okay, how about... Favorite season?” He asks. 

 

“Oh, good one, spring, you?” 

 

“Summer all the way.” 

 

“Any hobbies?” 

 

“Sparring mostly, I like to fight. I kinda live for the fight, actually. Being a Rangetsu means we are anything the royal family needs, especially when it's bloody.” Shigure grows dark again. 

 

“Okay. Well, you heard that I'm a fire dancer, but with more clothes.” I laugh. 

 

“Yeah, hey, could you teach me?” He asks. 

 

It just surprises me, “Um, sure, I don't see why not.” I smile. 

 

He wants to share in a provocative hobby with me? He's a curious man.

 

He and I sit until the moon starts to dip in the sky. We walk slowly back to his chamber, hand-in-hand for a change. It seems that we both needed aggression to bring out our affection. I open my trunk and pull my bloody dress off. I slip into a large tunic that barely covers my back side, but not much more. I sit on the corner of the bed, and open the jar that Kahn gave me. I'm about to dip my finger in the cream when a knock comes at the door. Shigure and I look at each other, and I pull the blanket over me. Shigure opens the door, and I feel his anger immediately. It must be him, the new Taskmaster. 

 

“If you hurt her, I'll kill you slowly.” He snarls. 

 

“Calm down beefcake. I have good news from the Brothel. Now, rather than keeping all the concubines that are rejected, they will hold a monthly auction. 10 women each month will be sold to the highest bidder. I hear this will bring lots of foreign Tradesmen. You really contributed to the idea Shigure, you should be proud. Who knew that throwing whores away could be so profitable?” he laughs. 

 

He knew this would get under my skin. That's the only reason he's here. 

 

“How do I get the damn bracelet off of Rose?” Shigure ask. 

 

“Oh, that little trinket? Only I could take it off of her. Nothing can cut the cords, and the stones cannot be shattered. Artorius really does work wonders. Oh, did I mention that harming me means killing her?” He cackles coldly. 

 

Shigure glares at him. “Take it off of her.” 

 

“I certainly will, but there seems to be the matter of my quid pro quo. Can't get something for nothing. It's how this world works, surely you know that by now” He pushes past Shigure, and into the room. 

 

“What do you want?” Shigure and I growl. 

 

“Well since you're both so curious... I want 10 minutes alone with Rose. 10 uninterrupted minutes. I promise that I won't kill her.” He laughs, a lustful glint in his eye. 

 

“No!” Shigure looks like he's about to go into murder mode. “Rose isn't a crate of goods to be traded when convenient.” He continues. 

 

The Taskmaster just laughs cruelly, “Oh yes she is. It's the law about concubines. They're to be treated and traded as their masters see fit. Hasn't she caused you enough trouble? She is getting in your head. You used to be so hard, so… tough. The bitch has made you go soft.” He scoffs. 

 

“Don't call her that!” Shigure roars. 

 

“You called her a whore today, is that so much worse? It's what she is.” The Taskmaster grins. 

 

“Titles are unimportant. I am no whore. Your brother learned that the hard way. He tried to trade me less pain for my life. I will choose pain over slavery every time.” I growl and rise from beneath the blanket. I stamp right up to the Taskmaster. “You and your vile brother deserve the very best of what people like me can do to you.” I pull the door closed and lock it behind him. 

 

“Shigure, do you mind spending 10 minutes in the bathroom?” I ask. 

 

“Yes, I mind!” He shouts, looking at me incredulously, the vein in his neck pulses hard again. 

 

I snap my head in his direction, using my eyes to scream that I have a plan. He seems to get it. 

 

“I'll draw a bath.” He growls, still furious. 

 

“Good. That should give us 10 uninterrupted minutes.” I sneer. 

 

Shigure leaves the room, tearing his shirt over his huge shoulders, and throwing it into a corner forcefully. The tight muscles in his back twitch angrily as he stalks away from us.

 

“Good girl. You have more power over him than anyone I've ever seen.” The Taskmaster compliments haughtily. 

 

“He and I share something that others never would.” 

 

“Murder?”

 

“Ghosts.” I growl as he follows me to the bed. 

 

I sit on the corner, and as soon as he sits next to me, his hands are on me. I have to bear this! Just for a little while. His hand makes its way up the smooth skin of my side, reaching for my breast. I pull in a little closer, making his hand miss. 

 

“Getting impatient?” He smiles nastily. 

 

He won't allow me to stall much longer. I have to act now. 

 

“Only impatient because your lips are over there.” I whisper, employing my training from the Concubine House. 

 

“I can change that.” He closes in on me. 

 

Instead of receiving a kiss, he gets a world-class headbutt. He passes out and lies sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Shigure!” I shout. 

 

He comes running out of the bathroom and observes the scene. 

 

“Let's get that thing off of you.” He coos to me. 

 

I nod heartily, making my head hurt a little. I hold up my wrist, ready for the bracelet to be gone. Shigure grabs the Taskmaster’s hands and uses them to pull the bracelet off. It slides right over my fingers. I feel as if the weight of the world has left my shoulders. I look up at Shigure, who still looks furious, but is thinking. 

 

“I have an idea.” He grins cruelly at the man on the floor. 

 

Shigure picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. I pull on some pants and open the door to the outside world. I follow Shigure as far as he goes. We halt in the center courtyard and put the Taskmaster in the stockades. Shigure locks the contraption and smiles to himself. 

 

“Now we will make an example out of him.” 

 

I take Shigure by the hand and pull him back to our room. 

 

“We can deal with him in the morning.” I smile. 

 

He can stew for a while, as we cook up something terrible for him. We lock the door behind us, and I pull my pants back off. I rub some of the burn cream into my healing leg and sit on the covers. 

 

“Don't worry about him. I have a plan for what to do to him.” Shigure climbs into the bed and lays on his back. 

 

“Care to share?” I ask and scoot closer to him. 

 

He tucks his arm under my head. 

 

“Well, it's a little gruesome, but sure.” He sighs. “I plan to nail his ankles to a wooden construct. He'll be upside down, so that will cause the blood to rush to his head. I was going to start with the fingers and toes, cut them off, then progress.” He smiles icily. 

 

I can see all the blood in my mind. 

 

“We should tie his hands back. Am I allowed to make a horrid suggestion?” I ask. 

 

“I don't see why not.” Shigure smiles. 

 

“Can we spoon out his eyes, and feed them to him?” 

 

He thinks about it for a moment, stares at me wide-eyed for a moment, then smiles. This can’t be how normal people bond, talking and plotting about torture… 

 

“I'll even let you be the one to do it.” I feel a small smile split my face, and Shigure blows out the candle. 

 

It finally sets in… I'm free.

 


	4. 4

When we wake for training the next morning, I can hear the rain falling. I lift my head from Shigure's chest, and just listen. I can smell the rain, and it soothes me. As I look around, I see the pale grey sky and feel my hair tickle my arm. I hear Shigure inhale sharply once, then groan lightly. He must be waking. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Shigure’s voice sounds groggy as he yawns. 

 

“Listening to the rain.” I smile and lift myself from the mattress slowly. 

 

I stretch my arms out, and I feel something rub my wrist. I look down, only to see the carved stone bracelet.

 

 “How?” I gasp, staring at the trinket. 

 

“How, what?” Shigure grumbles. 

 

I can't find my voice. 

 

He opens his eyes at the lack of answer to see what I'm staring at. 

 

“What the hell?” He takes my hand in his hastily. 

 

We leap out of bed and yank some clothes on. He picks me up as he used to and runs to the center courtyard. In the stockades there is a headless corpse. He sets me down, and we approached the body, our feet squishing in the soggy grass. 

 

“Where's the head?” I ask grimly. 

 

We look around for a while but can't find it. 

 

“Someone doesn't want us to know who this is.” Shigure growls. 

 

“This isn't the man we put in here last night.” I look up at Shigure, shielding my eyes from the rain. 

 

He unlocks a contraption, and lets the body fall to the ground. Who could be behind this? Who would set the Taskmaster free? What was the name that he said, the one who made this bracelet?

 

“Artorius.” I hiss. 

 

“Who?” He asks, raising his left eyebrow. 

 

“The Taskmaster said that Artorius made this.” I look at my wrist. “He must still have use for the Taskmaster. But it will be far harder for him to move around.” I analyze. 

 

“Well, he knows better than to try a frontal assault now.” He assesses. 

 

We stand in the rain, getting drenched over the space of a few minutes. His intelligent eyes comb over me, as if looking for a physical response to our discoveries. Most other people would be terrified. I am a little apprehensive, but something in me just isn’t afraid. His fingertips brush up my arm gingerly, soothingly. I watch as his hand comes to rest on my shoulder. His other hand touches my chin, tipping my face up to look at him. I wonder what he’s thinking about.

 

“We should go inside.” He pulls me after him gently. 

 

Rain means no training in the field today, they trained in the rain last time it did this. The Fieldmaster may be a bit of a dictator, but he doesn’t want anyone getting sick, so they train in the rain every other time. As we enter his room again, Shigure adjourns to the bathroom and starts to draw a bath again. 

 

“We bathed yesterday.” I point out. 

 

“Yes, but the hot water will loosen my mind, and allow me to think deeper.” He locks the front door behind us. 

 

“Mind if I join you then?” I ask. 

 

He looks surprised for a moment, but nods. A small smile plays on his lips. I suppose he didn’t expect that after my bashful performance near the tub yesterday. He watches as I head for the bathroom, tie my long blonde curls up in a sloppy bun, and strip out of my clothes. I turn the water hotter, and watch it fill the tub, steam rising from the water. I sit on the edge of the basin as it begins to fill over halfway. I'm about to get in when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Shigure watching me. But he isn’t looking at my body, only my face. I’ve never known a man to only look at a woman’s face in a situation like this.

 

“You don't have to bathe with me if you don't want to. I know you like to think about things before you do them.” He simpers. 

 

“You know this about me?” I smirk. 

 

One of my eyebrows raises as I sit in the hot water. 

 

“Yeah. I may have pulled your record… from the Companion House.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking anywhere but at me. 

 

I turn a little pink but shrug it off. 

 

“And did you find anything interesting?” I ask, looking down as he pulls his clothes off. 

 

The water sloshes a little as he enters the tub, and then it stills. 

 

“You've always been a little different, from the others, I mean.” He starts. “You got high marks and etiquette, music, and speech. However, you had a discipline record a mile long.” He smiles in a mischievous way. “The matron was always very fond of you, so she assigned you as a mentor. Your pupil got into almost as much trouble as you did.” He watches me as I listen to him analyze my life. “The matron left a personal note in your file, saying that you were trouble from a foreign land, but that you are what every companion should strive to be. She admired you for your strong will, and lack of attentiveness to the rules.” He laughs a little. 

 

We sit in the hot water in silence for a little while, before he continues. 

 

“I also found a record of your fire dancing. But most interesting to me, was the single record of December 10th, 5 years ago.” He pauses to see how I'll react. 

 

I twitch a little bit. I remember that day. I remember it all. Shigure notices my discomfort but doesn’t move to scold or comfort me. He just waits and watches to see what I’ll do. I had no intention of telling him about that, no matter what. But he found it in my file, how do I avoid telling him about it now? I never wanted to think about that night ever again, that was the night I first got the taste for bloodshed.

 

“I would like to hear about it from your point of view.” He presses. 

 

Damn. I close my eyes, willing myself not to cry, and I tip my head back. I sigh deeply before I feel the water shift as Shigure moves closer to me. It was my first kill, the first time I felt the rush of battle and the thrill of another’s blood on my hands.

 

“I was 13 at the time.” I start, my voice quiet, and a little shaky. 

 

I’ve never recounted this to anyone before. The record was fabricated from the accounts of others. I clear my throat before I continue.

 

“The Companion House was never well guarded, and the guards we did have were low in the chain of command. And we, as concubines were not allowed to learn to defend ourselves. The nightwatch was switching with the day guards, and then the bandits hit. All six guards were killed in mere minutes.” I pause again. 

 

My eyes are still closed, stinging a little from holding back tears. Playing that night over in my head, I hoped I would never have to do it again. 

 

“I heard the screams of some of the younger girls, and I woke to someone tipping me from my bed. I don't know who he was, doubt I ever will. I was lifted from the floor by my hair. It hurt. He held a knife to my throat, and told me to give him a scream, or he would kill me.” The memory stings. “I looked in the corner to see the younger girls cowering together, my little Lena among them. I told him to go to hell. He threw me across the room, and against the wall. A decorative sword rack fell from the wall and landed next to me. I… I knew it was my only chance. I picked up one of the blades.” I feel my voice tremble more. “He was so cruel to the young ones. I ran him through while his back was turned. But he was only one of the bandits. Two more came running into the room. One looked to the other and said that they could sell me for far more than the others. I had fight; people would pay for fight. They came at me with swords of their own. I just let my body take over after that. I killed them, all five of the thieves. I was punished severely for being a better protector than a man. The murders got me 20 more lashes each. Holding a blade gave me even more.” I growl. 

 

A tense silence falls over us, and I open my eyes again. 

 

“They killed eleven of the other concubines before I killed them, because they wouldn't scream. The Taskmaster slept through the whole damn thing.” I hiss bitterly and lean over until my head bumps on Shigure's shoulder. 

 

He moves his arm and curls it around me, as if protecting me from my memory. 

 

“The report said that the Taskmaster took care of the raiders. I knew something was off about it. Especially because it was only in your file.” His fingers brush up and down my arm. 

 

Goosebumps run up my shoulder and Shigure chuckles quietly. He and I sit there in the hot bath water for a long time, thinking about our situation. I'm hunted because of a murder that I committed long ago. Whoever is behind this, wants Shigure to either die, or be in a certain position. Why? What could Shigure be caught up in, if he is a part of this plot. Who would want Shigure to have power? What would they gain from him being where they want him? Who is this Artorius? It seems that he is the mastermind behind this, so who is he?

 

By the time we leave the tub, the water is cold. Shigure rises from the bath first. I watch him as he wraps a towel around his waist, making sure to watch his face. I stand and cover myself with the other towel. As I follow him out of the bathroom, he starts to laugh at me. I sit on the bed and open the little jar of cream for my leg again. 

 

“What's so funny?” I ask, dabbing some of the ointment on my wound. 

 

“That was the first time that you looked at me while I was anywhere near a bath.” He continues to laugh at me. 

 

I just shrug and inspect my leg. Shigure comes over and sits next to me. I pull my hand away from the damaged flesh and let him see. He takes my thigh in his hand and analyzes the hurt. It seems to be healing well, without any infection. I pull on a knee-length slip, and a dark blue [dress](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1543853510777). Shigure takes me by the arm, after dressing himself, and tugs me slowly out the door. 

 

“Where are we going?” I ask. 

 

“There is a museum in the palace. I've never been there, so I figured we could go together.” He shrugs and blushes a little. 

 

He's taking me on a date? I’ve read about those in books at the concubine house. I never imagined that I would ever go on one! What do I say?

 

“That sounds nice.” I smile up at him. 

 

He holds my hand in his, and leads me along the halls, to a great set of double doors. He pushes them open, and we enter the old room containing all of its ancient trinkets. Our eyes move over objects, most of them forgotten by time. Jars, coffins, clothes, bones, and a whole assortment of other things litter the room. We come to a large glass case of old weapons. Most of them are covered in dust, hiding whatever memories they hold from the light of day. The Keeper of History hovers near us, but not so close as to crowd us. There are longswords, bows, polearms, broadswords, shortswords, cruel looking daggers, scythes, and spears all in one case.

 

“I like that one.” I point at a long staff with a sword-like triangular blade on each end of it. 

 

“The Naginata? It looks a little tall for you.” Shigure laughs. 

 

I stick my tongue out at him and laugh quietly with him. The only other person in here, is the worker, the Keeper of History. Shigure calls to him, he comes over and opens the case for us. Shigure passes down the staff, and hands it to me. As the wooden handle meets my hands, a warm feeling washes over me, and a rutilant light emits between my fingers. 

 

“What's going on?” I gasp. 

 

My eyes grow wide, and the staff shortens to half its previous length. The blades on the ends become long and curved, one pointing in each direction. The wooden handle turns to a clear glittering stone, and the shining silver blades turn glossy and black. 

 

“What?” I hiss. 

 

“Rose, is there something you’d like to tell me?” Shigure asks. 

 

He and I stare at each other for what feels like a long time. 

 

“She is of the Line.” The Keeper gasps. 

 

“Huh?” I wonder. 

 

“The Line? What line?” Shigure demands. 

 

“Follow me.” The Keeper whispers. 

 

I look up at Shigure, who is watching the Keeper. We follow him slowly, to a hidden room. He pulls a tapestry out of the way, revealing another small door. 

 

“Only those of the Line can enter.” The Keeper turns to me. 

 

“What line?” Shigure demands again.

 

The Keeper promptly ignores him.

 

“Do you know what's in there?” I ask nervously. 

 

He shakes his head. 

 

“Will she come out again?” The Keeper stares blankly at Shigure's question. 

 

“I don't know. I am not of the Line.” He frowns. 

 

I stare at the door and then at Shigure. 

 

“I will come back out. Nothing can stop me.” I assure him. 

 

He watches stiffly as I enter the room. There is no light, and as soon as I am over the threshold, the door slams shut behind me. I whip around, and pound on the door. 

 

“Shigure! Shigure, are you there?” I shout. 

 

“Rose?” He yells back. 

 

“Yeah, I'm okay! I'm gonna keep going. Wait here for me.” I call through the door. 

 

I glance over my shoulder, and into the darkness. 

 

“Be careful Rose.” I hear through the door. 

 

I nod to myself and take a moment to steel my nerves. Here we go. I don’t know if I’m being brave or stupid coming in here blindly, probably both. I move slowly through the dark room, bumping what feel like boxes occasionally. I can't hear anything and seeing is impossible in the black room. All at once, tinkling music rings through the air, and a spot light illuminates a pedestal. On the stand is a small box. I approached the box and stop in front of it. It looks like a miniature treasure chest. The chest itself is small enough to fit easily in one hand, its lid and body are ornately carved silver, with brass inlay. Someone spent a long time making this. How and why did it end up in here? A small scroll lies next to the chest, on a velvet cushion. I unroll it and read it aloud. 

 

“Only the Line can open me. Only the Line can unlock my power. Only if you have my key, only at the proper hour. Give me your name, and a little blood, only the Line will live. Do you have a little to give?” I raise my eyebrow, what an odd little poem. 

 

I look down at the box, considering my options. I place a hand on the chest, but immediately retract my hand because of a searing pain. I look at the box, now gleaming red on the lock. I glance at my throbbing palm, and stare at the bloody slice running the width. 

 

“What the?” I hiss. The box starts to glow with a golden light. 

 

“State your name child of the Line.” A deep male voice comes from inside the box. 

 

“Rose of the Concubine House.” I tilt my head to one side. 

 

What a curious little contraption. 

 

“Rose of the Concubine House, do you have the key?” The chest inquires. 

 

I look around, a key? 

 

“What key? Where can I find it?” I ask. 

 

“Only one of the Line may find it. Search for it in that which cuts deepest.” 

 

“That which cuts deepest?” I hiss and look at my new polearm. 

 

The first thing that comes to mind is words. I don’t know of anything that can cut so deep as a cruel word from a loved one. But how do you find a literal key in a phrase? Embedded in the center of one of the blades, is a key so small it's a wonder that I noticed it at all. I pry the key from the black metal and insert it into the keyhole. 

 

The whole room lights up suddenly, as if the sun erupted in the room, and the box shouts, “Initiate phase one!” 

 

Phase one? Of what? I grip my weapon tightly, and I hear a loud bang. I turn to see where it came from, but the room begins to fill with enemies. Huge spiders, globs of sentient goo, zombies, witches, and dark sprites all move into attack formation. I feel my heart rate climb, what’s going on here?! I brace myself for the coming battle, tightening my grip on the blade in my hands. 

 

“I promised Shigure that I would come out alive, and I'm not going to let any of you stop meeeeee!!!!!!!!” I shout and charge the mass of monsters. 

 

The spiders and zombies prove easy to defeat, and the goo balls put up little fight. The witches and the sprites on the other hand, are a little more difficult to catch and kill. The sprites have sharp wings, when they touch me, it cuts my skin. The witches have strong spells too. At least the witches have no aim. I feel my breathing deepen as I chase down the last sprite, I can feel my muscles aching. She does a swift dive from the air, and I kick her against the wall. As the sprite lays on the floor unconscious, I cut her in half.

 

“Well done, Rose of the Concubine House. Leave now or let the second phase begin.” The box shouts. “Step forward, place your hand on the cover of the chest to commence.” The deep voice from the box booms. 

 

I feel my chest heaving from my battle. I could leave if I wanted to? I glance around, to make sure that none of my enemies survived. What?! They're all gone! It was all... An illusion? It felt so real. I look down at myself, it was real for me. I still have cuts all over my body from the sprite’s razor wings. My dress is pretty much ribbons now. I imagine that would have been a deadly trial for any who failed. Wait a moment… Were all those monsters the remains of the people who have failed these tests? I clench my hand around the rod of my bladed staff and approach the silver chest. I glare at it for a long while, before raising a hand and placing it against the cool silver lid. A shock, like lightning runs up my arm, straight to my heart and mind. All the strength is sapped from my body, leaving me kneeling on the stone floor, hunched over one knee. I close my eyes, expecting to see nothing. But I am so very wrong. Everywhere around me is dark and green. This looks like a jungle, like in the books. Almost like the one on the other side of the river. I see a small blonde child being carried in the arms of a woman. Another adult is towing them both along. 

 

“Hurry hide her here. We can throw them off.” The ones says to the other. 

 

“No! I won't leave her to die in the wilderness.” The second growls and keeps running. 

 

I follow them for it feels like hours, my lungs burn from trying to keep up with them. I stop when they do and listen. A crunching noise approaches from the south. I want to see what is, and the woman pulls out a sword, holding it in the opposite hand she holds the child with. A large orange paw slinks out of the grass, followed by the body of a large tiger. She has a long, bloody cut that travels from just above her left eye, to the right side of her chin. If that were healed, she would look like… wait! It's her?! 

 

“Will you keep her safe?” The man asks the cat. 

 

“Yes. I will bring her somewhere she will not be recognized. I will watch over her for the rest of my days.” A deep female voice emanates from her, but her mouth doesn't move. 

 

I fall over into a bush, but the racket doesn't attract the attention of anyone. They don't even glance. I crawl closer to the tiger. 

 

“Mom?” I hiss. 

 

She doesn't seem to be able to see me, or anything. What the hell is she doing here? And she can talk?! How does she do that? Why isn’t she looking at me?

 

“Leave the child. I can't protect both of you, and even then… I don't know if either of us will survive the night.” The man pleads with the woman. 

 

She looks at the child in her arms, wishing that things could be different. 

 

“If you leave her, I will find you.” The woman threatens the cat. 

 

“I will not leave her side. This I swear to you.” The tigress nods. 

 

The woman gazes at the child for a moment longer, before kissing her, and laying her at the tiger's feet. 

 

“If this will give you a chance at life, I will pay the price a hundred times over. Goodbye my flower… my little Rose.” The woman begins to cry as she and the man start to sprint away. 

 

The child stands by the tiger, tears streaming down her face. She watches after the adults, I assume they are her parents. Hold on a moment. I… I remember this. That little girl… that's me. Both of me watch until the two adults are out of sight. We turn to stare at the monstrous face of our new caretaker. The wound on her face is freshly scabbed over, still bleeding in some places. I remember that she frightened me to begin with, but the feeling soon faded, along with the memory of my real parents. I go to put a hand on the little girl's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. As my hand lands, the scene changes before my eyes in a blur of color. 

 

“Push Rose!!!!” I hear a male voice shout. 

 

I turn at the mention of my name. Shigure is leaning over a bed. 

 

“Shigure!” I call to him, but he takes no notice of me. 

 

A huge, gut wrenching scream pierces the air, it's coming from the bed. I sprint over to see who it is, but I am faced with myself again. I'm older this time. Maybe 10 years from now. Why am I screaming. 

 

“Push, one more big one!” Shigure yells at me. 

 

Oh, I'm giving birth. I stumble back, tripping over myself, I'm giving birth!! I'm not ready to be a parent, what if I screw this kid up? Shigure is the father? He kept me?! Another shriek leaves my mouth, and then the child's wails pierce the air. 

 

“It's a boy.” Shigure smiles. 

 

I approach again, wanting to see my son. 

 

“I have to take him to Artorius.” He frowns. 

 

“No, don't take our baby to him. I want our son to have free will.” I cry as he backs away with our child in his arms. 

 

“You know what will happen if we don't submit to him. Innominat will eat our souls, and his personality anyway! At least this way he has parents.” Shigure starts crying with me. 

 

He will never truly meet his son, and he knows it. I try to run to Shigure, to take the child back from him, but I return to my own body before I make it. I gasp for air; my head is spinning so fast I can't see straight. I try to get up, only to fall on my side, my legs are like jelly. I wait for my head to stop, and my breathing to even out before trying to stand again. 

 

“Intriguing. Phase two complete. You have proven your body, mind, and heart. Rose of the concubine house, you are of the Line. You will know what to do.” The box sound pleased. 

 

It opens slowly, revealing a small pink crystal, and a note. I pick them both up and opt to read the note first. ‘One in a lifetime is all you need.’ I cock my left eyebrow, what is that supposed to mean? I turn to leave, until I see an inscription on the wall. The calligraphy is beautiful, written in metallic gold ink on the dark stone walls. ‘And the last shall partake. Being the last of the Line, the woman-child shall come from the green.’ I feel my heart thundering in my chest, a prophecy? I look at the crystal, it said partake. I lift a little stone to my nose. It smells like raspberries. I put it in my mouth, and it dissolves instantly. I suddenly get violently sick, and vomit in the corner. I shake uncontrollably, heaving all of the breath out of my body. I silently thank the Empyreans that I didn't eat much this morning. I wipe the corner of my mouth, removing what is left of the bile, and let my stomach settle down. 

 

“That was not pleasant.” I growl and lean my head against the cold stone wall. 

 

Now that I think about it, why the hell did I stuff some unknown substance in my mouth? I glance at the Naginata in my left hand, at least the crystal didn't kill me. I make my way to the door and push it open. Shigure and the Keeper are pacing in front of me. 

 

“I promised you that I would come back alive.” I smile gently. 

 

Shigure looks up from the floor and runs to me. He embraces me tightly, giving me the impression that he was worried. My hand rubs his bicep, and he pulls back from me. 

 

“What happened in there? You alright?” 

 

I nod at him. 

 

“I was tested. That is all I can say.” I evade giving him a specific answer. 

 

Quite honestly, I don’t really know what was going on in there. It sucked, whatever it was.

 

“I heard you scream. It sounded like you were in pain.” He whimpers. 

 

“I came back. I'm a little cut up, but I'm fine. Maybe a little shaken up too.” I shudder at the memory of the mental test. 

 

Me, a mother? I don't think I could ever do it. We hear a commotion outside the museum, so we check to see what it is. 

 

I look at the Keeper, and ask, “Am I supposed to return this?” I point at the weapon in my hands. 

 

“No, the blade has chosen its keeper, you shall possess it for the rest of your days. But be warned. Should you lose it, it will find you and take its revenge.” He warns me. 

 

I don't have time to thank him, or ask what that means, as we run to find where the noise is coming from. It sounds like an angry and confused mob.

 

We shove our way to the front of the crowd gathered in the gardens. Why is it everything happens here? Most people step out of the way when they see Shigure. I hold the back of his tunic with one hand, as to not get lost. When we reach the center of the crowd, we see four men holding tethers. My eyes follow the chains to the center, and I see my mother. She's been caught! One of the princes from the palace stands at the center, pacing between the crowd and my mother. I try to rush out, when Shigure catches me by the middle. 

 

“I have to save her.” I snarl at him, trying to worm free. 

 

“Wait until we hear what he has to say. These princes like to be the center of attention, I would bet good money, he will say something.” He struggles to keep me contained, while avoiding the black blades. 

 

I catch sight of some of the other concubines. They look appalled at the weapon in my hands, but ever so pleased that I am fighting against Shigure. 

 

“People of the Kingdom!” The prince starts, getting everyone's attention. “I am the 4th Prince, and I have a question for you all.” He stands. 

 

The crowd quiets down a little, listening to the prince. I stop struggling quite so hard, opting to wriggle gently instead of thrashing.

 

“What do you see? Who sees floating chains, as if an invisible animal is bound?” He waits for a raise of hands. Nearly the whole crowd indicates that way. “Who can see what is actually being bound?” The prince asks. 

 

I stop struggling, and raise my hand, so does Shigure. Two others raise their hands in addition to us. The prince curls his finger, beckoning us all forward. He has a pleased smirk on his face as his dull grey eyes fall on Shigure. We all step forward. I'm the only girl, the other two are wizened old men. The prince grins as we meet in the center of the mob. 

 

“As I suspected… A witch is among us. It is clear to me that this wench is casting a spell on us, testing her power.” He shouts to the people. 

 

“What?!” I hiss. 

 

Shigure releases me from his grip, allowing me to move again. 

 

“You are concealing your pet from us, endangering everyone here. What say you, whore!?” The prince shouts at me. 

 

“If I were a witch, why am I carrying a blade? Everyone knows that spellcasters only use Magic.” I make up an answer. 

 

Some of the people in the crowd are nodding. They seem to believe me. 

 

“But you, a woman, are one of four people who can see this daemon. Another of the four is your master, Shigure Rangetsu.” The prince grins maliciously. 

 

Shigure goes down on one knee before the prince, but his facial expression tells me that he is about to lose it. 

 

“Put the witch with her pet!” “Burn them both!” The crowd starts to shout. 

 

“No!” I scream. 

 

Shigure doesn't move. A set of guards breaks the ring of people around me. They trample forward and come for me. 

 

“I won't let you kill her!” I shout and take my bladed staff in both hands. 

 

They brought this upon themselves. Both guards come at me with swords, and one has a small shield. They attack me at the same time, their swords clanging against the blades on my weapon. I cut the head off of one of the guards, the one without the shield. His body falls, painting the ground red with his blood. I feel my heart pounding as I fight the second guard. Adrenaline pumps through me, and an itching sensation tingles on my leg. I grit my teeth against the feeling and continue to fight. I don't care if I have to lose a leg, I won't lose my mother. I knock the man's shield away and run him through. The dead guards decorate the grass as I run forward, swinging the weapon with all my strength, breaking one of the chains. 

 

“Run mom!” I shout and brace myself for more combat and blood. 

 

I'm not disappointed. I kill three more guards before I realize that Shigure still hasn't moved. The rest of the men holding the chains have run off by now, especially as I get closer. 

 

“Mom, you've got to get out of here!” I gasp. 

 

She just stares at me. 

 

“I know you can talk, just say what you want to tell me.” I growl. 

 

“So, you remember. You have gone through the test. It's time then.” She huffs. 

 

“Take my paw.” She orders. 

 

I take one paw in my hands, setting aside my weapon. 

 

“Repeat after me.” She leans her forehead against mine. “O, follower of the 6th vision.” 

 

“O, follower of the 6th vision.” I repeat. 

 

“These vows we exchange.” 

 

“These vows we exchange.” 

 

“May their purpose, resplendent, guided is Lost world.” 

 

“May our purpose, resplendent, guided is Lost world.” 

 

Blue glowing rings circle around us, rotating slowly. 

 

“Remember this true name I give unto you.” 

 

“Remember this true name I give unto you.” 

 

“Think of a name for me, do not say it aloud.” She instructs me. 

 

Kira. I think to myself. I watch as she fades into a ball of blue light, before entering my body. I can feel her presence inside me, and a power unlike anything I've ever felt. I remain there on the ground, staring at the spot where my mother was. My body starts to seize up, my eyes roll into the back of my head, and I collapse on the ground. The only thing tethering me to consciousness is the hard handle of the Naginata. A set of hands takes me by the shoulders, then drops me again. 

 

“Don’t touch her!” Shigure shouts.

 

I hear swords being drawn and the cracking of knuckles nearby. 

 

“Be smart Shigure, you know what will happen if you side with your whore over the royal family.” The prince laughs.

 

“Call her that again, and you’re dead.” Shigure growls. 

 

Why does he care so much when people call me that? I hear what sounds like someone punching someone else. Then a clanging of metal on metal, what on earth is going on here? My vision returns as quickly as it left, and my limbs regain their strength. I stand shakily, leaning hard on my weapon. I see a large group of guards surround us and begin to close the circle. I look at Shigure, who seems to be enjoying combat, but his hands are bloody, especially the one that is wrapped around a short sword. We go back to back, but I can barely stay upright.

 

“That is quite enough.” An old, irritated voice pierces the silent air. 

 

Everyone looks up. On one of the balconies overlooking the garden, is the king. Oh boy, we really put our foot in it this time.

 

“Master Shigure, you and your concubine will come to me now.” He commands. 

 

I drop my head and eyes in submission. 

 

“Yes Majesty.” Shigure lowers the little weapon, dropping it with a metallic clang. 

 

He comes and stands by my side. He takes my weapon in his hands and pulls me up by the upper arm. 

 

“We have to go Rose.” He whispers. 

 

For the first time ever, he sounds fearful. I look up at him, but his eyes are without focus and empty. This can’t be good.

 

We reach the King’s balcony, and the prince has beaten us there. 

 

“Hurry up Shigure, I want to enjoy this.” The prince bumps past Shigure, knocking shoulders together. 

 

The prince stumbles a little, before leaning on a pillar behind us. Shigure is far more solid than that little prince. We approach the king, and halt on bended knee at his feet. The king is a tall man with dark hair and silver eyes. He is a man who is broad in the shoulder, and muscular in the forearm. The air about him speaks of strength, cunning, power, and wisdom. 

 

“Rise.” He scowls at us. 

 

Shigure and I stand, staring at the king. 

 

“First, I must admit my disappointment. If the guards of the palace can't keep you, a concubine, occupied, then we are more vulnerable than I thought.” He pauses. 

 

This is not what I expected, and I'm sure it shows on my face. 

 

“Second, I must apologize to you. My son's behavior was not acceptable. For him to proclaim death on one of the malakhim is bad enough.” He huffs, and holds up his hand, as if to signal us to stop. 

 

I look to my side to see the prince has put himself in our line, grinding his teeth angrily next to me. 

 

“He also passed judgment on two with the talent for exorcism.” He gazes deeply at his son, and then at us, seeing if we know what he means. 

 

“I have the talent as well. Only a blade, held by someone with the gift, can kill a daemon. The other two who could see your malak, are old exorcists. They're retired from the line of duty, having served their country diligently, they spent their entire lives in my service. I implore you to forgive my son. He acted out of arrogance, and jealousy.” The King scowls at the prince next to me. 

 

I find myself without words. 

 

“Please go, except Rose. I wish to speak to you.” Shigure and the prince bow to the king and leave us. 

 

The king leads me to a stone bench, so he can sit next to me. I look at the ground out of respect for my king. 

 

“Look up, my dear.” He sighs softly. 

 

I let my eyes slide up, and lock onto his grey ones. 

 

“Ever since you came to the palace you have upset the status quo.” He frowns, before beaming at me. “You keep things lively. I heard from the Fieldmaster that you beat Shigure when you two sparred. That is quite a feat. I confess that I'm impressed. How did someone with so little training defeat such a master with a longsword?” He asks. 

 

“Quite honestly, I think he saw the blood on my leg, and threw the duel. I became injured the night previous, and I tore through the stitches. Healer Khan is a wonderful man and does his job well. He burned my wound closed just yesterday.” I flush a little bit. 

 

“If you don't consider it too risqué, may I see the wound?” He asks. 

 

I feel a little shock run through me. 

 

“Oh, o-of course.” I stammer. 

 

I pull my skirts up to where it is… or was. 

 

“What?” I hiss. 

 

All that is left of the cut is a long, pinkish- white scar. 

 

“It didn't look like this when I woke up this morning.” I gasp at it. 

 

“I see, you are more than you seem, aren't you?” He smiles knowingly. 

 

“I'm of the Line, whatever that means.” I shrug. 

 

His eyes grow wide for a fraction of a second. 

 

“Do not say that! If you truly are, then do not tell anyone. The Line where a group of warriors. They healed faster than anyone else, allowing them to fight more. They were a people that were bent on blood. There hasn't been anyone from the Line in this land in hundreds of years.” He warns me. “The Line trained their children from birth, trained as killers. People often mistook them for daemons. Most of them were merciless animals, some were different.” He smiles softly, seeing my worried expression. “I met one of the Line, long ago.” He remembers. 

 

“I thought you said the Line hasn't been here for hundreds of years.” I frown. 

 

“Yes, I was in Midgand, making a trade agreement. A band of brigands attacked me on the road. But a woman of the Line was assigned to my guard. She was beautiful! She was deadly and had a heart of gold.” He smiles fondly. “I invited her to come back and be my queen. She declined, having a husband and children of her own. That was, oh… 40 years ago.” He pats my hand. “You have so much power in you. It is your choice how you use it.” I feel myself smiling at the wizened words of my king. “Go now Rose. Shigure will be at my son's throat before long.” He laughs quietly. 

 

I nod, and a bow before leaving. Sure enough, Shigure has backed the prince into a corner. 

 

“Pull something like that again, and I'll end you personally.” He growls lowly and jabs a bloody finger into the smaller man's chest. 

 

“Shigure?” I ask. 

 

He turns around, allowing the prince to escape. 

 

“Rose. What did his majesty want?” He asks. 

 

“Just to chat. Our king is a wonderful man.” I smile. 

 

Shigure raises his eyebrow and pulls me back to his room. 

 

“Did he tell you about the Line?” He asks. 

 

“Yes. But I don't really have much more information than we found out earlier. I learned that the Line were warriors, and killers. But if I keep my head, I can keep my heart.” I pace the room. “Apparently, we are trained from birth as fighters. But my parents left me in the jungle, only to be cared for by my mother, the tigress. I didn't receive the training, or most of it, because of the Companion House, I kept some of my innate instincts. As a result, my power went dormant.” I analyze. 

 

“Power?” Shigure asks. 

 

“Yes, he said that people of the Line heal at an accelerated rate.” 

 

“If that were true, wouldn't your leg be healed?” He points out. 

 

“It is, look!” I pull my skirts up again. 

 

Upon seeing scar, he rushes forward, and takes my thigh in both hands. I can't help but notice how close his hands are to my nether regions. 

 

“Wow, how did you…” He trails off, realizing the same thing I just had. 

 

He and I stare at each other, both blushing furiously. He lets go of my leg and stands up quickly, putting some distance between us. A short awkward silence follows. I drop my skirts, hoping to relieve the tension. 

 

Shigure clears his throat, “How did that heal so fast?” He inquires. 

 

“I can only assume that, since I've become aware of who I am, it awakened something long asleep.” I muse.

 

The room is quiet, and still for a while. The silence is broken suddenly when I sneeze violently. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Shigure asks. 

 

“What?” I respond. 

 

“Are you hungry?” He repeats. 

 

“Well yes, but do you always ask if someone is hungry after they sneeze?” I giggle. 

 

“Huh?” He tilts his head. 

 

“Never mind.” I continue to laugh as we head out of the door. 

 

We walk to the kitchens, the rain still pouring down. As we arrive, I hold the door open for Shigure. He smirks a little bit and pulls me into the line with him. 

 

“I hear you've had a full day.” An old, rough voice comes from behind me. 

 

We turn to see the Fieldmaster. I bow my head to him. 

 

“My Lord, beg pardon, I did not see you there.” I mutter. 

 

“No pardon is needed. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I sought an audience with you. You have proven yourself a worthy adversary, even to Lord Shigure. I ask if you will continue training with us, or will you keep your skill a secret?” He asks. 

 

I don't say anything. Secret wouldn't be the word I would use, the whole palace saw me kill those guards. I look to see Shigure, who has obviously been listening to us. He doesn't do anything. This is my choice alone. 

 

“You will have my answer tomorrow.” I reply. 

 

“A fair answer. I await your decision _eagerly_.” He nods to us and walks away. 

 

We watch after him, until he is out of sight. At the end of the line, Shigure takes us on a detour, bypassing all the tables. I follow him without saying anything. He leads me to the practice fields, and we sit on the stone steps. I feel a surge of power run up my body, and a glowing blue ball exits out of my head. We watch as the blue ball turns into my mother. 

 

“I feel as though I owe you some answers.” Her alto voice hums. 

 

“What happened to my parents?” I ask. 

 

She closes her eyes for a second. 

 

“They left you with me. That was what the test of the mind showed you. I sent a friend after them, to let me know what happened. My little flower… They were killed. They ran from daemons, only to find a second nest of them. I promised them that I would watch over you for the rest of my days. I have done that. Even when you could not find me, I have done that.” She smiles at me. 

 

“Why did you come to me, a few nights ago at the river.” 

 

“I felt your need. You are of the Line. One of your abilities is empathic. You read people's emotions. When you were a child and we were together in the jungle, you touched my heart. You connected us to each other. I can feel what you feel.” She stares at me. 

 

“Empathic? She plays with people's emotions?” Shigure asks. 

 

“No. She reads them. She cannot change them, but she is acutely aware of how those around her are feeling.” She answers him. 

 

“Mom, where were you while I was in the concubine house?” I ask. 

 

Those were some of my darkest times. She sighs deeply before answering. 

 

“First, I'm not your mother. Second, I watched you from afar. It was not safe for me to approach. It was even less safe for you.” Her green eyes sparkle in the low light. 

 

“You will always be my mother.” I scowl slightly and fork some food into my mouth. 

 

We are silent, listening to the rain. 

 

“What happened today?” Shigure asks her. 

 

“I was passing through a village when someone with strong resonance saw me. Only those who are strong of spirit can see malakhim. He brought me before the prince, who could not see me. I was bound, and then you showed up. I taught you how to tether malakhim. You are a strange vessel though. You let me keep my free will. Usually, when a malak is bound, their will is locked away.” She pauses, looking at me. “For all intents and purposes, you own me. I am your malak. And in a way I own you. You are my vessel.” She places a paw on my knee. “You are still an empty vessel, even with me. The depths of your power would allow you to contain many malakhim.” She nuzzles my neck. 

 

I smile, and sigh, wrapping my arms around her neck for a moment. She makes all the stress fall away. She could always do that. Shigure and I eat quietly, and my mother plays in the puddles on the field. When we finish, I scoot closer to him, and lean my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and lays his head on top of mine. I close my eyes, and just listen to the rain. I feel something bumped my leg, and it frightens me. My eyes snap open, and I jump a little. Shigure picks up his head and looks down at me. I stare down to see a little black kitten, playing with the sparkles on my dress. I giggle a little bit and pick up the small creature. 

 

“Hello little one. What are you doing here?” 

 

He makes a little noise, and wiggles in my hands. I lay him in my lap, and he climbs over to my knees. He stares over the little cliff, and down to the grass. He decides that he would rather play where it's dry. Instead, he scales me, and rests on my shoulder. 

 

“Well aren't you a little adventurer.” I laugh as he goes behind my neck, onto my other shoulder. 

 

He leaps from me, and onto Shigure's lap. 

 

“Oh, you crazy cat.” He laughs. 

 

I look up to see my mother approaching us. She's completely soaked, and she sits at my feet, watching the kitten play. I pick up the baby cat and hold him out to her. She stares intently at the kitty. He curls up in my hands, and stares back at her. We wait for a moment to see what he'll do, when he springs from my hands onto my mother's face. Shigure and I laugh as he climbs to the top of her head, and bats at her ears. 

 

“Can we keep him?” Mom purrs. 

 

I look at Shigure, and he narrows his eyes. 

 

“Well, we got one unintentional pet, do I need another one?” He asks. 

 

“Yes?” Mom laughs. 

 

“Well alright then. But you gotta look after him.” Shigure crosses his arms. 

 

“I can do that.” She grins, and rubs against his shoulder, leaving a large wet spot. 

 

“No more pets though! My room is pretty small. We're going to be crowded with the two of us, and the two of you cats. We can't just move into a bigger room either.” Shigure gripes. 

 

“Yes Master.” I smile and pick up the kitten. 

 

My mom turns back into a ball of light and enters my body again. 

 

“Don't call me that.” He scowls suddenly. 

 

“Okay.” I whimper, looking down. 

 

We walk back to the room and let the kitten wander around. 

 

“I think you should name him.” I smile as I go to pull on a purple silken nightgown. 

 

My mother returns in front of me and sits for a moment. 

 

“I'll leave you two alone at night. You deserve some privacy, and I miss the jungle. Call my true name, the one you gave me in your head, if you need me.” She smiles and slinks out of the room. 

 

Shigure watches as the door closes behind her, and he locks the door. 

 

“So that's your mom… I like her.” He smiles, and plops on the bed. 

 

A second later the kitten jumps from the windowsill, and onto Shigure's chest. 

 

“You little devil.” He laughs at the cat. 

 

“See, he wants you to name him.” I laugh and sit on the corner of the bed. 

 

“Can we name him cloak, so if we get another cat, we can name it dagger? So, then we would have Cloak and Dagger.” He chuckles. 

 

“I thought you said no more pets.” I laugh at him. 

 

“Oh yeah.” He sighs. 


	5. 5

“Screw you Rose!” 

 

“That's what _he_ tried to do!” 

 

“You're one of my most sought-after whores, don't make me sell you.” 

 

“I didn't choose this. One more person tries to get with me, and I'll kill everyone in this damn place!” 

 

Mr. Gin takes his head in his hands and pulls at his already sparse gray hair. 

 

“I mean it Gin. I will kill them.” I hiss, slamming the door to my shack. 

 

Seven years have passed since Shigure sent me away. Seven years since I came to the Brothel. Seven damn years since he broke me. I'm here as a security guard, but no one would believe it. I protect the girls from the rougher customers. 

 

“I'm not a whore.” I snarl to myself. 

 

Not a whore. Shigure told me never to let anyone call me that. He also told me that he would come for me. That was seven years ago. He lied. Everything he ever said to me was a lie. That's all men do. He probably moved on to a different concubine by now. He’s probably had all the concubines. Scumbag. Dirt. Asshole. I frown to myself as I fiddle with the tie on my shirt. I shouldn't be surprised. All men are liars and pigs, and they always will be. I shrug off my armor, laying it across the low-slung bed. 

 

“I'm not a whore.” I growl again. 

 

I pull my pants off and replace them with snug, black leather leggings. Silence envelopes my thoughts, the dank little shack looms in around me. I tug my shirt over my head and toss it into the corner. I plop down on the bed in my black satin bra, and stare at the leaky roof, and watch as water trails from the peak, down the wall. A knock comes at the door. 

 

“Yes?” I sneer. 

 

No answer. 

 

“What do you want Gin!?” I shout, leaping from my bed. 

 

I stomp across the wooden floor, and yank the door open, my fists immediately clench. My fingernails bite into my hands as I see the eldest Rangetsu brother standing in front of me. His eyes rake over me, lingering on my mostly exposed chest for a fraction of a second.

 

“What do you want?” I snarl at him. 

 

“Hey Rose. Long time no see.” Shigure smirks upon seeing me. 

 

“Back away, before I hurt you.” I snap. 

 

“Listen Rose, I need your help.” He starts. 

 

“You should have thought about that before you sent me away!” I shout. 

 

I loved him, and he sent me here. The one place that he knew I detested more than anywhere else in the world. No real person would do that to someone.

 

“Will you just hear me out!?” He growls back. 

 

“No! You did this to yourself. You did this to me!” I scream. 

 

“I know! And I'm sorry!” He pushes his way into my little house. “I only sent you away because I was scared!” His voice shakes with frustration as he closes the door behind him. 

 

I back up against the damp wall, “Scared of what?” I scowl at him. 

 

“Of… losing.” 

 

“Losing? So, my life is nothing more than a game to you?!” I growl angrily. 

 

“What? No, that's not what I-” 

 

“You never understood Shigure. You never will. I am done being a part of your life. I'm done being a piece in your game.” I jam my finger into his chest and push him away from me. “Leave me be Shigure, or…” 

 

“Or what?” He growls back, his eyes growing hard. 

 

“I'll kill you too.” I feel my heart shudder behind my ribs. 

 

Could I really do it? We were pretty evenly matched every time we sparred.

 

“You think you can kill me Rose? I've grown stronger since we've been apart.” He frowns. 

 

“You make it sound as if we both chose to go our separate ways.” 

 

“I told the elders you weren't right for me, but that you couldn't come here. Not as a… a whore.” He pauses. “They promised me that you would be a guard, and never service others.” He drops his head, casting his gaze at the dark floor boards. 

 

“Do you have any idea how many of the elders came here to try and get me to service them? Do you?! Every damn one of them! And when I refused, they went inside and got laid anyway, real honorable.” I spit.

 

I can feel my frame shaking with rage as I narrow my eyes at him. I never should have trusted him in the first place, or the elders. 

 

“Be gone Shigure. Don't let me catch you around here again.” I open the door to my shack and shove him out. 

 

I lock the door behind him and press my back against it. I sink down to the floor, and sob into my hands. How could he do this to me? He thinks he can just pop back into my life, just when I was accepting that he would never come back. How does he still have so much power over me? I was finally free of my heartache, at least I thought I was. Was there truth in anything he said to me, ever? I think back on all of the tender moments we shared in dark, locked rooms. I curse my weakness, he can probably hear my whining. A glowing blue ball exits my body, floating out the top of my head. 

 

“I'm sorry Rose. I know how you feel about him.” Kira pauses, as if waiting for a response. “I also know that he deserves a second chance.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“He deserves a second chance.” She repeats. 

 

“Don't you dare say that! He did this to me! I… I wanted to be with him. He broke my heart, now he'll never get my help again.” I growl, before turning my back on her.

 

Hours later, another knock comes from my door. 

 

“Go away Shigure.” I snarl. 

 

“It's not Shigure.” A cold voice laughs through the wooden door. 

 

I hate this voice more than Shigure's. I pull the door open to see the Taskmaster of the Concubine House leaning against the doorframe. His white shirt is unbuttoned to the bottom of his ribcage and covered in an open brown leather vest. He wears loose brown pants, but even they can't hide his obvious pleasure at seeing me so tortured. I pick up my Naginata and set one of the black blades against his neck. My mother steps between us, as if to protect this creature of a man. 

 

“Don't interfere in this.” I bite at her lowly. 

 

She growls deeply at me but doesn't move. 

 

“Move!” I shout at her. 

 

“No.” She snaps at me. 

 

“They told me that this place drove women mad. I guess they weren't just rumors.” He cackles. 

 

“Give me one good reason not to kill you.” I spit and lower the sharp blade. 

 

I blame him for Shigure passing me on. How can someone so high up in the chain of command be trusted, when everything he tells his concubine is immediately known by traitors? That would make him a traitor by default. 

 

“Well, I heard Gin talk about selling you. He and I are good buddies, I just wanted to be the one to tell you to pack your bags.” He grins, and backs up, out of the reach of my blades. 

 

What? I feel my face change, I probably look like someone just slapped me. 

 

“That's right, you're up for auction, tonight. I'm looking very forward to the things I will do to you.”

 

 I feel my frame start shaking with rage, my blood begins to boil. I'm not one of the concubines. I can't be sold! But the decree, it never distinguished between whores and guards. It says that all women of the Brothel owners choosing may be auctioned. They want me gone that badly? So be it. I'll burn this place down, like I meant to years ago. 

 

“Be gone.” I grumble at him and turn my back. 

 

“Don't you walk away from me bitch! I'm your new owner.” He approaches me. 

 

My mother moves out of the way, signaling that now is my time. She knew what was going on, she knew what was going to happen. 

 

“One more step, and you're dead.” I hiss. 

 

“You hurt me, and the life will be drained from you. You wouldn't dare!” He laughs, and steps into my shack. 

 

He grabs my bicep with one hand, and my hip with the other. I stare at the hand on my arm for a second, and then crush it with one of my own, breaking all of his bones. He slaps my face and tries to pin me down. As he goes to slap me again, I catch his other hand, and crush it as well. He cries out in pain and withdraws from my place of residence. Now is my chance. I pick up my double-bladed staff again and slash up his spine. He falls to the ground, pretty red blood drenches the dirt around him, and frosts my dark blade. The pathetic little man is curled up in a ball on the grassy ground. 

 

“You will know pain. You will know fear. And then you will die.” I cackle as I hold him up by his greasy brown hair. 

 

He uncurls, and glares at me stoically. 

 

“Oh, don't act tough baby, you're the same kind of coward as your brother.” I laugh. 

 

Finally, a little bloodshed. I throw him back down on the dirt, he sprawls out, making him an easy target. I step on his chest, pushing him into the dirt. He tries to scramble away but having two broken hands makes that difficult. I cut his shirt open, exposing a hairy chest and a beer belly. I grin devilishly, I'll make him pay. I slice down, starting at his collarbone, passing over his heart, and ending at the waistband of his pants. He clenches his teeth, and sucks in a breath of air. 

 

“Don't be shy, let it all out.” I laugh gleefully. 

 

He just squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block me out. I cut down the other side of his chest, making a second river of blood flow. 

 

“You really know how to show a girl a good time, but alas, our little date has come to its close.” I snicker. 

 

“You bitch!” He screams and tries to fight back. 

 

That's all that it takes to make me snap. I throw my weapon aside and take his skull in my hands. I feel a surge of raw power flow through me, I pull his head sharply to the side, and snap his neck. I let his body fall to the ground, and pick up my blades again. I look at the motionless corpse for a second before bringing one of the dark shards of metal down on the limp neck. His head rolls into the grass, decorating the green slivers of plant material with crimson droplets. I pick up his head and stare into his lifeless eyes. 

 

“Call me a bitch again, I dare you.” I hiss. 

 

Grinning madly, I throw the head as hard as I can down the hill, leading to the village. Someone will find it. My mother sits next to me and leans her head on my waist. She can feel everything I feel. All of the excitement, anger, joy, and guilt… all of it. He caused pain, but still, did he deserve to die? Did he deserve this kind of death? And if the bracelet were linked to him, why am I alive? It seems that he was lied to as well. Artorius… Whoever he is, he must be the head of this. A second blue ball emerges from me. 

 

“Tha’ was quick.” A small black Normin grins up at me. “You want I should dispose of ‘im for ya boss?” He looks at the body. 

 

“No. I have other things to attend to Karnon. His will not be the only body that I leave tonight.” 

 

“Yes boss.” He laughs. 

 

Karnon came here a year ago, nearly dead, so I made a pact with him. His normin name is Normin Carnal, that was the term. I know delicate information, and he gets a home, a vessel. He serves me of his own free will. 

 

“Tonight, we destroy the Brothel.” I smirk up at the tall tower in front of me. 

 

I kneel down, next to the bloody body, and take one of its hands in mine. I slip the dead appendage between my wrist and the bracelet and use it to try and pull the trinket off of me. I frown deeply, no matter how hard I tug, the damn thing won't come off. Shit.

 

That night, I warn the girls to be out when the auction happens. If they listened, they won't die. If they stayed…  Well, they had their chance. 

 

“Karnon, you remember the plan?” 

 

“Yeah boss. You goes up on da stage to be sold, den you make your li’le speech. When you're done, I light da place up, right?” 

 

“Exactly.” I scowl as we arrive at the doors of the theater in the Brothel. 

 

My mother is waiting for us at the shack, ready to run. I packed a bag, and she has my blades. I grimace darkly to myself as the other whores gather around me. We are put in a specific order, me being somewhere in the middle of the group of women. In our little hoard, I see Aylee, she was the concubine of the third Rangetsu brother. She's behind me. She'll burn with the rest of them, good riddance. The plan is to kill every single one of the tradesmen who come here, hoping to buy women. Disgusting swine. If I can kill them, no one will stumble upon the scene I am about to create, for a while. That will give me a good head start. I keep my eyes ahead of me, not wanting to lose my nerve. The seven girls ahead of me are sold quickly. These pigs are greedy men, only thinking about their own putrid desires. I mount the stage as the last of the women is dragged from the stage, screaming. 

 

“Lot number eight has been privately purchased.” Gin calls to the crowd. 

 

Many insults and boos are uttered by the crowd. Privately sold? So that's why the Taskmaster was so confident, he already bought me. I feel my blood boil again as I reach the end of a catwalk. The people have stopped paying attention, this should be fun. Most of the audience is male, go figure. 

 

“I promised I would never come here.” I start. 

 

The audience stares up at me, and the chatter dies down in the room. 

 

“I promised myself I would never be sold. So, this place will burn, with everyone in it.” I smile. 

 

Karnon start shooting off fireballs in every direction, lighting the wooden building aflame. I laugh maniacally as the floor above starts to cave in. Two of the tradesmen leap out the closest window and run off into the night. Damnit, no one was supposed to get away. 

 

“Karnon block all the exits, no one gets out.” I order. 

 

“Yes boss!” He cackles and blocks all the doors and windows with fire. 

 

People leap up, screaming, running in every direction, trying to escape. Two of the other guards run at me, trying to contain me. I dodge their swords, and they skewer each other. 

 

“Morons.” I cackle and take their blades. 

 

No wonder I was head of the guard. Mom has my weapon, so these pitifully made blades will have to do. The air fills with screams, and smoke. People and furniture crash together, and then to the floor. There are the corpses of those who were trampled, and the others who have collapsed from the smoke. Some of the men come to attack me. Silly men. I cut them down with the swords in my hands, littering the ground with bodies, drenching the floors in blood. I laugh in a mad fashion as I chase the remaining people around the room, killing them one by one, until there's only one person left. I hadn't even noticed he was there. Shigure. He stands in the center of the burning room, waiting for me. 

 

“Rose… What have you become?” He growls at me, his eyes full of confusion and sorrow. 

 

“I am what you made me.” I gnarr at him. 

 

“I did no such thing to you. You have become this yourself.” 

 

“I am of the Line. This was always my destiny, to kill, and burn, and keep killing. Do you think you can stop me?” I cackle darkly. 

 

“I want a deal.” He shouts over the burning. “You beat me in a duel, and I'll stay here to die.” He puts his hand up and wraps it around the hilt of his sword. 

 

“And if you win?” 

 

“You come with me.” He smiles gently. 

 

I think for a second before nodding. He knew I wouldn't turn this down. He draws a long sword from his back, holding it in two hands. 

 

“I see you've become head of the Rangetsu Clan. I suppose congratulations are in order!” I growl, and charge at him. 

 

“No, I killed the sword’s keeper, and took it.” He blocks my blades. 

 

“That's the same thing.” I sing-song at him, and parry. “Mommy must be so proud.” I grunt as I slug him in the stomach.

 

He doubles over but blocks my blade as I go to chop his head off.

 

“You know full well she’s the one I killed for this sword.” He scowls as he straightens back up.

 

Our blades clash, and sparks fly from the metal grinding together. He pushes me back, my feet scraping the ground. 

 

“Don't go easy on me now, I might think you ever had feelings for me.” I laugh and move in again. 

 

I swing the twin blades in unison, Shigure blocks both. He uses his shoulder to push me a little, then kicks me through the wall. I land on my back in the stone rubble, and the wind gets knocked out of me. The world is spinning, and my head hurts. I try to get up but by the time I do, Shigure is kneeling on both of my wrists. His sword at my neck. I drop my blades, glaring up at him.  

 

“Finish it.” I croak. 

 

He stares down at me, for the first time his eyes are unreadable to me. 

 

"Finish it, you lying coward. Save me whatever dignity I have left." I spit.

 

“I'm sorry Rose.” He frowns and punches me in the face. 

 

My head bounces off a rock, and I fall unconscious.


	6. 6

 

 

When I wake, all I see is grey fabric. I feel bent in half. 

 

“Uhhhh.” I groan, as I notice how much my head hurts. 

 

“Morning sleepy. I was starting to wonder if you were going to wake up at all.” Shigure’s cheery voice booms in my ear. 

 

“Shhhh!” I hiss. 

 

“Sorry.” He laughs loudly. 

 

Why is the world upside down? And what is grabbing me around the hips? Oh… Shigure. 

 

“Put me down.” I order him. 

 

“Nah, can't guarantee you won't run off.” 

 

“Did you at least get my mom before you stole me?” I growl and try to wriggle my way out. 

 

“Yeah. She was waiting for me. She was the one who told me your plan.” He frowns. 

 

“Figures.” I grumble. 

 

I see my mother walking alongside him, looking very proud of herself, carrying my large bag in her mouth. 

 

“How long have you been walking?” 

 

“Eh, two days. Seriously, I wondered if I bought a crappy product.” He laughs. 

 

“Bought?” 

 

“Yeah, I was the one who bought you. You cost me a pretty penny to.” He continues. 

 

I grumble under my breath, he's the one who bought me? Why me? He keeps walking for a while longer, before asking me a question. 

 

“What was your plan after destroying the Brothel?” 

 

I think about it for a second. 

 

“Leave the continent. Get my revenge, then find somewhere quiet, and alone.” I try to get down again. “Will you please put me down?!” I hiss. 

 

“Okay.” He shrugs and sets me on my feet. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You and I have the same plan, and because you said please.” He shrugs and keeps going. 

 

I watch him as he walks down the road without looking back. 

 

“You're awfully confident that I'll follow you.” I sneer. 

 

“Yeah, because I have something important to you.” He laughs and twiddles my double-bladed Naginata in his fingers. 

 

My eyes widen, he really stole that from me?! 

 

“Give that back!” I shout and run after him. 

 

“Don't think so sweetheart. This is my insurance policy. Because if you lose this thing, it'll take revenge on you, or some shit like that.” He shoulders my weapon and looks down at me. “Yeah, I remember what the Keeper said. Khan also sends his regards.” He claps me on the shoulder. 

 

“When did you turn back into an adolescent boy?” I hiss, rubbing my shoulder. 

 

“Probably as soon as you left. I fell back into some old ways, apathy being the main one. After you were gone, I never had another concubine… or woman at all.” 

 

“Do you expect me to be impressed?” 

 

“Nah, just wanted you to know.” He frowns. 

 

I scowl at him, wanting nothing more than to take my weapon back, and leave him in the dust. I start to plot my revenge against him when he turns to stare at me. He doesn’t say anything, just stares. I grimace back, not wanting such undivided attention, even from someone I used to love. He observes me for a while longer, then turns back to the road. Before really thinking about what I’m doing, I leap into the air, reaching for my weapon. My hand closes on the handle, but Shigure holds firm. We play tug of war for it for a while, each trying to pull the other off balance. Unfortunately for me, Shigure is as strong as he looks. He stops pulling, only to lift me straight up. My feet leave the ground, leaving me to dangle from the crystalline handle of my bladed staff.

 

“Really? That was your big plan?” He asks, his expression bored, one eyebrow raised lazily.

 

“This isn't as dignified as I envisioned this ending.” I narrow my eyes at him before letting go.

 

“Usually your plans are good, and get you somewhere, that just sucked.” He laughs, shaking his head.

 

“Shut up.” I scowl at the dirt road.

 

“You’ve changed Rose, not in a good way.” He pushes me in a playful manner.

 

I don’t want to play though. I don’t go for my blades this time. I tackle Shigure off the side of the road, he releases the weapon as we skid down the ditch, landing us in a shallow creek. We roll about in the water and mud, trying to pin the other to the ground. Shigure wins, shoving me into the mud.

 

“If you wanted to get wet that bad, all you had to do was ask.” He laughs coldly, shoving his large hands up my shirt. 

 

He squeezes my breasts once before I knee him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the side. He removes his hands from me, cupping his tender bits, making a whining noise as he tries to stand. I attempt to run up the ditch side to get my weapon back, but I’m not fast enough. He grabs me by the ankles, forcing me back into the water. It’s deeper this time, the chilly waves reaching my shins. He and I try to hit each other, him not wanting to do any real damage. I kick him behind the knee, then punch him in the face, bruising my knuckles on his cheekbone. My aim isn’t as good as it used to be. He falls back, splashing in the water. He doesn’t bother getting back up, he just pulls my feet out from under me. I tumble down into the deeper part of the creek, washing most of the caked in mud out of my hair.

 

“You… you… you asshat!” I shriek at him, thrashing about in the shallow water.

 

He just stands up, clutching his middle, and laughs at me.

 

I lurch forward, pouncing on him, and bringing him back down into the water. He seems to be enjoying this! That was not my goal. I find a sharp rock and try to stab him with it. He just slaps the stone out of my hand, lifting me up into the air again. He throws me away from him, into an even deeper part of the creek. I sit in the water, shoulder deep, and just sit. This wasn’t meant to be fun for him. I was supposed to at least knock him unconscious, take his stuff, and leave him behind. 

 

“Asshat, that’s really the best you’ve got for me?” He stands a foot away from me, staring down at me with one of his little smirks.

 

I just sit in the water, pouting mentally. He isn’t supposed to be laughing at me.

 

“You’re so cute when you pout.” He laughs, bending down to help me up.

 

I take this opportunity to pull him into the water with me. He gets a frightened look on his face as he dives into the shallow creek. I fall into a fit of laughter as his head comes back above the surface of the water. He has a piece of a stick stuck in his hair. I reach up slowly to grab it when he stops my hand, holding me by my wrist.

 

“If I were trying to hit you, my hands would be moving a lot faster.” I shake my head, still grinning from laughing at him.

 

He lets my hand go, allowing me to retrieve the twig from his hair. I had forgotten just how soft his hair actually was. It’s like newborn fur mixed with velvet. I show him the stick, then let it float away in the current of the stream. I look back up to see him watching me closely, like he used to when we first met. He needs to be sure I won’t attack him again. To allay his fears, I tip my head back in the water, finishing washing the mud from my long blonde locks. I feel a shiver run up my spine, but I don’t let him see how cold I just got.

 

“Come on, let's get you warmed up.” He laughs, lifting me from the water.

 

He carries me up the bank of the ditch, then sets me on my feet in the road.

 

“What makes you think I’m cold?” I ask, getting a little defensive.

 

“Honey, anyone could tell, all they have to do is look at you.” He gestures to my body.

 

I look down to see that my chest has betrayed me, stupid reaction to the cold, makes me super obvious. Shigure just laughs at me more, taking my staff up from the dirt road and resting it on his shoulder again.

 

We walk along in silence for a long time, barely drying before reaching the port. We stroll along the boardwalk, passing the port shops when a group of armed guards appears on the opposite end, looking to the east rather than at us.

 

“Ah shit!” Shigure curses and yanks me behind a shop wall. 

 

His body encases me, my back against the cold brick. Years ago, I would have given anything to be in a position like this with him. But that was before. I watch from under his arm as a couple of soldiers run by, their armor clanking with each step. 

 

“You're hiding… What did you do?” I hiss into his chest. 

 

“You're right. I killed my mother, but I never intended to take a lordship position. I told you, I fell back into old ways. I just wanted to fight a strong opponent, and mom was the best I'd ever seen. I killed her, took Stormhowl, then left. The elders have issued a warrant for my arrest, but they would take my head if the opportunity arose.” He releases me. 

 

“And you don't want to kill your own people.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him. “We gotta get out of here.” 

 

“Yeah, Rokurou is after me. He'll find me again before anyone else does the first time, he's a sharp kid.” 

 

“You're afraid of little Roo?” I laugh as we make it to the docks. 

 

“Afraid? No, he still can't beat me in a duel. We proved that a day into our little walk. I just don't want to have to kill him. He has some part to play in this world still.” Shigure frowns. 

 

I watch him closely, is he serious? 

 

“Your little Roo got bigger and stronger too. He was never the same… after you were gone.” His frown deepens. 

 

“How many siblings do you have left?” 

 

“Two sisters, three brothers, including Rokurou.” His voice is heavy. 

 

I watch his eyes, he seems lost in bloody memory. How many did he kill? How many did Rokurou kill? Is Rokurou like him now? 

 

“He misses sparring with you. We all did.” He laughs suddenly. 

 

I find myself smiling at the memories of the old days on the field. I even sparred with the Fieldmaster every now and again. It seems strange that anyone would miss me though. 

 

“I killed him.” I smile up at Shigure. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“You know who… I snapped his neck, and took his head off, just like his brother.” I glare at the stone adorned bracelet. 

 

He follows my gaze, and then I feel him snake his arm around my shoulder. I suppose he’s trying to comfort me with his arm, but I still resent him. I shove his arm from my shoulders, staring up at him. He frowns, his eyes darken a little, as if he were disappointed. He must know that I won’t forgive him just like that. A little water fight isn’t going to erase seven years of torture. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, before giving a strained smile.

 

“I'm glad. You deserve that kill. But why didn't you get the bracelet off?” 

 

“Dead hands can't remove it.” I growl. 

 

“I see.” He hums. 

 

We fall silent, looking at all of the ships in the port. 

 

“Which one should we go with?” He clears his throat.

 

“We're fugitives, you for your crimes, and me for my most recent slew of murders. Pirates will be the best bet.” I frown. 

 

“Most recent?” He inquires.

 

I promptly ignore his question. We approach a large ship of curious workmanship with red sails and a silver adorned prow.

 

A man with brown hair and a pointy beard comes down the gangway, and saunters over to us. 

 

“You lookin’ to travel?” He asks. 

 

His eyes are keen, and intelligent. I get the impression that nothing much goes over his head. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his purple coat and rests his weight on his left boot. He must be the captain. 

 

“We need to leave discreetly. Can you help us?” Shigure whispers.

 

“Can you pay?” 

 

“Yes. I have currency.” I frown.

 

“That's not what we want.” He laughs deeply, making sure his eyes linger on me. 

 

Pirates that don't want money? But of course, they want a woman, typical men.

 

“I have few skills, but what I have is at your disposal.” Shigure bows to him. 

 

The man nods and turns to me. 

 

“What about you sweet cheeks?” He grins roguishly. 

 

“I'm a fire dancer, but I can offer a little besides letting you live through this encounter.” I sneer, covering my chest. 

 

Shigure looks at me, shocked by my grizzly response. The captain’s eyes narrow at me, and we glare tensely at each other. He burst out laughing. Shigure and I glance at each other, confused by his reaction. 

 

“You're alright, doll face.” he giggles, clutching a stitch in his side. “Your payment is fair. I expect you to pull your own weight on the Van Eltia. I'm Captain Aifread. Welcome aboard.” He smiles and waves his arm towards the ship. 

 

Shigure and I walk up the gangplank and onto the main deck. The crew is bustling with their own jobs, only a few of them stop to notice us. I look around the ship, she's a wonderfully made rig. The mast is thick, the crow's nest is high, and she seems like a sturdy vessel. There is one thing that I am curious about. One man stands by the helm, watching us closely. He's tall, with reddish blonde hair, and a deep frown. The sun light flashes off his pale skin, as if reflecting something. His eyes are deep and mournful, but bright and inquisitive, framed by long and dark lashes. Captain Aifread comes on to the main deck, I beckon him over to us. 

 

“Who is that man, the one by the wheel?” I ask him. 

 

He looks up but shakes his head, “No one's there.” 

 

I look up again. 

 

“Yes, there is. He's like six foot two, fair skin, eyes the color of the ocean. He's right there.” I point at the helm. 

 

Aifread looks again but raises his eyebrows at me. 

 

“You okay lady?” He asks curiously. 

 

“I'm fine.” I growl. 

 

The man must be a malak. I watch the blonde man walk down the stairs, obviously wanting something. Shigure steps between us, blocking me from the man. I rest my hand on his shoulder, I’m curious about this guy. Shigure looks down at me, as if looking for an answer to an unasked question. 

 

“You two can see me?” The man asks. 

 

His voice is deep, gravelly, and gruff. 

 

“Yes.” I move around the warrior in front of me. 

 

“You have strong resonance. I warn you though, seeing me may not bode well for you.” 

 

“Why?” Shigure asks. 

 

“I bring ill fortune to those around me. It's the Reaper’s Curse.” He frowns. 

 

“What's your name?” I ask. 

 

“Eizen.” He smirks. 

 

“I, for one, am glad to have met you. Even if the others can't see you, I'm sure they know you're here. You have great power.” I laugh. 

 

He makes an embarrassed noise and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. My mother and Karnon emerge from inside me. 

 

“You have tethered malakhim? Are you an exorcist?” He frowns.

 

“A what?” I scrunch my nose.

 

“An exorcist. They tether malakhim, lock away their free will, and use them as uncomplaining tools!” He growls at me, making an aggressive approach. 

 

“Empyreans no! She's my mother, and Karnon and I have a deal. No free will has been taken.” I wave my hands frantically in front of me. 

 

The other pirates have started to stare at us, and the conversation we seem to be having with the empty air. 

 

“I'm not crazy!” I growl in exasperation. 

 

One of the pirates, a small blonde child shrugs, and keeps pushing in the broom he's using. A yellow bird sits atop his hat, as if nesting there. 

 

“That's Benwick, he's a good lad. He's new aboard. Well, new-ish. He came to us a couple of years ago.” Eizen explains. “Aifread doesn't want him in combat just yet.” I nod and follow where Eizen waves us to. “You two are a strange pair. It's rare for a Rangetsu and his concubine to come all the way down here.” He observes. 

 

“You know who we are?” Shigure asks as we follow him down a small hallway. 

 

“More or less. I can't leave the ship, she's my vessel, but word from the mainland makes it to me either way.” He shrugs. 

 

He leads us into the captain's study, a large bookcase adorns one wall, and a desk the opposite one. A huge bay window allows a gorgeous view of the sea behind us. 

 

“My name is Rose. I wouldn't have a wanted poster yet, but news of the Brothel fire and of the murderers will spread quickly.” I smile softly. 

 

“The Brothel? You were rejected?” 

 

“Yeah, by this lunkhead.” I point at Shigure lazily. 

 

He blushes slightly, and shuffles awkwardly, looking at his feet. The sight conjures up the image of a reprimanded schoolboy.

 

“Oh, I… I see.” Eizen takes his chin and his hand, thinking deeply. 

 

“Where are we headed?” Shigure asks after getting over himself. 

 

“Probably back to Midgand. After this trip, familiar waters would be nice.” He laughs. 

 

“Why, what happened?” I wonder aloud. 

 

“A story for another time. Aifread is coming.” Eizen watches the door. 

 

The handle rattles, and the Captain walks in. 

 

“What are you guys doing in here?” 

 

“We were-” 

 

“Nevermind. We're shoving off, thought I'd let you know. You two are a strange pair.” He closes the door behind him, “Your business is yours, but if you give my crew any trouble… well, I hope you're good swimmers.” He laughs. 

 

“No worries here. What about you?” I nudge Shigure, who looks pale. 

 

“You look like you're tough, so you'll help the crew with the sails.” Aifread addresses Shigure. 

 

“Yes sir.” He nods, and retreats from the room. 

 

“Now that he's gone, we can talk freely.” the captain sighs. 

 

I raise my eyebrows at him, what does he want me to hear, that Shigure shouldn't? Is he gonna try something with me already?

 

“I saw his wanted poster. If you're traveling with a Rangetsu, you must be his concubine.” He analyzes, looking me up and down. 

 

“Not anymore.” I grimace. 

 

“Do tell.” Aifread frowns, crosses his arms, and leans on the desk behind him. 

 

“He sent me away, and for seven years I guarded the prostitutes of the Brothel, making sure that the place was rid of riff raff. If anything endangered my girls, I was there to take care of them.” I shrug. 

 

“So… was that you who ‘took care’ of the Brothel?” He asks. 

 

My eyes widen, how does he know about that? 

 

“I could see the smoke from here. That, and one of my men never came back from his outing.” He glares at me. “Why does the Rangetsu carry a polearm? Everyone knows they're swordsmen.” 

 

I just stare as he pushes off the desk with one booted foot and closes in on me. I go in reverse until my back hits the bookshelf behind me. 

 

“It's quite an intimidating looking weapon, wouldn't you say?” He growls and leans one arm over my head. 

 

He levels his face with mine, his amber eyes flash dangerously. 

 

“You burnt that place down with all of those people still trapped inside! What the hell were you thinking?!” He shouts at me, pounding his fists over my head. 

 

I jump slightly, bumping into his forearm. 

 

“I was thinking about revenge. Collateral damage is nothing to me.” I scowl at the pirate Captain. 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asks gruffly. 

 

“It means that I don't care who dies, as long as I get this thing off my wrist!” I shout back, pushing him across the room. 

 

He keeps his footing but stares angrily at me. 

 

“The day Artorius is bleeding out at my feet, I will worry about the sins I've committed. But until then, get in my way, and I will end you.” I stamp up to him. 

 

“As long as you leave my crew out of it, I don't care what you do. As for being on the ship, I was planning on having you work in the galley until tonight. We've never had a fire dancer aboard; the men are looking forward to seeing you perform.” Aifread smiles bitterly. 

 

“Aye Captain.” I sneer and breeze out of the room. 

 

I hear boots following me, and I glance over my shoulder to see Eizen on my tail. 

 

“You and the captain seem to get along.” He laughs. 

 

“And?” I snap as he takes the lead. 

 

“Nothing. He doesn't get into it with people very often. But you seem to confuse him.” He points at a door. “It’s refreshing.”

 

“You gonna keep me company?” I ask him. 

 

“Yes actually. You're stranger than your traveling companion.” He points out. 

 

“If either of us is a traveling companion, it's me.” I snort and tie my long blonde curls back. 

 

“That's not what I-” 

 

“Forget it. I'm just… bitter, and anxious.” I sigh deeply. 

 

The malak doesn't deserve this hostility. 

 

“I'm sorry.” I look at the floorboards. 

 

Eizen opens his mouth to say something, when a cutting board is shoved in my direction by a surly looking chef with one eye, a thick cigar, and patchy red hair. I take it and find an empty station. I set the board down and take a knife from the block next to me. 

 

“You're different. Your energy is sharper, deeper, ancient even. Especially compared to most normal people. Who are you?” He asks. 

 

I don't even open my mouth to speak. My mother emerges from within me and sit at my side. 

 

“Her name is Rose, and she is of the Line. Her mother and father were the last of their breed, and her father had resonance that exceeded that of any Shepherd of the Abbey. It is no wonder that she can see malakhim.” She explains fondly. 

 

“The Line? They still exist?” Eizen gasps. 

 

“Only Rose. My contacts in the other lands have sent me word. All others in the Line died out years ago.” Kira frowns. 

 

“Aye. I haven't met one of the Line in over 200 years.” Eizen takes his chin in his hand thoughtfully again. 

 

My knife chopping vegetables is the only sound in the room. The memory of that night runs through my head, my heart pounds harder in my chest as I remember my parents running away from me. Before I know what's happening, Eizen is falling. I drop the knife on the board, catching him before he crashes into the table. The other pirates stare at me. To them, it looks like I'm just holding an armful of air. 

 

“You okay Eizen?” I whisper and return to my station. 

 

“What was that?” He asks, holding his forehead loosely.

 

“That was me. Sorry.” I hiss and turn back to my chore. 

 

“What do you mean, it was you?” He asks me. 

 

“Rose has empathic abilities. She is acutely aware of the emotions of others and can sometimes project strong emotions of her own.” My mother explains while staring at me intently. 

 

No one outside of my own malakhim have ever felt my emotions before. 

 

“But the images in my head… What were those?” 

 

“A memory.” I scowl at my knife. 

 

I scrape the food into a large pot and start on what's next. Kira watches me even closer, no one has ever seen my memories before. 

 

That night, I serve the stew to the crew of the Van Eltia. I don't know that I've ever heard so many cheesy pickup lines, but this is a ship full of testosterone ridden pirates after all. Captain Aifread and Shigure bring up the rear of the line. 

 

“You could be a first-rate pirate if you practice.” Aifread laughs as they reach me. 

 

“He breaks enough hearts to be one.” I grumble. 

 

“Damn, girl don't mince words, does she?” He laughs louder. 

 

“No, she never did.” Shigure frowns. 

 

“Never saw the point in sugarcoating.” I smirk at him pointedly, slapping some stew into their bowls. 

 

They wander off to find a place to sit and eat. I watch as Shigure walks away with the Captain, and a deep sigh escapes my lips. 

 

“Got anymore?” Eizen's voice rouses me from my thoughts. 

 

I shake my head slightly, returning to the present. 

 

“Y-yeah.” I stutter. 

 

Eizen stands next to me, rather than on the other side of the pot like everyone else. I take his bowl and fill it with the chunky soup. 

 

“I don't usually eat, but this smells better than it usually does.” He whispers to me. 

 

“Yeah, I used a little extra seasoning while the chefs back was turned, it looked a little light.” I smile slightly. 

 

“I'll keep that a secret, chef is protective of his spice cabinet. Last time he caught someone in there, he threatened to make them into the next soup.” He winks and takes his spoon in his hand. 

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I ask him suddenly. 

 

He shrugs his broad shoulders, “You looked like you needed a friend. And, I like talking to you. You'd be amazed at the lack of intelligent discussion on this ship, especially when no one can see you.” I don't know why, but this strikes me as funny. 

 

I start laughing, and he chuckles along with me. When we calm down, everyone is staring. 

 

“Oh, forget it.” I giggle. 

 

Some of the crew just go back to eating, others keep watching me. 

 

“I'm impressed, rum suits my palate better than anything else, but this isn't half bad.” Eizen hums as he empties his bowl. 

 

“Glad you enjoyed it. I had to fend for myself as far as food went at the Brothel, so I got good at spicing things up.” I smile up at the tall pirate. “Thanks, Eizen.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Not leaving, even after I hurt you.” I frown, letting my eyes flash in Shigure's direction. 

 

“Hurt me? You never even touched me. You surprised me, but never hurt.” He tilts his head to one side, and stares. “Wait a minute, are you actually talking about me, or him?” Eizen's gaze falls on Shigure. 

 

“You tell me.” I frown, and scoff gently. 

 

I feel his eyes fall on me, searching for something to say. 

 

“Look Rose, I may not know you very well, but it's obvious you have feelings for him. You're holding on to a useless grudge, it happened seven years ago. Besides, what you've been through has made you stronger.” He pauses to see how I'm taking his words. “I don't know him very well either, but he’s looked over here twice a minute since you got on deck. He has feelings for you too. Figure out what they are.” Eizen puts his hand on my shoulder. 

 

I look at the hand. I remember the Taskmaster, and how laying a hand on me was the first step to his demise. Eizen takes his hand back, and places it on his forehead again. He stumbles for a second, before I catch him again. 

 

“You okay?” I ask. 

 

“Yeah. You have a strange effect on me. Do any of your malakhim see your memories when you experience strong emotion?” He asks. 

 

“No, not that they've said at least.” I shrug. 

 

“You and I must be compatible then.” He muses, and stares at the floorboards. 

 

“Excuse me?” I raise my eyebrows. 

 

“Huh? No, not like that! If I wanted to bed you, I would have just come out and said it. You're attractive, but not my type. Some malaks are… energetically compatible with certain things. Sometimes it's people, sometimes it's objects.” He explains. 

 

I think about it for a moment. Compatible. Huh. I watch the horizon as the moon starts to rise. 

 

“A Scarlet Night. So… it's tonight.” He whispers to himself. 

 

“What's tonight?” I ask. 

 

“Nothing.” He frowns dismissively but looks troubled. “I'll be right back.” He mumbles, leaving me standing at the pot of food. 

 

I shrug and dish up my own bowl. There's nothing amazing about it, but it passes a sustenance. I lean on the banister of the port side of the ship, watching the red moon rise. It's beautiful. I've only ever seen one before, the night after I got to the Brothel. 

 

“Rose?” A timid voice comes from behind me. 

 

I turned to see Benwick, the young blonde child. 

 

“Hey, it's Benwick, right?” I ask.

 

He nods bashfully. 

 

“The others were going to start playing music. I-I was wondering, if you might, maybe, perhaps want to m-maybe dance… with me?” he asks, blushing furiously as he stutters, looking at the floorboards. 

 

I almost burst out laughing, but I keep it together. Are women really that scary? Poor boy can't be more than 16. 

 

“Sure, I would love to dance. Especially with you.” I smile at him. 

 

“You would?” He beams. 

 

“Yes.” I take his hand and lead him to the main area on deck. 

 

The others have started playing music by now. One plays the fiddle, another a harmonica, one has a flute, another plays a small drum, and the last of them has a little horn of some kind. Benwick takes my hands in his and teaches me the steps. We dance around for a few minutes before someone else cuts in. The music is cheery, and light, if a little out of tune. I feel myself smiling as the night goes on. This is more fun than I've had in years. On the last song, Aifread cuts in. 

 

“Captain, I didn't expect to be dancing with you tonight.” I give him a questioning glance. 

 

“Neither did they. I don't usually join in the festivities. I just wanted to thank you for saying yes to Benwick. He's always been nervous around women. That, and I have a message for you.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah, Shigure really wants to talk to you before you perform.” He frowns. 

 

“I see.” I mirror his blank expression. 

 

“I suggest sooner rather than later.” Aifread nods in the direction of the bow of the ship and releases my hands. 

 

The song ends, and I take my leave. I walk up to the very front of the ship, looking for Shigure. 

 

“Hey Rose. I see you got my message.” He starts. 

 

I look around, trying to find him. He's not on the deck, not in the rigging, and nowhere else to be seen. 

 

“Down here.” He calls. 

 

I go to the very front of the ship and look over the banister. I see him, straddling the prow. 

 

“What are you doing down there?” I ask as I climb over the rail to sit with him. 

 

“Thinking.” He sighs and watches the waves. 

 

I settle myself across from him about two feet of space between us. My legs wrap around the large round prow of the ship, and I watch him closely. 

 

“I wanted to explain myself.” He flashes a glance at me, before looking back at the water. “I was afraid of losing who I was. If I kept you, I would be expected to produce children, quickly. Being a father and a husband… I wasn't ready for that.” He pauses. “I never wanted to hurt you, but it was the only way I could think of to keep us both free. After I sent you away, the others became bitter, little Rokurou more than anyone else.” He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the body of the ship, letting his hands rest on the wooden prow between his legs. “I received a letter from the Concubine House, declaring me unfit for companionship, so they never sent me another woman. It was for the best. Everyone knew that I should have been with you. Anyone else would be sent away.” 

 

Is he crying? Glistening tracks start to appear on his cheeks, reflecting the red light of the Moon. 

 

“Shigure-” 

 

“Let me finish.” He shakes his head. 

 

I close my mouth, and just watch him. He takes a great shuddering breath, before continuing. 

 

“I… I started slipping back into old ways. I stopped caring who got hurt when we sparred. I drank a lot. I was angry, irrational, downright brutal. I killed two siblings a few days after you left. Someone made a joke and… I just snapped. A sister and a brother were dead, just like that. I sparred harder and harder, taking everything out on anyone who would face me. I looked for stronger opponents, but none came even close to my strength.” 

 

I tip my head to one side, what happened to him? Is this my fault? 

 

“I took a horse two weeks into your absence. For some reason, I couldn't function, and it ticked me off. I didn't understand why you were so different from all the other concubines. You were just another woman, and I couldn't figure out why you were still on my mind. Why do you still have power over me?” He stops talking and opens his eyes. 

 

Their brilliant gold shines in the red light of the Scarlet night. 

 

“The old owner of the Brothel was proclaimed dead the night before, and when I got there, I saw the new one taking coins, and pointing at your shack. I got angry and hurt. It meant that either he was selling you, or you gave in, and became a prostitute.” His sharp eyes follow me, taking every minute change and shift in my expression. “I couldn't bear the thought of you giving in, being forced to allow someone to touch you in the… the ways that I wanted to, so I rode back without seeing you. I tried so hard not to think of you. But the harder I tried, the more I thought. I decided that day, that when I finally took Stormhowl, I would come for you. Whether or not you would come with me would be your choice. All I knew, was it I wanted you with me. I owe you anyway.” 

 

“Owe me? For what?” 

 

“For showing me that it's okay to fight, and love. And if not love, then at least not hate.” He reaches out to me. 

 

I stare at the hand, but don't take it. 

 

“When I got word that you were sending me away, I took the lives of the three guards that came to take me. I remember the look on your face when you saw all the blood on the floor. I remember your glare when you saw their lives get stolen away from them in an instant. I remember the steady drip of the blood, running from the tip of my blades, down my arm, and beading on my fingertips.” It's my turn to let out all of the pain. “You had to be the one to knock me out and load me into the carriage. I was put in the guard shack, the men having a barracks on the other side of the Brothel. The old owner respected that I wasn't to be rented, no matter who asked. His death wasn't an accident. He was murdered. I tried to find the killer but was only led to a village. It was a dark place. Criminals, and brutes mostly. Any one of them could have killed him. I destroyed that place, and everyone in it. Whether I killed the killer, I don't know, but that didn't matter. I had blood on my hands. That was all I really wanted.” I pause, and sigh deeply. 

 

I can see all of the red in my mind, it makes my heart pump faster. 

 

“I spent my time brooding, asking myself if I would ever be happy again. I pulled away from other people, I sought silent solace. I let my heart turn dark. I killed anyone I had reason to. I spent the days protecting the girls, but when night came… I took more lives than I can count. If I wasn't killing, I was fire dancing. It took the edge off. I turned into a monster Shigure.” I feel a tear leak down my face. “A year ago, I decided to find my way back to who I was before I knew that I was one of the Line. Before you. But before that, I swore to destroy the Brothel. Then Karnon came to me. He helped me learn to curb my bloodlust. He's a good malak for me.” I smirk slightly. “I promised myself that I would find myself, and my revenge. Shigure, I… I loved you.” I feel my anger rise in my heart again. “You broke my heart, and I never heard from you again.” Tears start pouring down my cheeks now. “I left all my belongings with you in the hope of reminding you of the times we had together. I thought you might come for me.” I feel my breathing slow, as I calm down again. 

 

The tears dry on my cheeks, leaving a sticky feeling. We are silent, each digesting what the other said. I take a moment to steel myself. 

 

“Shigure, I need to be candid. Where do we stand? I won't lie to you. When you showed up, I realized that I still cared, and I hated it. Should I keep hating?” I stare at him intently. 

 

He opens his mouth, closes it again, and then speaks. 

 

“What you do with your emotions as your business. What I do with mine is mine. Now that you're within arm’s reach again, all the pain of those seven years is washing away. From the time you broke my window, to this very second, I've never stopped caring.” He reaches out his hand again in the bloody red night. 

 

I take it this time. 

 

“I never… Anyone who came to my hut was thrown out, literally.” I smile. 

 

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” He laughs.

 

“Nah, just thought you should know.”

 

 He and I chuckle softly with each other. 

 

“Can… can we just start over? We haven't seen each other in seven years, we're different people.” Shigure asks. 

 

“I want to say yes, but we also have so much history. I don't know how we could.” I scoot down the prow of the Van Eltia, getting closer to Shigure. 

 

“Well, then let's just pick up where we left off.” He suggests and pulls me against him. 

 

“I don't know that we can do that either.” I sigh. 

 

“What do we do then?” He wraps his arms around my waist, and I lean on his chest. 

 

Nothing really comes to mind. What _do_ we do? 

 

“Maybe we should start with this.” He rumbles, before pushing me away slightly. 

 

He meets my eyes with his, not daring to look away. 

 

“Rose, we've been through a lot together. There was some good, and some bad. We may not be ready for much, but I know that I want a relationship with you. When we return tonight, I will return your weapon to you.” He simpers softly. 

 

A peace offering, he's right, it's a good way to start. His little smirk is illuminated in the red light of the full moon. I feel my heart shudder behind my ribcage, damn him and his chiseled jaw. His eyes rest on me, some tender emotion flickering deep inside them. He knows that those small smiles of his make my defenses melt away, he always did. 

 

“I think that's a good place to start. In return, you'll be allowed to see me fire dance tonight. With the red moon, it should be quite a show.” I smile and stand on the round wooden beam of the prow. 

 

I leap up, and over the banister, landing on my feet on the deck. I hold my hand out to Shigure, who takes it, and pulls himself up, joining me. 

 

“I must prepare.” I blush slightly. 

 

“Go. I will be here when you return.” 

 

I search for my bag, finding it in the cargo hold. 

 

I check to make sure I'm alone before changing into my shorts and cropped orange halter top. I pull off my boots and pull on my brown leather anklets. I leave my clothes and my bag in the hold. I pull out three implements. Two of them look like metal fans, and the other is a short staff with two lumps, one on each end. I smile to myself as I return to the main deck, bare feet slapping against the wooden floor of the ship.

 

I set up four barrels in a square, marking the safe zone. Anything outside the box is safe. Karnon and my mother emerge from my body as blue glowing orbs, materialize, and sit on top of two of the barrels. They love it when I do this. I set a barrel of water to the side, just in case. 

 

“Karnon.” I bark. 

 

“Yeah boss?” He asks. 

 

“I'm thinking maybe blue or green flame tonight. Purple would do too.” I grin. 

 

“No problem, boss.” My little mobster laughs while tipping the Fedora that crowns his head. 

 

I feel a huge smile split my face as the pirates gather around. Aifread enters the square and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“You light my ship up, and I'll make sure you don't live through it.” He growls. 

 

“You'll have to catch me first.” I grin devilishly as he turns to walk away. “Enjoy the show Captain.” I smile. 

 

Once everyone is seated, I set my staff to the side, and pick up the fans. The large wire “V” is connected to a small ring on the narrow end, with a long wick stretching the expanse of the wider end. I hold them by the rings and figure out which way the wind will blow the smoke. Northeast wind, good, everyone sat on the right side. 

 

“Karnon.” I whisper.

 

“ ‘Ere we go!” He laughs and set the fans on fire. 

 

He went with the purple flames, he remembered they're my favorite. The crew gasps at the sudden appearance of the fire. 

 

“Here we go indeed.” I chuckle to myself as I start to spin the rings over my palms, to my wrists, and back again. 

 

Good, I haven't lost my edge. It's been a while since I've done this. I whirl around in a tight circle, turning the violet flames into a tutu. I trace shapes in the air with the fans, creating designs in the silence. All I hear is the whirring noise of the flame surrounding me as it moves through the air. I spin with the fans over my head, almost like a halo. As the magical flames die out, the pirates clap politely. Time for the staff. 

 

“Give me a little extra Karnon.” I smile. 

 

He just giggles and lights the staff with blue flames. 

 

“Before this one goes out, I want to do the dragon. Normal flames will do for that.” I laugh as I twirl the staff with one hand. 

 

I spin once before throwing the staff high into the air. The blue flames flare brightly, illuminating the awed faces of the pirates. I catch the staff as it returns down, spinning it in circles hastily. I get lost in the flame, the heat, and the happiness that I feel. I see the blue flame start to fade, and I glanced at Karnon, who gives me a thumbs up. I inhale a great breath, before blowing it all out through my mouth. A rainbow of colors exits my mouth one by one. I run out of breath as the staff extinguishes itself. I set a satisfied smile on my face as the crew launches into applause. Everybody always loves the dragon. I stand up straight, and then bow to my audience. I set the staff next to the now cool fans and take a seat on one of the barrels. An hour later, Eizen finds me. 

 

“That was quite impressive, if untraditional.” He grins. 

 

“Sorry mister history buff, I'm not stripping down and playing with fire in front of a bunch of pirates.” I laugh. 

 

“Point taken.” He grins and pulls out a bottle of amber liquid. 

 

“Have a drink with me? I invited Shigure to join me. He said he'd only do it if you did.” He watches me closely. 

 

“Yeah, I could use a drink.” I give him a grateful smile. 

 

“Good, I'll let Shigure know. Meet us on deck in 5?” 

 

“Deal.” I sigh and pick up my fire tools. 

 

I drop them off in the cargo hold, before I return to deck. There's no point in changing, I'm just going to go to bed after this. Two chairs are set up around a barrel with three shot glasses a top it. Shigure and Eizen are in deep discussion when I arrive. 

 

“I can come back later if I'm interrupting something.” I laugh and take a seat. 

 

“I was starting to think you changed your mind.” Eizen teases, filling the glasses. 

 

“Never, I'm not really a fickle woman.” I take my cup when full. 

 

“To a dazzling performance.” Eizen offers a toast. 

 

“Thank you.” I smile as we clink our glasses together and knock back the alcohol. 

 

It sears as it trickles down my throat, but in a good way. 

 

“Wow!” I cough slightly as Eizen fills my glass again. 

 

“Yeah, Aifread only gets the good stuff.” He laughs. 

 

“I can tell.” I smile, emptying my glass again. 

 

“You talk like an experienced drinker, how many of these do you think you can knock back?” He asks. 

 

That sounds like a challenge.

 

“No! I got into a drinking competition with her once before. I had the worst hangover of my life in the morning. She was still mostly sober by the time I was drooling on the floor.” Shigure nearly chokes on his drink. 

 

“Now I'm intrigued. Let's have a little game.” Eizen suggests. 

 

“I warned you.” Shigure sighs. 

 

“Noted. If you win, I'll do anything you ask. If I win, you'll answer all of my questions. Seems fair to me.” He offers his hand. 

 

I look at it, considering the terms. 

 

“Deal.” I grin and shake his hand firmly. 

 

“Come morning, no one will be the winner.” I laugh. 

 

Shigure takes the bottle from Eizen and fills both of our glasses. 

 

“First one to give in, or hit the ground loses.” Eizen and I clink glasses and wait for Shigure to signal the start. 

 

“Go!” 

 

Eizen and I slam back our drinks, ready for more. 

 

1, 2, 7, the drinks fly back. A bottle of rum slowly drains, leaving nothing but a clear glass vessel. 

 

“I guess *hic* we won't know who won *hic* without another bottle.” Eizen grins blurrily. 

 

My vision has gone fuzzy, and my words have started slurring. 

 

“Yous gots another one then?” I giggle. 

 

“Yeah, never goes anywhere withouts ones.” He smiles and passes the bottle sloppily to Shigure. 

 

He just shakes his head, before pouring the drinks. About halfway through the second bottle, Eizen begins to glow. A bright ring of violet light shimmers around him. Something tells my foggy mind that glowing isn’t normal, even for Eizen.

 

“Hey Shigure... juss how waaaassssted am I?” I ask slowly. 

 

“Well, you're both about a whole bottle of the Captain's favorite rum in. You're pretty hammered. Why?” 

 

“Is Eizen glowing?” I ask. 

 

“Glowing? No Rose, Eizen is-” he stops mid-sentence. 

 

“So maybe he is glowing.” I wonder drunkenly. 

 

I see the crew start to gather around Eizen. He looks at his hands, and just sits there. 

 

“So what color is he glowing?” 

 

“Well, it's kinda this golden orange kind of thing.” Benwick’s voice answers me. 

 

“Dang it, I'm seeing purple.” As quickly as it began, the glowing fades. 

 

“Eizen?” I ask. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You're real blurry, you know that? And you're all twinkly. Hey are yous gonna floats up and become a star?” I cackle drunkenly. 

 

"A stars, nooooo! I'm gonna be the moooooooon!" He howls in return.

 

I think everyone can see him now. 

 

“The rest of the crew is staring.” Shigure whispers. 

 

He's right, I think. Everything is blending together now. 

 

“Hey Eizen, one more shots to d-determine the winner?” I laugh. 

 

“You've had enough!” Shigure frowns. 

 

“Coooome onnnnn… one more?” I plead. 

 

He knows that I have to finish this. I always had to finish everything. He pours the last glass of rum for each of us. I can barely find the glass with my fingers in my state. I raise it to my lips, and we slam back the alcohol simultaneously. As we set the glasses back on the barrel, I see Eizen fall out of his chair, but he stays upright. How strange. As he hits the floor, everything goes black for me.


	7. 7

I wake up in a hammock, with a headache so legendary, I dare not make a sound for fear of my brains exploding. I can hear everything happening on, in, and even under the Van Eltia. Someone comes thundering down the stairs and stops underneath me. 

 

“Time to get up!” Shigure shouts at me. 

 

“Sssssshhh!” I growl. 

 

Even the quiet noise coming from my own mouth sharpens my migraine. 

 

“Nope, you chose to have a drinking contest with a malak. You don't get to choose those consequences. Besides, it's noon. Get up Rose.” He laughs, and tips me out of my hammock. 

 

“I hate you.” I groan as I lay on the floor.

 

“Eh, don't care. By the way, you were too drunk to take your weapon back, so I still have it.” He bends over me, blocking the sunlight from the stairwell. 

 

“I need a bucket.” I hold my stomach. 

 

This is not going to be good. I sit up, look around me, only to feel my stomach lurch in a knot uncomfortably. 

 

“Shit.” I leap up and open the window. 

 

I stick about half my body out, before emptying the contents of my stomach into the sea. I can feel Shigure holding me by my legs, helping me not fall out of the ship. I retch multiple times, until my guts are completely empty. Shigure helps reel me back in the window and stabilizes me on the floor. 

 

“Better?” He asks. 

 

“Can't tell. Rum doesn't taste as good the second time around.” I moan and lean against the wall. “How many shots did I do?” I ask, not actually remembering what happened about halfway through the second bottle. 

 

“39, and Eizen did the same.” He smiles. 

 

“That's a lot of booze. No wonder my mouth taste like Mag’s cooking.” I hiss and find my toothbrush. 

 

After cleaning my teeth and tying my hair back, I return to find Aifread talking to Shigure. 

 

“I saw your match last night. I'm surprised a little thing like you can't hold your liquor like that.” He laughs. 

 

“Shigure, who won?” I ask, shielding my eyes from the intense sun. 

 

The two men look at each other, each smiling. 

 

“Eizen. You hit the floor first.” Aifread laughs. 

 

Wait… How does he know what happened? Can he see Eizen now? 

 

“I made him second in command.” Aifread claps me on the shoulder. 

 

My still weak knees tremble from the force, but I stay upright. My head is pounding from all of the talking, and the bright lights. I shield my eyes, as to lessen the pain. 

 

“So, he was glowing last night, that wasn't just excessive rum?” 

 

“Yep, you glowed too, until Karnon and your mother came out. Karnon was very tipsy.” Shigure scowls playfully at me. 

 

“He didn't burn anything did he?” I ask, suddenly frantic. 

 

“No, but he was really giggly, and tried to get very friendly with a seagull.” Aifread laughs loudly. 

 

Now I remember why I stopped drinking so heavily. The headaches and the vomiting. Not to mention the drinking contests, I always won, but I have terrible hangovers. I never remembered what happened during them either. It was a real problem. Add drunken malakhim, especially powerful ones like Karnon and Kira… not a good result. Last time I got even close to last night’s edition of wasted, Karnon lit the tavern on fire because they wouldn’t serve him. He’s a malak though, no one could even see him. That was a fun mess to clean up. I'm just glad Kira's alcohol tolerance is so much higher than mine. I fear to think of the damage she could cause in a drunken state.

 

I clean myself up and return to the galley to help make the evening meal. I try to avoid the gaze of the others in here, but they don't let me off the hook. They tell me their favorite part of my performance, and a drinking contest. So, Aifread made Eizen into his first mate… interesting. Why would he do that? I stay quiet and chop up food. I don't need to say anything, they seem to know just how much booze I consumed last night. When evening comes, I have sobered up, and my headache vanishes. As I scrape my cutting board clean, the ship starts to rock. It doesn't feel like the waves bumping against the ship either. I look around to see if the others have noticed the odd motion as well. They have. I set down the knife and board, and head up on deck. I trip up the stairs as a truly magnificent lurch throws me off balance. As I reach the deck, I feel the Van Eltia turn sharply, nearly making me slam into the wall. I see Aifread at the helm, and Benwick in the Crow's nest. 

 

“Leviathan off the starboard side!” Benwick yells down frantically. 

 

Leviathan?! That's not good. I sprint up to the bow, seeing Shigure balancing on the banister. 

 

“Shigure!” I call. 

 

The sound of the water crashing into the sides of the ship have grown into a tumultuous roar. He jumps off the rail and back onto the deck.

 

 “Shigure!” I chant again, vaulting the stairs to join him on the deck. 

 

“Now seems like a pretty opportune time to give this back.” He shouts over the ruckus. 

 

I reach his side as he tosses the Naginata into the air. I grab the shaft of the bladed staff, snatching it out of the air. 

 

“Is now really the time to be showing off?” He smiles at me. 

 

"You're the one who threw it, besides, it seemed proper to me.” I grin. 

 

I feel my blood slow in my veins, conserving energy until I can see my enemy. As if some supernatural force were willing us to die, the wind stills, slowing us to a crawl, and ultimately a stop. Water stops slapping the sides of the ship, but I sense this isn't over. Before I see it, I can feel the tremendous amount of dark energy radiating from the ocean dwelling beast. A huge green sea serpent rises from the depths, barring black fangs look as long as Shigure's sword. They drip with cerulean saliva, only adding to its ferocious appearance. 

 

“You ready?” I ask the swordsman next to me. 

 

“Bring it on!” He grins. 

 

I feel my system hit high gear, and I leap over the banister. I sprint up the prow of the Van Eltia, springing from the vessel. I pull one of my blades along the slimy stomach of the beast, spilling orange blood into the sea. The Leviathan writhes with pain, and anger. Rather than damaging the creature, I think I just angered it. It thrashes its tail around, smashing a reef into pebbles in an instant. I float in the water, trying to think of a way not to drown in the rolling waves. I skewer the beast with one of my blades. I see Shigure climbing up the gargantuan serpent’s back. I climb up the side of the snake and try to find a weak spot. I start slashing at the body of the sea snake, hoping to distract it. If it takes down the ship, we're screwed.

 

After an hour of continuous battle, I start to tire. 

 

“Would you get up there already!” I scream at Shigure, who is just cresting the head of the beast. 

 

“Keep your pants on, I'm getting there!” He shouts back. 

 

“Because now is a great time for me to take my pants off.” I grumble and continue carving away at the snake's body. “Karnon, Kira!” I shout. 

 

Both of my malakhim come to help. Karnon starts shooting off fire balls, and my mother start tearing scales from the creature's body. Before long, the three of us are drenched in orange blood, gross. 

 

“Hang on!” Shigure screams from the top of the creature's head. 

 

He jams Stormhowl through the snake's skull, and through the bottom of its mouth. It starts squirm and thrash, a shuddering sensation runs along its entire body, throwing me back into the ocean. 

 

“Damn it! Stop getting me wet!” I shout up at him while trying to stay above the surface. 

 

I hate being wet aside from purposeful swimming and bathing. 

 

“Come on Rose! It's a good look on you!” He shouts back, yanking the blade from the Leviathan's skull. 

 

The monster whips its head around, throwing Shigure from his perch. 

 

“Heads up!” He shouts, and sheaths Stormhowl. 

 

I swim over to where he'll land in the water, he never was a very good swimmer. I wait for him to hit the water, but the tail of the Leviathan smashes against him. His trajectory changes. Oh shit, he's headed right for a reef. My mom stands on the top of the water, not getting a single hair wet. 

 

“Throw me!” I shout at her. 

 

I crawl up on her back, and I leap into the air she springs up after me, pushing me forward through the air with her muscular paws. I collide with the large Rangetsu man in the air, diverting his path, and slowing his velocity. When we finally hit the water, we skip once, then submerged. I feel my head spinning, but I'm still awake. 

 

“Shigure?” I call. 

 

He doesn't call back. 

 

“Shigure?!” I shout louder. 

 

Still no response. No no no, not like this. If he’s gonna die, I’ll be the one to do it. He owes me that much. I look around in the dark water, hoping beyond hope that I can find him. I catch a glimpse of his long cloth belt, surrendering to the depths. 

 

“Don't you give up on me!” I growl, and dive after him. 

 

He's unconscious, damn sea snake. I push as hard as I can to reach him. Black spots start to pop up in the corners of my eyes. My lungs are burning with the lack of oxygen. I feel the pressure of the water crushing in on me. I can't lose him now, we just found each other. I'll be damned if I let him off the hook this easily. I feel my fingers brush his, but a large shadow looms over us. It's either the Van Eltia leaving us, or the Leviathan coming after us. Can this get any worse? I secure his hand in mine and begin tugging him back to the surface. I hear a huge splash, and then feel a searing pain on my leg. The water around me billows with red, leading me to believe that the shadow was not the ship. My grip on Shigure loosens for a second, before I squeeze tighter. I can't let him go. Not now. I push my body, propelling us upward. My muscles protest every tiny movement, slowing my progress. I know full well the Leviathan could eat us at any moment. The simple fact that we are alive, means that it's not done toying with us yet. I feel a cutting pain in my other leg now, blood seeping into the water again. What little air that is still in my lungs, escapes as a scream. I'm so close. I see the green body of the sea snake rocket past me, the slime coats my left side as the beast rubs against me. My fingers finally break the ocean surface, and the rest of my body follows. I inhale deeply, searing my lungs with a burst of oxygen. I cough the water from my lungs, tasting the salt on my lips. My head stops spinning, and I pull Shigure up above the surface of the water, slinging him over my shoulder. He isn't breathing. 

 

“Mom, take him to the Van Eltia!” I growl. 

 

She nods, and takes the large, unconscious man from my shoulders. 

 

“Mama's pissed.” I snarl under my breath and get a better handle on my weapon. 

 

I tread water until I feel earth under my feet. Earth? A column of wet sand rises beneath me and continues to rise. The dirt only stops when I am the same height is the sea snake. I don't have time to question this.

 

“Karnon!” I shout. 

 

He appears on my left shoulder. 

 

“Hiss here looks hungry. What do you say we feed him?” I glare at the creature. 

 

“Yeah boss.” Karnon cackles in a mobster like way. 

 

I'm going to make this monster pay. I start to spin my double bladed staff in my hands, and the Leviathan lunges at me. It misses, and I cut across its left eye, splitting it in two bloody pieces. The beast shrieks in pain before trying again. 

 

“Bring it on bitch! I'm right here!” I roar at it. 

 

It lunges at me again, but I dodge its fangs, and gouge out its right eye. The gelatinous orb hardens into a gemstone of the most vibrant colors at my feet. The creature writhes, and thrashes around, destroying my earthen platform. I kick the gem back at the ship, this should pay for any damages I cause. Another earthen platform springs up beneath my feet, keeping me level with my opponent. 

 

“Next time he opens his yap Karnon, light ‘im up.” I order. 

 

“Yes boss.” He grins and climbs up on top of my head. “Look boss, I'm hangin’ ten.” He laughs childishly. 

 

“Shut up and get ready to shoot.” I snarl. 

 

“Yeah boss.” He frowns but lights his hands with bright blue flame. “No need to leave anything uncooked.” He cackles. 

 

Exactly.

 

The serpent rears its head back, gathering its faculties for another attack. It charges left, so I go right. But I didn't see the tail that was waiting for me. The slimy scales glide across my side, coating me in goo. I soar through the air, and land in the serpent's mouth. I feel the piercing fangs bite into my back as the beast starts to close its jaws. I prop my legs against the roof of the monster's mouth, holding it open. The thing slide deeper into my flesh causing an inferno of pain to run through my body. 

 

“Boss!” Karnon screams from outside. 

 

“Shoot!” I scream between exclamations of pain. 

 

“But boss-” 

 

“Shut up and shoot dammit!” I yell, wedging my bladed staff vertically in the serpent's mouth. 

 

“Get out of there!” Eizen's voice roars at me. 

 

I tighten my grip on my weapon and feel someone yank me out of the monster’s jaws. I hear a sharp crack noise and a stabbing pain along my spine. 

 

“Now Karnon!” He orders. 

 

My eyes roll into the back of my head, the pain and blood loss are too much. I feel strong arms wrap around me and see a brilliant light. I hear the wailing cries of the Leviathan, then a huge splash, then no more. 

 

“I got you. Hang on Rose.” Eizen’s deep voice whispers. 

 

I hear the crumbling of earth falling back into the ocean, and many feet running around on a wooden surface. I must be back on the Van Eltia. 

 

“Rose?” My mother's voice shudders in my ears. 

 

“I- I messed up mama. I think… he got me.” I laugh gently, every syllable causing an extra stab of pain. 

 

“Aifread!” Eizen shouts. 

 

Thundering boot steps approach hastily, stopping next to me. 

 

“Help me with this. The longer the fang is lodged in her back, the more venom will flow through her veins.” Eizen explains. 

 

I feel someone roll me over onto my stomach, and two sets of strong hands hold me by my wrists and ankles. 

 

“On three.” 

 

Silence. 

 

“One.” 

 

The fang is ripped from my back, taking a chunk of me with it. 

 

“FRACK!!! What happened to 2 and 3?!” I snarl, lashing out blindly. 

 

“Didn't want you to tense up.” Eizen rumbles. 

 

“She doesn't look so good Eizen.” Aifread points out. 

 

“It's the poison. We've gotta get it out of her.” I reach for my weapon, so I can hold onto something, where is it? 

 

“Here Rose.” Benwick’s voice meets my ears, and my staff reunites with my hand. 

 

Someone holds my other one, as a set of strong hands pushes what feels like a splintering log out of my spine. 

 

“The poison turns solid, stopping blood flow.” Eizen analyzes. 

 

“Kira!” I shout. 

 

I feel fur brush my side and lay down next to me. 

 

“Hush my child.” She purrs. 

 

“Cut the crap mom, you know what to do.” I hiss through clenched teeth. 

 

She sighs deeply, and sets her clawed paws against my warm, bloody flesh. I can feel my body reacting to the Leviathan's venom already. I start convulsing, and I can hear my heart in my ears. Her claws bite into my skin as she drags them across my already scarred back. I cry out shrilly, but she doesn't stop. As my hearing starts to dull, I hear her murmuring words in the tongue of her people, and a warm, clean feeling washes me from head to toe.


	8. 8

When I come around, there is a wooden roof over me. I can feel my whole body throbbing in concentrated waves, making the hammock beneath me seemed as if it's pulsating. What a strange feeling. I let out a groan, at least I'm not hungover this time. I sit up, and fumble my way upstairs, slowly. Very slowly. When I make it to the deck, I see a large circle of pirates around two things. There is one extremely long black fang, it's probably as long as Benwick is tall. The other object is a large gemstone. The light from the torches on deck dance in the gem, causing it to change colors with every new angle I see it from. I'm enthralled, not something that happens often. 

 

“Rose?” A voice snaps me out of my trance. 

 

I shake my head slightly, clearing the gem from my mind. Everyone in the circle turns to watch as I approach. I wander my way across the circle and sit between Eizen and Aifread. The pirates watch me, as if wondering what I was doing there. 

 

“We're discussing what to do with these. The Van Eltia has sustained minimal damage, so selling them would make us very wealthy. Not many people have managed to get either of these things. They can fetch quite the price on the black market.” Eizen fills me in. 

 

“Indeed.” I frown, looking around the circle. 

 

Where is Shigure? He should be awake by now. Wait, when is now? I'll have to ask after the meeting. 

 

“As I was saying,” a grizzled pirate clears his throat, “I believe we should sell these two to the highest bidder, let each man take his cut, and go our separate ways. These waters are getting too hot.” He crosses his arms. 

 

Some pirates in the circle nod in agreement. 

 

“Noted. Anyone else have a suggestion?” Aifread muses. 

 

“Well, we don't have to go our separate ways. I swore my life to Captain Aifread's service, and I'm not planning on going back on my promise.” Benwick pipes up. 

 

Aifread smiles behind a thoughtful hand placed on his lips. He's fond of the boy. More pirates nod at this suggestion, it seems they all have a loyalty to Aifread. 

 

“What do you think Rosie?” Aifread asks, rousing me from my thoughts. 

 

The eyes of every man fall on me. The grim faces turn to stare at the objects in the middle of the circle. 

 

“Does the fang continue to produce venom upon removal?” I ask Eizen quietly. 

 

“No, but there should still be a fair amount contained.” He whispers back. 

 

“So really, there are three things before us.” I muse a little louder. 

 

A murmur rumbles around the circle. Shigure and I need funds for our revenge, we'll need to get some of the money from at least one of the sales. 

 

“Shigure and I would like to reserve the sale of one of the items solely for our benefit.” I advise the circle of men. 

 

Roars of displeasure erupt from the pirates, some of them even stand to contend with me. I look over at Aifread, who is staring at the items that are in the center of the ring of people, with narrowed eyes. 

 

“Depending on which item you choose, I'm inclined to agree with you.” He announces. 

 

“Of course, we would take the item with the lowest value.” I assure him. 

 

“Done.” He holds out his hand to me. 

 

As I go to shake it, an uproar is unleashed. Aifread holds up a hand to silence his crew. 

 

“May I remind you, that without her, we wouldn't have these treasures, or our lives.” He growls, re-extending his hand to me. 

 

When I take it this time, there is no protest from anyone. 

 

“The deal is struck; whichever item is worth the least will be given to Rose and Shigure Rangetsu. Now get back to work you swine, we have a vessel to sail!” Aifread cackles loudly. 

 

“Aye sir.” Everyone chants. 

 

I smile and watch as the men run off to take care of their duties. 

 

“Come with me.” Eizen addresses me. 

 

I nod and follow him below decks. He takes me to the Captain's quarters again and opens the door. Shigure is lying on the bed, a compress on his forehead, and Kira sitting at his feet. My feet take over, launching me to his side. I hold his hand in mine, it's cold. 

 

“He took in a lot of water, which I have removed. But he's breathing evenly now.” Mother whispers. 

 

“You were out for two days. We're nearly to Midgand. Aifread is grateful to you for slaying the Leviathan, but even he needs to sleep.” Eizen informs me. 

 

Two days? And it's already night time, so that makes it three. 

 

“I understand.” I frown. 

 

I just sit on the bed and hold Shigure's hand. I rub the back of his hand with my own, and hear the door click. Eizen has left the room. 

 

“Will he wake?” I ask sullenly. 

 

“If he deems that there is something worth living for, yes.” My mother hums. 

 

I gaze at the unconscious man lying in the captain's bed. His black hair spikes at the top, and the piece in the back that he left long runs nearly as long as he is tall. It contrasts with his tan skin, and full, pale lips. 

 

“Give us some space?” I ask my mother. 

 

“Of course, my flower.” She smiles, rubbing against my leg as she exits. 

 

We're finally alone. I watch his face, unwrinkled by worry, and unmarked by care. He looks peaceful in this state. It reminds me of our first night together. I rest on the bed next to his thighs and continue to just watch him. 

 

“You said that you owed me. How will you repay me if you're dead?” I whisper. “Aifread said that we could have whatever would fetch the lowest price on the market and do with it what we please.” I tell his motionless form. 

 

His face remains expressionless, and his chest rises and falls steadily. 

 

“If you don't wake soon, I'll be forced to carry you to a far less comfortable hammock. Neither of us want that, do we? So, wake up will ya?” I babble, tears starting to dribble down my cheeks. “Lunkhead.” I frown, pressing his hand against my lips. 

 

A silent hour passes when the door opens. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude.” Aifread's voice sound surprised. 

 

“No, I'm the one who is intruding. This is your room after all.” I sniffle and wipe my nose with the back of my hand. 

 

I rise from my spot, but Aifread raises a hand to stop me. I rest again, placing my hand on Shigure’s knee. 

 

“If he never… you know… wakes up, you're welcome here. The crew likes you, and Eizen seems fond of you.” His deep voice rumbles in the dark room. 

 

I feel a small smile grace my face. 

 

“I appreciate the offer, really I do. But I have something I need to do.” I bite my lower lip. 

 

“I understand. Kill who you have to kill honey, just know, you'll always have a place in my crew.” 

 

He approaches me and embraces me in a gentle hug. I don't really know how to react, but I give him a soft squeeze in return. 

 

“When I've done what I need to, maybe I'll come back.” I shrug, and look back at Shigure, who is staring at me. I leap up from the bed, making Aifread jump back. 

 

“Sh- Shigure?” I ask. 

 

The corner of his mouth turns up and one of his charming little smirks. 

 

“Am I interrupting something? I can go back to being unconscious, if that's more convenient.” He croaks. 

 

His voice is hoarse after such hard used and then disuse. 

 

“Nothing we can't put on hold. Welcome back big guy.” Aifread slings his arm around my shoulder. 

 

“How long was I down?” Shigure sits up and rubs his eyes. 

 

“Almost three days.” I grin stupidly. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that, I'll start to think you were worried about me.” He laughs stiffly, putting a pain easing hand on his abdomen, and swinging his legs out of the bed. 

 

I reach forward, dropping Aifread's arm from my shoulders. Shigure stands shakily, and I slip under his arm, supporting some of his weight. 

 

“Let's get you something to eat.” I smile up at him and lead the way to the kitchen. 

 

I seat him at a cooking station, and I begin to rummage around for something he can eat. Don't want something spicy, he's dehydrated enough without vomiting all over the place. I rustle up some plain rice and bits of chicken for him. I place the food before him and lean on the counter. I watch him closely as he eats, slowly polishing off the pabulum. 

 

“Can I help you?” He asks without looking away from the bowl. 

 

His mind, and intuition are as sharp as ever. 

 

“How do you feel?” I ask. 

 

“A little weary, but ready for more.” He grins and pushes the empty dish away. 

 

I smile hesitantly and put the bowl in the sink. 

 

“Aifread has agreed to let us keep the earnings from the sale of the eye or the fang, whichever fetches less.” I inform him. 

 

“Eye? Fang?” 

 

“Oh. I pulled out one of the Leviathan's eyes, it turned into a gem. And a long thing broke off in my back, Eizen took it out, and mom removed the venom.” I explain. 

 

I just watch as he processes the information. 

 

“Good. We'll need some money to help us find Artorius.” He nods and rises from the chair. 

 

I hand him a glass of water. He stares at distastefully it for a moment. I can only imagine how much he would rather throw it rather than drink it. 

 

“Funny that this is what almost killed me.” He scowls at the glass with a frown. “Seeing as I can't live without it.” He drains the small cup of water. 

 

“Ironic isn't it?” I laugh. 

 

I escort Shigure to the crew quarters and get him settled in an empty hammock. As soon as he falls asleep, I walk back to the main deck.

 

I sit on the railing, and watch the waves as they roll by, trying to empty my mind. I close my eyes, and tip my head back, letting the salty sea breeze tangle with my hair. A deep sigh escapes my body, now what do we do? Shigure will need time to recover his strength, and then we need to figure out how to get this bracelet off of me. The Taskmaster may be dead, but that means someone else is hearing everything I hear. Will our bounties follow us to Midgand? What happens if someone wants to cash in? And what happened between Shigure and Rokurou while I was out of the picture?

 

“Want some company?” A deep voice asks. 

 

I open my eyes and turn to see Eizen standing with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Sure.” I shrug slightly. 

 

“Got a lot on your mind?” 

 

“You could say that.” 

 

He leans on the banister, and watches the water pass us by. 

 

“I actually wanted to collect on our arrangement.” He smirks at me in a sideways fashion. 

 

“I answer all of your questions, fine, shoot.” I climb down, leaning with him. 

 

“Okay. So, you're of the Line, how many malakhim can you tether?” He asks. 

 

Interesting first question. 

 

“I don't know for sure. Mom says that even with her and Karnon, I have a lot of empty space. I guess it depends on how powerful the malakhim are. She estimates 10 though.” I fiddle with my fingers. 

 

“10? I've never heard of anyone being able to control that many.” 

 

“I don't control them. We make deals. I act as a vessel, and they help me as much as they're comfortable with. Karnon and I made an additional bet, and he lost. Now he'll serve me until one of us dies.” I shrug. 

 

“I see.” He watches me now. 

 

“Why, are you looking for a new home?” 

 

“No, just curious.” He laughs heartily. "Do you have a last name?"

 

"No, concubines don't get last names unless their master marries them." I sigh.

 

"Interesting." He places a thoughtful hand on his chin. “What are you and Shigure doing out here? Rangetsus don't often leave home.” He continues with his questions. 

 

“We have a mutual revenge. We only have a first name to go off of, but we'll find him.” I frown. 

 

“You'll kill him, this mutual revenge?” 

 

“That's the plan. Get him to take this thing off, and then kill him.” I hold up my wrist so he can see the little stone trinket. 

 

He takes it in his rough hands, examining at carefully. 

 

“This has a curse on it.” He frowns. 

 

“W-what?” I stammer. 

 

I knew having it has sucked, but a curse? Why me? Oh, the whole murder thing, right.

 

“Yeah. Whoever made this really doesn't want it to come off. Only the malak who cursed it can destroy it, and only the master of the malak can remove it.” He frowns deeply. 

 

“Well that sucks.” I hiss. 

 

“Why do you call Kira your mother, she obviously isn't.” Eizen asks. 

 

“You saw that memory, the first time that I felt the strong emotion around you. My real parents left me in the jungle with her, they were killed by daemons not long later.” 

 

“Oh, I see.” Eizen puts a hand to his chin in thought again. 

 

We talk for a few hours before we turn in for the night. Eizen now knows almost as much as Shigure does about me. I still don't go to sleep though. With the information I got from Eizen fresh in my mind, sleeping seems like a waste of time. Two more days aboard the ship, and we'll be in Midgand. Shigure and I will make a plan, tomorrow. I need to let him rest. I probably should too. As soon as I think about sleep, my mind becomes foggy, and slow. I fumble my way to the last open hammock, and promptly collapse.

 

The last two days on the ship pass smoothly. We arrive at the docks and leave the ship with Aifread. I feel bad that Eizen can't come with us to sell the treasures. We head to the apothecary with the fang, taking care to hide the eye… gem… thing. 

 

“How in the hell did you get one of these, and in such good condition?” The quack asks. 

 

“I still have the scar on my back, I wanna see?” I ask, already starting to pull my shirt over my head. 

 

“No!” He shouts, waving his hands in front of him. “No, I believe you. You say there's still some venom in this thing?” 

 

“Yep.” Aifread smirks and crosses his arms in front of him. 

 

We can tell that this guy wants the thing, so he's going to pay the right price for it. 

 

“I'll give you 100,000 gald for it.” He offers. 

 

“That's cute. Maybe I'll head to someone less reputable, and more lucrative.” Aifread scoffs. 

 

We start to head towards the door when a growling noise comes from the man sitting on the floor. 

 

“300,000 gald.” He offers. 

 

“That sounds a little better.” Aifread laughs, still reaching for the door handle. 

 

“450,000 gald! I won't go any higher, and I doubt you'll find someone else willing to pay so much.” He crosses his arms. 

 

I feel a grin split my face, Aifread drives a hard bargain. 

 

“Deal. Glad to do business with you Zeal.” Aifread smiles and shakes the little man's hand. 

 

We collect the gald, hauling it back to the ship. No need to attract the wrong kind of attention with this much money on us. We follow Aifread around town for an hour, looking for someone to sell the gem to. After the hour, Aifread starts to smile. 

 

“I guess you guys are stuck with the eyeball. I don't have time to go to Logres, I'm a busy pirate. You to keep it, no matter the sale price.” He smiles. 

 

“Are you sure? It could be worth-” 

 

“Take it. Without the two of you, we wouldn't have lived through that little encounter. Gald does you no good when you're dead.” He laughs jovially. 

 

He hands the large gem over and takes Shigure’s hand in his. 

 

“She doesn't come back in one piece, I'll send Benwick after you.” He shakes Shigure's hand firmly. 

 

“Benwick? I expected you to sick Eizen on him.” I laugh, opening my arms. 

 

He embraces me tightly, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

 

“Benwick never left your side while you are out. Eizen had to drag him to the meeting on deck, literally. I'll tell Eizen that you said goodbye.” He pulls away and ruffles my hair. 

 

“Be good-ish. If I catch wind that you guys are teasing Benwick about his little crush on me, I'll rain hell down upon you.” I relinquish my hold on him. 

 

He starts to stroll down the street, back towards the docks. 

 

“Aifread!” Shigure calls after him. 

 

The pirate Captain stops and half-turns. 

 

“Take care of yourself and stay safe.” He smiles. 

 

Aifread starts laughing and shakes his head. 

 

“I make no promises, but you too.” He flashes us a huge, roguish grin before walking away. 

 

We watch as he fades from our view, and then turn to each other. 

 

“I guess we should head out, Logres is about 10 miles from Port Zexon.” Shigure rubs the back of his neck. 

 

I nod, and double check everything in my pack. I have my clothes, some food, my fire dancing implements, and the eyeball gem. I check to make sure that my Naginata is strapped to my back, before continuing. We wander through the port town, until we come to the Eastern gate. We start to push through the door, when someone in a suit of armor yells at us. 

 

“Hey you!” He shouts. 

 

We turned to see a squat man with a spear approaching us. 

 

“Can we help you?” Shigure asks, his eyes absorbing the man in front of us. 

 

“Travel papers?” The man huffs as he comes to a halt. 

 

“Papers? We weren't told we needed papers.” I pout suddenly. 

 

“You weren't? Are you here to join The Exorcists Abbey of the Holy Midgand Empire?” The guard asks. 

 

“Yes. We're the only people with resonance from our country. We were called here.” Shigure lies his way along. 

 

He’s such a smooth talker now. Funny, he used to hate lies, I wonder what changed while I was gone.

 

“In that case, follow the path. Daemons don't usually attack on the road.” The guard warns. 

 

We nod, I start to push to the gate when a dark-skinned man in red leather armor approaches us. 

 

“This is Aubin. He'll be your bodyguard until you make it to Logres.” The metal clad man informs us, passing a strange look to the bodyguard. 

 

“We don't need a guard.” I laugh. 

 

“Without tethered malakhim, you can't do any damage to a daemon.” Aubin points out. 

 

“Look kitten, I appreciate your concern, but we just killed a freaking lev- ow!” I growl as Shigure steps on my foot. 

 

I glare up at him as I hop around for a minute. 

 

“We'd be glad for the company. But we have nothing to pay you with.” He grins smoothly. 

 

“The Abbey is paying for my services, don't worry about it.” Aubin addresses Shigure. “Shall we?” He asks, pushing his way through the gate. 

 

I wait for the new man to pass me, I don't trust him. Shigure lingers with me, he seems content to let Aubin lead the way. 

 

“How do you want to play this?” Shigure whispers. 

 

“I figure we let him lead us to Logres. It sounds like this Abby has command of a lot of resources.” I plot. 

 

“So, we'll go along with this for now. A steady job would be nice too. The eye will give us a good pool of starting cash, but without a constant influx of currency, I get a little twitchy.” He takes my hand in his. 

 

I stare at our hands out of the corner of my eye. I don't remove it, but it feels strange to hold his hand again. 

 

“I can take it back if it makes you uncomfortable.” He whispers. 

 

“No. I just need to get used to you again.” I shrug, tightening my grip on his hand. 

 

“The first thing we should do is get you some new clothes. You look a little singed.” He smiles smugly. 

 

I ran out of clean clothes on the ship, so I opted for the set that was worn the longest ago. I burned down the Brothel in these clothes.

 

“Why, you don't like this look?” I tease. 

 

“Oh, that's not it, I just want to keep you all to myself.” He responds, taking my bag from me. 

 

“Aw, you do care.” I coo and pinch his cheek. 

 

“And now I'm done caring.” He rubs his cheek ruefully, dropping my bag back on my shoulder. 

 

We laugh quietly before Aubin stops in the middle of the path. 

 

“What is it?” I ask. 

 

“Do you hear that?” He asks. 

 

We stand and listen to the area around us. I don't hear anything. 

 

“There's nothing.” Shigure hisses and pulls his sword from his back. 

 

Karnon emerges and sits on Shigure's shoulder. 

 

“Stick with him K, just in case.” I instruct as I drop my bag on the ground. 

 

I remove my bladed staff from my back with both of my hands and wait for my enemy. 

 

“Orders?” I nudge Shigure with my elbow. 

 

“Orders?” He repeats. 

 

“Yeah, you own me after all, again.” I scowl. 

 

“Don't die, how's that?” He laughs. 

 

“Likewise.” I snicker. 

 

Bushes around us start to rustle, making a great racket. A group of seven large, bipedal wolves come running out, circling around us. 

 

“Daemons.” Aubin growls, and pulls out a pair of small daggers. 

 

Two of them are blonde, two are red, two are black, and one is brown. One of the red wolf daemons barks at the others once, and four of them lunge at us. Karnon blasts one of them, and I cut down the others on my side. The rest of the group starts growling, but retreat, not looking back. 

 

“Strange, daemons don't usually bail once combat commences.” Aubin stares at me. 

 

“Then we should take our good fortune and go.” I suggest coldly. 

 

Something about this encounter feels off. 

 

“Yeah. We've got 30 miles to go to make it to Logres.” Aubin frowns grimly. 

 

30? I glance discreetly at Shigure, who is passing me the same skeptical look. I trust Shigure’s skill with maps, he’s never been wrong before, occasionally to my chagrin. 

 

“Oh wow. I didn't know it was so far.” I sigh, perhaps playing the part of the dumb woman will trick him into telling us his plan. 

 

“I told you it was far.” Shigure plays along. 

 

Out of corner of my eye, I see Aubin smile. What is he up to?

 

We walk silently for hours, but Aubin seems to be rethinking his decision of leading us astray. 

 

“How many malakhim do you have tethered?” He asks. 

 

Gathering intelligence, I see. 

 

“Just the one.” I lie. 

 

Karnon has already been seen, so no point denying it. 

 

“Oh, so you're already an exorcist.” He laughs awkwardly. 

 

“No. Just a lucky girl with resonance.” I shrug girlishly. 

 

“I don't think that's all there is to you, but I won't push.” He continues, his tone turning flirtatious. 

 

I turn to see Shigure, who is watching me closely. The kind of closely that means he wants to say something to me. I back away from Aubin, opting to walk at Shigure's side.

 

“Should I start being jealous?” He whispers with a frown engrained on his face. 

 

“No. There's no need. Using people is a skill I picked up. If I can get his guard down, maybe we can kill him before we fall into his trap completely.” I brush his arm with my fingers. 

 

He pulls away, glaring at me. 

 

“Okay, get his guard down, but keep his pants up.” He growls quietly. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I hiss at him, suddenly flaring in anger. 

 

“I just call it as I see it.” He huffs, and stomps ahead of me. 

 

He really thinks that Aubin has my attention? What the hell, he knows me better than that. He’s being so unlike himself. I guess the new Shigure is just suspicious and very irritable.

 

“Hold up, you were the one who told me never to let anyone call me a whore. What gives you the right to say something like that to me?” I push him. 

 

“You want to push me Rose, keep going. I dare you!” He turns back and shouts at me, jabbing a finger into the center of my sternum. 

 

“You own me, again. What the hell do you want me to say? Thank you for reminding me that I will always be a slut for hire?!” I yell back. 

 

He makes a frustrated noise, and stomps ahead of Aubin, trying to distance himself from me. 

 

“Don't you run away from me, you little shit!” I shriek and run after him. 

 

I strap my weapon to my back, and leap onto his, putting him in a headlock. 

 

“Hey guys, come on!” Aubin call from behind us. 

 

Shigure pries me off of him, throwing me against the ground. The wind gets knocked out of me, leaving my head spinning a little as I lie in the dirt for a second.

 

“Maybe I should have left you back at the Brothel! Maybe I was wrong about you!” He shouts. 

 

Wait a moment… Shigure never second-guesses. That's part of what makes him Shigure. He's doing the same thing I am, and far more effectively. 

 

“You ass!!” I scream as I tackle him into the dirt. 

 

We play fight for a while before Aubin gets involved. He pulls us apart, panting from the effort. 

 

“Enough!” He screams at the top of his lungs. 

 

“Yeah, enough of your lies!” I shout, seemingly at Shigure.  

 

“Enough of you wasting my time!” He screams in my direction, and punches Aubin in the face. 

 

The dark man drops like a rock. We look at Aubin as he lies on the ground. 

 

“Sorry about that. I thought it would work better if I got a genuine reaction from you.” Shigure takes my hand in his briefly. 

 

I smile up at him, damn he's smart. I'm glad I know him so well, or I might have believed some of the things he was saying. 

 

“You really had me going for a minute there.” I laugh, trying to brush off my heated emotions. 

 

Shigure crouches down and picks up the false guard. 

 

“What should we do with him?” I ask. 

 

“We’ll bring him with us, the local authorities can deal with him.” He shrugs.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm gonna let you know that this chapter has a sex scene. The bold text indicates where the scene starts and ends, there are only a few lines afterwards, but if you don't want to read a sex scene, skip the bold print.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> ~~LovedByFew~~

As the sun starts going down on the horizon, we see the walls of Logres come into view. They are quite a sight; those things must be 200 feet tall!

 

“We can make it before the sun is gone if we pick up the pace a little.” Shigure shifts the still unconscious man back to his right shoulder. 

 

“We can drop him off in the city.” I nod, lengthening my strides. 

 

When we reach the gate, we stop for a moment. If we enter, there’s no going back. If we do this… we won’t be able to stop. When we got on the ship, I had no doubts, but now… do I really want my whole life to get swallowed up in a quest for revenge? I stare at the doors, resting my hand on the steel. I see the carved trinket around my wrist, and I feel my blood start to boil. I have no idea why I have this stupid thing, but because of it, my life is not my own. Why the hell should I give up my revenge? I deserve to be able to live my life with all my heart, and this thing is making me walk on eggshells. It’s invading any privacy I would ever have, any intimate conversation I’ve had in the last seven years is common knowledge to this Artorius guy, whoever he is. I have to get this thing off.  I’ve made my decision.

 

“Are you sure about this? Once we sign up, it might not be so easy to get out again.” Shigure warns me. 

 

“I know, but as long as I have this bracelet, I am a slave to someone else's will. I cannot spend my life under a master’s foot.” I growl, pushing one of the doors open. 

 

Even after dark, the streets are still bustling with shoppers, and citizens of all kinds. We're offered foods of all kinds as we pass by various booths, some offer jewelry, others clothing. Some of the people back away as they see the man slung over Shigure's shoulder. 

 

“We should find a dungeon, he's getting heavy.” He complains. 

 

“Alright.” I smile, grabbing the closest person by the collar of his shirt. “Hey, you guys got a prison around here?” 

 

“Um, yeah, up the street and to the left.” He stares at me, a frightened look on his face. 

 

“Thanks buddy.” I pat him on the shoulder, shoving him in the opposite direction. 

 

“Play nice Rose.” Shigure laughs and leads us down the road. 

 

I push the door to the little run-down shack open, and we drop off the unconscious man. The constable thanks us for apprehending a notorious criminal. The tattoo on the inside of his wrist identifies him as the leader of some local gang. I guess we did good. The warden gives us the posted reward and sends us on our way. Apparently, Aubin has been leading people into daemon dens and staged robberies for years. We exit the prison with our reward and wander around to look for something to eat. We grab a couple of skewers from an especially colorful stand, and meander around the large city. 

 

“This is good, whatever it is.” Shigure munches happily. 

 

I can feel my heart thundering behind my ribs, like it used to when Shigure and I were really close. Damn, what am I doing? I was just going to use him to get my revenge, but I’m falling for him all over again. Why me? I sneak a peek at him through my hair, seeing him observing the world around him so intently makes me happy. How close he’s paying attention to his food is super cute too. I catch myself smiling as we reach the gate to the center of the city, the doors are propped open. Light from the street lamps floods the walkways as we enter. We walk along the street, watching people pass by us, not giving us a second glance. They must see people like us all the time. I shift my bag on my shoulder, catching sight of a group of people behind us. The men don't seem to be paying much attention, but the women are staring at Shigure as he passes them. Many of them are making doe-eyes at him. I feel my temperature rise, a possessive, angry emotion filling me to the brim. Luckily for me, Shigure is oblivious, and completely enthralled by his food at this point. An especially attractive woman laughs as we pass by her. Shigure looks over for a split-second, before turning back to his food. He's so cute when he doesn't pay attention. I have to assert my dominance over these vultures. I slip my hand into his open one, proclaiming him mine. He looks down at me as he finishes his skewer of meat. 

 

“Why are you doing that?” He asks. 

 

“Do you not want me to?” I tighten my grip a little. 

 

“It's not that, I'm just a little confused.” He tosses the wooden skewer in a flaming trash can. 

 

“I'll just say it this way. I don't play well with other females, especially when they're wanting of my favorite toy.” I laugh. 

 

“Other chicks are eyeing me up, huh? Won't do ‘em any good.” He laughs, removes his hand from mine, and slings his arm around my shoulder. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. Looks like you're the jealous one.” He laughs and kisses me on the top of the head. 

 

I feel a small laugh leave my body. He has a point, maybe I should just give in. I’m already acting like an overprotective girlfriend. It would also eliminate one of the many points of confusion in my life. We walk until we find a notice board. ‘Looking for a career with adventure, glory, and danger? Become an exorcist for the Abbey of the Holy Midgand Empire. Preliminary trials begin two hours after sundown on the 7th of August. Be at the central chapel of the cathedral to apply.’ I read an especially decorative piece of parchment. 

 

“This is the one, the cathedral is over there, you can see the steeples.” Shigure points to the north. 

 

We walk to the open door of the huge church, seeing hundreds of people inside.

 

We take a seat in one of the back pews, hoping to go unnoticed. The doors are closed not long after we get settled. Two sets of armored guards stand in front of the large set of dark wooden doors. What are they so worried about that they need guards?

 

“Seems anyone who doesn't make the cut gets thrown out.” I hiss to Shigure. 

 

“We'll see.” He frowns. 

 

I see all sorts of people in here, from all places I can think of. Shigure and I sit silently, watching, analyzing the people around us. He seems tense. My mother joins us, shooting from the top of my head as a ball of blue light. As she settles next to me, others turn to see her. People start whispering behind hands, seating themselves away from us. It doesn't bother me any more than usual, people generally irritate me. A large, rather dark-skinned man joins us on our bench, accompanied by a far smaller one. The large one is taller, and a little broader than Shigure. He takes the place on Shigure’s open side and leans over. 

 

“How long have you guarded your charge?” He asks. 

 

“Excuse me?” Shigure responds. 

 

“I'm sorry. My name is Ezra. I'm the bodyguard of Crean.” He refers to the small man on his right. 

 

I see. 

 

“She's not my charge, she's my… my… what are you to me?” He asks, turning to look at me. 

 

I just shrug. 

 

“I'm your companion again.” I turn to see Ezra. 

 

He has a proud face and a strong build. His voice is deep, and warm. 

 

“Companion? Depending on where you come from that could mean many things.” Ezra laughs. 

 

“I suppose so.” I giggle with him. 

 

“I apologize for misunderstanding who you were.” He smiles. “Those are her malakhim, so maybe she is your guard.” He continues, raising a black eyebrow suggestively. 

 

I nearly roll out of the bench in a fit of laughter. Shigure doesn't seem to think it's as funny as I do. He scowls at me as I calm down. 

 

“What are you two doing here?” Crean asks. 

 

“Hoping to make the cut. We have some business with the world, and we're hoping to settle it.” Shigure observes as a silver-haired man enters the chapel from the side door. 

 

An abrupt burning pain starts in my wrist, around the stone bracelet. I take the appendage in my other hand, and rub it, hoping to dull the pain. 

 

“You okay?” Shigure asks without looking down at me. 

 

“Yeah.” I hiss. 

 

This started as soon as the silver-haired man walked in. Who is he? The man stands in the front of the room, ready to address us. His face is stern, and his eyes mournful. The crowd quiets down, waiting with bated breath. The man gazes out at us with piercing blue eyes, as if choosing who would not continue already. 

 

“This world is overrun by daemons. Who will fight them if not us? Who will defend the innocent, if not us? With reason as our sword, and righteousness as our shield, we will cleanse this tainted world.” He announces. 

 

The people around us cheer. 

 

“Pompous jackass.” Shigure shakes his head. 

 

“No kidding.” I smile. 

 

Another man stands at the back of the room, trying very hard not to be seen. He wears a very large, very wide brimmed, white hat atop his dark gray hair. He has a beard, and something over his eye. I can't tell if it's an eye patch or a monocle from back here. Who is he? 

 

“Over the next week, your group will be narrowed to the elites among you. Even if you do not make the rank of Praetor, we always need more Orderlies to help keep the peace. We will break you into training groups, based on your physical ability, and level of resonance. If allowed to remain, you will be assigned malakhim, and given an assignment.” The first man continues. “Before you all retire for the evening, sign the scroll, so we know how many people were here tonight.” The man holds up a long yellowish piece of parchment, and a quill. 

 

A blue ball springs from his head, and a woman appears next to him. She has red hair that is tied up in a high ponytail, and there is a mask over her face. She's his malak. She's pretty. 

 

“You comin’ Rose?” Shigure asks. 

 

I look over to see him standing beside me, holding his hand out to me. I nod and take it. We stand in line with the rest of the people in the chapel. Shigure stays close to me, pressing his chest against my back, hands resting on my shoulders. He’s never stood this close to me unless there was something wrong.

 

“You seem a little protective. Who don't you trust?” I ask. 

 

“Everyone. You know how you were saying that you don't play well with other people of the same sex?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Same here. I’m about to kill a few people for how they’re lookin’ at you.” He forces a grin. 

 

“Relax. No one else will ever have my attention the way you do.” I purr, pulling his arm around my waist. 

 

As we reach the front of the line, I notice another pair of people. They're both blonde, one of them male, the other female. They each have brilliant green eyes. They seem close, maybe twins. The female sees me, and scowls at me. I raise my eyebrows at her. What's her problem? The male turns to see me and passes me an apologetic smile. I feel Shigure push me forward, to the scroll. I sign my name and step out of line. 

 

“I guess we have to find somewhere to crash for tonight.” I sigh. 

 

“No, they have billets for us tonight. Tomorrow they'll change so that we're with our training groups.” He signs the parchment, then joins me. 

 

His eyes narrow, so I look over his shoulder to see why. The two blondes are approaching us, the male with a smile, the female with the same scowl. They stop in front of me, and he sticks out his hand. 

 

“Hi, I'm Oscar Dragonia, and this is my sister Teresa Linares.” He introduces himself. 

 

I stare it's a hand for a second, before shaking it firmly once. They have different last names, interesting. Which of them is the bastard child?

 

“Rose. This is Shigure.” I smile. 

 

There is no need to tell him Shigure’s last name. There's no way of knowing what kind of commotion that could cause so far from home. I don't know how well known the name of Rangetsu is out here.

 

“We should go claim a place to sleep before all the good ones are taken.” Shigure frowns. 

 

“Of course.” I smile, we walk off without saying another word. 

 

“You don't like them.” I state as soon as they’re out of earshot. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“That's fine. We aren't here to make friends.” I hiss. 

 

“Then why are you here?” A deep male voice asks. 

 

We whip around to see the man who is speaking at the front of the cathedral earlier. My wrist starts to burn again, far more intensely than the last time. 

 

“You know, I've never heard so little before, at least not in the last few years. You two must be Shigure Rangetsu and his concubine Rose.” He frowns. 

 

“And you must be Artorius.” I growl, my hands itching to reach for my weapon. 

 

“Indeed I am. You're here to get the bracelet removed, yes?” 

 

“Yes.” I bristle. 

 

“I'll be glad to remove it, once you complete your training, and a few extra tasks for me.” He smirks coldly. 

 

“No. Take it off her now.” Shigure demands, putting a hand on the hilt of Stormhowl. 

 

“You think the only reason she has that trinket is to torture her? No. I wanted you both to come here.” Artorius smiles. “I have use for you.”

 

Anyone outside the conversation would think it was a warm smile but knowing the meaning behind it steals any kindness away. 

 

“You two are here on my whim. You will help my plan come to fruition, or that stone will leech the life from her, slowly. You will be able to do nothing but watch her writhe in agony and die.” 

 

We stand there in shock. Why would he want us, of all people, and how did he know about us in the first place? 

 

“Complete your training and you get your first assignment.” 

 

“Or?” My mother asks. 

 

I jump at the sound of her voice, I'd quite forgotten she was there. 

 

“Or she will be sacrificed for the sake of the greater good.” Artorius scowls down at her. 

 

“So be it.” She snarls at him, hackles raised, then looks up at me, as if waiting for orders. 

 

“Your malakhim will be confiscated and then redistributed by the Abbey.” Artorius frowns and starts to walk away. 

 

“Over my dead body!” I shout at him. 

 

No one gets to treat my malakhim like tools. Everyone else in the room stops talking to watch. 

 

“You can't take malakhim and treat them like objects! They're alive, and I won't let you have mine.” I pull my polearm from my back, getting ready to fight him over this. 

 

“You don't want to do this.” Artorius warns. 

 

“Yes, we do.” Shigure backs me up, drawing the long sword from his back. 

 

“If you're so sure then.” Artorius grimaces, drawing his own sword. 

 

A green ball of light comes from the corner of the room, hits me square in the face. Color fades from my vision, but when it returns Shigure is standing across from me, and right next to me is Artorius. 

 

“You can't have them!” I scream and cut across where his face was. 

 

He dodges my blade and takes a step back. 

 

“Rose!” He shouts at me. 

 

“Shut up!” I yell, continuing my assault. "I'll kill you!!"

 

I swing for his legs, but I miss. He blocks my blades as I slash across his middle. He avoids my attacks every single time I try, but he isn't retaliating. Something's wrong with this picture. This guy knows my moves, he knows me. How? The real Shigure knows me, Artorius doesn't. I land a solid kick on my current opponent, flinging him away, and turn on the one who looks like Shigure. 

 

“Don't lie to me, coward!” I rush him, dropping my blade, narrowly avoid his, and I tackle him to the stone floor. 

 

I take his head in my hands, smashing it against the ground once before getting torn off of him. 

 

“Your bearded friend can't trick my mind.” I hiss as someone pulls me back by the arms. 

 

I look up to see Ezra and the real Shigure holding me back. 

 

“Good to see you still have so much fire.” Artorius laughs as the old man from the corner helps him up. 

 

“You have no idea.” I bite and stop fighting the menfolk. 

 

“Come on Rose, let's get some sleep.” Shigure glares at Artorius as he drags me away from the crowd. “One day, I'll kill you for hurting her.” He snarls as we exit the chapel. 

 

The doors slam behind us, completing our dramatic exit. Shigure pulls me into the shadow of the building, I assume he’s going to chew me out for being so reckless. Before I know what's happening, Shigure is pushing me against the cold cathedral wall. One of his hands wraps around my waist, pulling me against him, the other climbs up my neck and into my hair. His hot lips crash against mine, full of need and desire. Wow, I did not expect that… but I approve of it. His mouth wanders from my lips, to my neck and collarbone, then back up. 

 

“You sure… you don't wanna… rent a… room?” I ask between ravenous kisses. 

 

“Probably should. Don't want the others thinking we're inconsiderate.” He places his forehead against mine, breathing heavily from his sudden outburst of passion. 

 

As we break apart, my mother saunters from the cathedral with my bag and weapon in her mouth. She trots over to us, dropping everything at my feet. 

 

“Artorius is very impressed with your heart, but less impressed with your excess of willpower.” She laughs. 

 

Her warm, deep, almost purring voice soothes my still riled heart. I pick up my bag and staff, before starting down the road. 

 

“Hey, wait up!” A booming voice calls out from behind us. 

 

We turn to see Ezra, and his charge approaching us. They jog over, stopping just short of us. 

 

“Who are you?” He asks. 

 

“My name is Shigure Rangetsu, this is Rose, my ex concubine.” Shigure informs him. 

 

“A Rangetsu and an ex-concubine? How unusual. You guys don't leave home very often. What brings you out this way?” 

 

“Same thing as everyone else, but with a little… A little personal business tacked on.” I frown. 

 

“I think everyone figured that out for themselves.” Ezra laughs. “Are you housing with the rest of us tonight?” 

 

“No. After making such an entrance, we figured it would be better to put some distance between us and any of the supporters of the man we attacked.” Shigure smirks down at me. 

 

“I've never seen a woman move like that.” Crean watches me intently. “I doubt if I ever will again. You're different… I hope to learn more from you in the coming days.” He smiles, bows deeply to us, and turns to leave. 

 

He waves over his shoulder, Ezra follows after him. 

 

“And people say we're a strange pair.” Shigure shakes his head gently before taking my hand and tugging me along behind him.

 

We find an inn with an open room for a fair price. The woman at the desk honestly seems a little frightened by us. Maybe it was Mom's presence, she looks like a wild cat after all. She and Karnon take their leave, neither of them desiring to inhabit my body tonight. We close the heavy door behind us, and I drop the bag onto the floor. 

 

“What do you want to do with the eye?” I ask, resting my Naginata against the wall. 

 

“Depending on how rigorous the training is, we should find somewhere to sell it. The apothecary in Port Zexon is out. He coughed up a lot of money for that fang thing.” Shigure sits on the bed, pulling off his sandals. 

 

“I didn't see a jeweler, or anyone like that. Who would we sell this to?” 

 

“We should ask around. I think our main determining factor will be time.” He lays on his back and closes his eyes. 

 

I pull my boots off, and set them in the corner, before crawling over Shigure to close the blinds in the window. As I reverse over him, he catches me around the middle. He sits up, resting his back against the wall, and hugging me to him. My legs are jammed in awkward directions, making me uncomfortable. I push away from him for a second, until I get situated, straddling him. His muscular arms flex around me, his touch is more tender than I ever remember it being before. 

 

“When you got hit by the illusion ball, I was so scared that he killed you.” Shigure whispers, placing his forehead against mine. “Then you attacked me with such ferocity… We haven't fought like that since the first time we sparred. You're so strong, physically and otherwise. It took everything I had to keep your blades at bay.” He plants a soft kiss where my brows part. “But when you turned away from me, and attacked Artorius with your bare hands, my heart stopped.” He runs his hands up and down my arms, causing goosebumps to spring up. “I've never seen you lose control like that. You were feral, brutal, and beautiful. I forgot that you made me feel this way after every time I saw you spar.” He grins and strokes my chin, his eyes devouring me and my defenses bit by bit. 

 

**I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Heat radiates from his body, warming me to my core. Shigure’s hands send electricity through my system. I feel his fingers fumble with my shirt as he pulls it up my torso, and over my head. He tosses the garment into the corner, before relieving himself of his tunic. I'd forgotten how much I loved his body, as well as his heart. I can feel his rippling muscles pressing against my bare skin, and I let my hands roam him. He leans forward, planting my back on the firm mattress. His calloused hands slip beneath the waistband of my pants, begging me for what he wants. Shigure's lips travel down to my collarbone again, my legs wrap around his hips.**

 

**“You're making this difficult.” He breathes against my neck.**

 

**“Sorry, try this.” I groan quietly flipping us over.**

 

**I pin his arms above his head and touch my lips to his gingerly. His chest rises and falls quickly as I lie on top of him. I trail kisses down his jaw, neck, and torso, all the way to his pant line. I let my hands follow me down, scratching slightly as I go. I hear a low growling noise come from the back of his throat as I start to tug his pants down his sculpted legs. I get them down around his ankles before he kicks them off. Someone’s impatient. I let my hands drag up his calves, then thighs, then rest on his hips. By now his dick is standing tall, away from the dark nest of hair. I take his member in one of my hands, and start to rub the shaft gently, causing Shigure to shudder slightly. I smirk as his eyes roll back and close slowly. This is absolute power. His lips part slightly, allowing me to hear his breathing become erratic. I circle the head of his cock with a finger, Shigure bites down on his lower lip, trying to keep from moaning. That won't do though, I want to hear him. I release him for a second to remove the rest of my clothes, leaving me as naked as he is. I resume my previous position over him, a leg situated on either side of him. His eyes have opened again, but he looks slightly dazed. I take him in my hand again, putting him back into his state of nirvana. A small groan escapes him as the tips of my hair brush his inner thigh. I keep my eyes fixed on his as I take his cock between my lips. His eyes spring wide open, and a great breath hisses from his mouth. A small whine comes from Shigure as I move up and down his member with my tongue. One of his hands weaves into my hair, the other rest on my bare shoulders. I can feel the head of his cock bumping against the back of my throat gently, each time I do, Shigure whines a little. I pull my teeth along his shaft gently, making him squirm slightly beneath me. His member gets harder and harder as I work him over. I lick the tip of his cock one last time before kissing my way back up to his lips. If I thought he was ravenous before, it was nothing compared to now. He takes my thighs in his rough hands and shifts us again, so he reclaims his dominance. His lips press against mine urgently, his tongue exploring my mouth. He bites my tongue gently as I take the fight to his territory. I make a little gasping noise causing him to laugh deep in his chest. I guess it's his turn to torture me. His large hands skim up and down my naked body, making me shiver with pleasure. He removes his lips from mine and travels down. He takes one of my breasts and his hand, and the other in his mouth. I let the rest of my body press hard against him, pulling one of my legs up his side, and resting it on his hip. He plants an elbow next to my head to hold himself up, hovering just above me. He moves his lips, giving my other breast his attention. His teeth graze my nipple gently, causing me to release a small moan. The room is full of the sounds of heavy breathing and the little noises we make. I feel his other hand brush against the inside of my thigh before finding my opening. His thick middle finger rubs into my sensitive nub firmly until he presses the finger into me. He curls it perfectly, hitting the best places every time. A great moan escapes my body as my eyes roll back. Gods he's good!**

 

**“D' you have… any idea… how I wanted… to hear you… do that?” Shigure breathes between rough kisses on my neck. “To feel you… on me. To feel me… in you.” He searches for my sweet spot ravenously.**

 

**He finds it where my neck, chin, and ear meet. As he gets another moan out of me, he adds his index finger. While his fingers pump in and out slowly, his thumb circles my throbbing clit.**

 

**“Shigure…” I hiss.**

 

**He knows exactly what he's doing to me.**

 

**“I only get one climax, you can have more.” He laughs  heavily, yet gently in my ear before going back to the tender spot on my neck.**

 

**I feel my core clench around his fingers before a wave of relaxing pleasure washes over me. His lips return to mine briefly, before he retreats. He removes his hand from me and replaces it with the head of his member. He tucks a pillow under my hips, pulling my legs over his shoulders. He presses in slowly, infuriatingly slow. I want all of him, now! His breathing quickens again, a breathless smile on his face.**

 

**“You're tight.” He hisses, before pulling almost all the way out.**

 

**My insides lurch as he pushes back in, but in a good way. Shigure pushes in as deep as he can go, hitting a wonderful spot so deep that I didn't know it was there before. A whine leaves my mouth, and I close my eyes. I turn my head to one side, clenching my fists around great handfuls of sheets. He picks up the pace, making the knot in my core tighten.**

 

**“You're so wet around my dick… so good.” He pants as he goes faster still.**

 

**The noises we are making are positively indecent, each one deepening the ecstasy of the other. He removes my legs from over his shoulders, pressing his body against mine. I feel his chest rubbing against my tender breasts. One of his two huge arms works its way under me, holding my head back, his hand tangles in my hair. My hands latch onto his sweaty skin. I can smell the salt on him, and me. The dull throbbing knot in my nether regions pound harder, letting me know that I'm getting close. Shigure breathes hard as he finds the sweet spot on my neck again, freeing any sound that I was holding back. My fingers claw into his back, I just want more of him.**

 

**“Rose.” Shigure purrs in my ear, his voice husky and low.**

 

**That is all it takes. I feel myself clench around is thick member, waves of satisfaction coursing through me. Shigure's name slides from my lips in a dizzy moan, and I feel his warmth fill me seconds later. He lets his heavy body slump over mine. We lie together until our breathing returns to normal. He lifts himself and walks through the door to the dark bathroom. He returns with a wet towel, cleans me off, then wipes himself down. He throws the towel in the corner with our clothes and returns to the bed.**

 

I just watch as he blows out the candles, then rests on his side, cradling me in his arms. My eyelids droop heavily, pulling hard to put me to sleep. 

 

“It's been so long since we've lain together like this. Gods… that was good.” Shigure sighs deeply. 

 

He pulls the blanket over our still naked bodies, warding off the chill of the night. 

 

“Why didn't we do that when we were at home?” He asks with a laugh. 

 

“You said that you wanted to know me as a person before you knew me as a woman.” I mumble drowsily. 

 

“Oh yeah. Maybe it was watching you fight again that did this to me.” He rests his elbow on my hip, his hand stopping on my collarbone. 

 

“Huh? I ask. 

 

“Whenever I see you fight, or spar, or any of that, it makes me want you… really badly.” he kisses my hair. 

 

His nose rests next to my ear, his soft breathing whistling next to me. His heart beats, steady and strong, lulling me to sleep with his rhythm.


	10. 10

Everyone from last night is lined up in the courtyard in front of the cathedral. There are so many of us. People give Shigure and I curious glances, no doubt a side effect of my outburst from yesterday. As Artorius reaches us, he smiles, it seems like a condescending grin. 

 

“Let's split up this team. Shigure will go in group seven for now. Rose will stay in group twelve.” He passes by us. 

 

I glare at him stonily but obey. 

 

“And while we're training, group twelve, push-ups.” Artorius smiles. 

 

I grumble to myself as I get down on my hands and the tips of my feet. 

 

“Go until your arms give out.” One of the Exorcists cackles. 

 

Okay if that’s what he wants, his loss. One, two, three… 60… 102… 283. On and on it goes until I am the last one still going. Being one of the Line has its perks, I suppose. At 350, my arms start to shake, causing me to slow. 405, 406, 407… 473, 474, 475. My arms start to spasm, groans of effort escape my system. Someone puts a foot on my back, making this so much more difficult. 

 

“Submit to reason and you can be done.” My drill sergeant pushes harder on me. 

 

“500… 501… 502.” I growl and keep going. 

 

I can't let them break me. I can’t admit defeat. When I reach 600, and the exorcist is standing on my back, I finally collapse. 

 

“Twelve, spar with seven.” The old man with a very wide brimmed hat and an eyepatch, orders. 

 

I pick up a short staff from the pile of battered-looking rods. I take my place, my arms throbbing from the previous actions. I stand across from a tall man. He's well-built, broad-shouldered, fair-skinned, and blonde. His eyes are a dark brown, his lips thin and pink, his nose straight and slightly upturned. He rolls his dark eyes at me as he sees how hard my chest is still rising and falling. He must not expect much from me in this state. Not that I blame him, I probably don’t look too impressive. He charges at me with deft agility. Oh, he's done this before, but I block his swing, grabbing him by the wrist with my free hand. I throw him over my shoulder like a rag doll. I don't release his wrist that holds his wooden sword and press the tip of mine into his neck. 

 

“I won't improve by fighting weaklings.” I frown, looking for Shigure. 

 

He can still challenge me. I push past a group of fawning girls, only to see Shigure and the blonde boy, Oscar, going at it. I allow my eyes to track both of their movements. The Dragonia boy is good, but Shigure is about to destroy him. Shigure seemingly missteps, forward instead of backwards, a classic feint, and Oscar laughs. His loss. He swings for Shigure's leg but doesn't account for his vastly larger reach. Shigure takes the little wooden stick away, catching Oscar by the wrists, prying his arms apart. He knocks his forehead against Oscar's, making a small blonde man pass out. Shigure sets Oscar down on the ground, he grins, but not at me. He hasn't noticed me yet. He's still a little warmonger, living for the fight. But now I know what he meant last night. Seeing him physically destroy someone fills me with nothing short of desire. 

 

“Wow, he's good.” A small brown-haired woman whispers in awe. 

 

“I bet he's good at a lot of other things too, if you get my drift.” A woman with chin length black hair giggles to the group of six girls. 

 

They all titter behind their hands at the perverted notion. I sneak up behind the group, grinning evilly. 

 

“Believe me girls, he is sooooo much better than you could ever imagine.” I cackle, then run up to Shigure. 

 

He sees me coming and opens his arms to catch me. I leap into them, plant a kiss on his hot lips, and stick my tongue in his mouth. The other girls make disappointed noises, I hope they go away. We break apart, grinning wildly at each other. 

 

“Damn, I missed that.” He breathes lowly in my ear. 

 

“Maybe I should assert my dominance more often then.” I laugh, detaching myself from around his waist. 

 

I take a quick glance over my shoulder, the group of girls is wandering away, looking rather crestfallen. 

 

“You really don't like to share.” He laughs. 

 

“Nope, same as you.” I smile and pick up a second short staff, pointing them both that Shigure. 

 

“You little fox.” He laughs fondly, taking up the longest rod he can find. 

 

This is almost like home. His smile is bigger than I've ever seen it as I block his first attack. 

 

“Come on baby, I know you too well for that one.” I tease him. 

 

“Try this then.” He goes down to the ground, holding his weight up with one hand. 

 

He kicks his legs out, but I leap over them. 

 

“Close, but no cigar.” I laugh and take a job at his core. 

 

He deflects the short staff, and it continues his attack. I dive left as he jabs right, turning our little duel. The power behind his blows is far superior to mine, but my agility still exceeds his. I decided to take a risk and enter his strike range. Before I know what's happening, one of my staffs is removed from my hand. He knocked it away, much like I did to him during our first duel. Okay, that didn't work out, what if I try to cross his range? I'm gonna to go for it. I enter his “kill zone” and block the rod as I dive between his long legs. Before he has a chance to turn around, I spring up into the air, and land on his back with my blade at his neck. He drops the staff in his hand, surrendering. I let go of mine as well, meaning to get down. Shigure grabs me around the middle and pulls me over his shoulder. He slams me into the dirt, knocking the wind out of me, and pinning me there. 

 

“Hey now!” I whine. 

 

“All's fair in love and war.” He grins. 

 

“If you insist.” I smile back, popping my shoulders out of their sockets. 

 

I clamp my jaw down on his neck. He actually surrenders this time. 

 

“Okay Rose, you win. You win! Just let go of my jugular.” He panics slightly. “I didn't think you would take that whole love and war thing so seriously.” He gasps. 

 

I release him, but plant a small kiss on the place where my teeth were digging in. Shigure stands up, then offers me a hand. I take it, being pulled to my feet. Most of the other recruits and officers have stopped to watch us. Artorius and his large-hatted friend included.

 

 At about three o'clock we are released from training. We are to return at eight tonight to receive our official training groups. Shigure and I opt to go to town, to look for someone to sell the eye to. I hold the gem in my hand as I transfer all the stuff from the large duffel bag. Its resting color is a dark cross between red and purple, but when the light catches it, all sorts of colors flash across my vision. The gem itself is about the size of a bear's head, and completely smooth and round. It would remind me of amethyst if it weren't so red. It would remind me of garnet if it weren't so purple. I stare at it for a long while before packing it back into the bag. When I return to Shigure, I see Oscar and his sister Teresa standing with him. This chick is really getting on my nerves.

 

“You cheated. When dueling, you always use the weapon you are granted.” Teresa lectures him. 

 

“Those are some strong words coming from someone so frail.” I growl as I join them. 

 

“Frail?!” She shrieks. “Says the one who was practically disrobing on the battlefield.” She grumbles. 

 

I drop the bag at Shigure's feet, before stomping up to her. 

 

“You got something to say to me?!” I push her a little. 

 

“Whoa now Rose.” Shigure warns me. 

 

“I do have something to say actually.” Teresa glares, clenching her fists. 

 

She gathers herself up, almost ready to explode.

 

“Well, pipe up pipsqueak, we're all waiting with bated breath.” I smirk nastily. 

 

“I'm going to let go of my propriety for a moment. You had better stay away from me and my brother. I don't want a whore like yourself tainting him. A cum sucker like you should be put in a brothel.” She growls, white knuckled, her face turning redder with every second. 

 

I take the front of her blouse in my hands, shoving her against the closest wall. I hear a scuffle behind me as well. I assume Oscar is trying to free his sister from my grasp, only getting himself caught by Shigure.

 

“Listen well sister,” I growl, “the last time I was interned, I was at a brothel. I burned that place to the ground, killed everyone inside, and came here.” I set her back on the ground, but don't release. “Tell me to go to a brothel again, I will kill you where you stand. Get out of my sight, you pathetic excuse for a woman, before I make good on my promise.” I push her towards her brother, grab the bag from the floor, and leave the room without another word.

 

I stomp to the street, fuming as my feet crunch against the gravel road. I grumble to myself until I realize that I'm being followed. I turn to see Shigure a few paces behind me. He catches my hand in his as he continues, pulling me along with him. 

 

“Act natural, we're being followed.” He hisses. 

 

Of course, we are. 

 

“Can't we just figure out who it is and kill them?” I whine. 

 

“No, this is a test. No professional would be so easily detected.” 

 

A test? 

 

“What are they trying to find out?” 

 

“No clue, so let's just act like we don't know they're there.” Shigure reels me in, slinging an arm around my shoulder, and tugging my arm around his waist. 

 

We wander around the city, window-shopping, looking for people we could sell the eye to without being obvious. Acting, well, natural. I make a mental note of a few food booths that smell particularly good. As time passes, my emotions cool, returning me to my general state. Teresa just irks me so. We reach the outer gate of Logres after an hour of walking, having only seen one jeweler, one prospecting shop, and one apothecary. 

 

“It would be nice if we knew more about this thing, maybe then we could figure out who would benefit most.” I huff as we take a seat on a wooden bench. 

 

“We could try to find a library, maybe they would have some kind of directory for the city too.” Shigure shrugs. 

 

We trek around the city, looking for some place where books are. After the better part of two hours, we cannot find a single book shop, or library in all of Logres. 

 

“Maybe we try up at the cathedral. Our temples back home were places of learning as well as spirituality.” Shigure suggests while we stop for food. 

 

I sigh into my strange, bland soup, and lean my forehead against the heel of my hand. 

 

“Don't get down Rose. We'll figure this out, we always do. Besides, you're no fun when you pout.” His fingers brush up and down my forearm. 

 

I look up from the grey food before me, finding his face. His eyes are studying me closely, his lips are upturned in the corners, and his eyebrows are raised slightly. I let my spoon fall from my hand and take his in mine. He knows exactly what I need. 

 

“Come on, let's find those books.” He pulls me along after him. 

 

When we arrive at the cathedral, we wander through the halls, searching for a room with books. We finally find a small library with a few hundred manuscripts in it. 

 

“I guess we should start here.” He shrugs, meandering off into the shelves. 

 

I breeze through the titles lining the racks, finding that some of them are in tongues that I daren't even try to understand.

 

Time rolls by, and the sun reaches the horizon. 

 

“We should be getting back to the field.” I crack my neck, feeling stiff after reading for so long. 

 

Shigure doesn't answer me. 

 

“Hey, Shigure, let's go.” I raise my voice. 

 

Still nothing. I rise from my chair, my knees popping as I do so. I find him, asleep in a particularly large, black, leather-bound volume. I laugh as I notice that his arm is coated in saliva. He stirs as I run my hand along his shoulder. 

 

“No more bugs soup.” He mumbles drowsily as he sits up. 

 

He glances around in a daze, seeing but not perceiving. 

 

“No more bugs soup, huh?” I ask through my laughter. 

 

His eyes land on me, staring for a moment before focusing. 

 

“Rose?” He asks, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Yep, it's me.” 

 

“Oh good, I dreamed that I got chased down by my grandmother. She was force-feeding me some nasty insect stew.” He yawns, stretches, and stands. 

 

We exit the cathedral, lining up with everyone else in our groups. An Orderly comes along with an armful of parchment. She stands in front of the notice board. One at a time, she puts all 15 lists on the stand. As soon as she’s gone, the recruits swarm the lists. By the time we get to the notice board most everyone is gone. The only ones left are Ezra, Crean, Oscar, Teresa, a red-haired girl, Shigure, and me. Teresa glares at me, but I have no patience for her right now. 

 

“Keep your icy bitch face to yourself. No one wants to deal with that right now.” I snap at her as she opens her mouth. 

 

Ezra and Crean start to laugh, but the others don't look as amused. We all approach the board, our names mixed in with everyone else. I finally find my name on the last piece of paper, but I'm not the only one. Shigure and I are the only two in the group. 

 

“What the hell?” He asks from over my shoulder. “Why are we in a group solo?” 

 

“Because you two are the only ones who can partake in combat of your caliber.” We all whip around to see Artorius’ old friend. 

 

“Lord Melchior…” Oscar salutes him. 

 

“At ease.” The old man frowns, rolling his eye. “I wanted to talk to this group specifically.” He pauses, ensuring we are paying attention. “You are the ones who show the most talent. You will be tested in the morning. We wish to see how many malakhim you can control, we also need to investigate how powerful your malakhim can be.” He strokes his beard thoughtfully. 

 

Shigure and I nod before turning away. We need to collect my stuff from the inn. As soon as we are out of earshot of Melchior, I burst into an angry exclamation. 

 

“You can't treat malakhim like tools!” I growl. 

 

“I know.” Shigure frowns, as if he expected this. 

 

“They're alive, with feelings and passions, just like humans!” I continue ranting. 

 

“I know.” He responds again as we load my stuff into my bag. 

 

“Malakhim have just as much right to live as we do!” I shout. 

 

“Rose, I know!” Shigure yells back. 

 

My eyes snap up to him, why is he shouting? 

 

“Baby, I know. Any malak assigned to us will be allowed to keep their free will. I don't really plan on using any malak artes anyway.” He takes my face in his hand, forcing me to look into his intense golden eyes. “You're as stubborn and vocal as I am when you're passionate about something. I love that about you, but for Empyrean’s sake, shut up!” He laughs, “Let's get the stuff and head to the barracks. Remember, Artorius can hear everything you say, so he just heard that little rant of yours.” He advises as he picks up my fire fans. “If you go off every time someone disagrees with you… Just be careful Rose, I don't want you to get hurt. Especially over something so meaningless words.” He sighs, resting a large hand on my shoulder. 

 

I feel my anger die out, leaving a cold feeling in my heart. He's right, I’m a hot-head. I should be more careful. We leave the inn, then follow the cobbled road to the back of the cathedral. There are numbers painted on the doors of buildings, indicating which units sleep there. The building's number into the hundreds, stretching across the land for miles. 

 

“It's like they're preparing for war.” I frown, tugging my bag closer to me, as if it would provide some kind of security. 

 

“I wonder how many of them are inhabited.” Shigure gazes out across the expanse of houses, a stern frown on his lips. 

 

He's right again, how many people have fallen victim to Artorius, only to end up here? He takes my hand in his loosely, wandering down the rows until we reach the building with a large red 14/15 on it. 

 

“This is us.” I frown, hearing voices coming from inside. 

 

“60 gald says we are with the whole group that was at the board.” He frowns and pushes the door open. 

 

We are bathed in golden light on the doorstep, and a foul smell wafts our way. 

 

“What did you do in there?” Someone calls. 

 

Two other people start coughing in another room. I see the red-haired girl run across the room and through another doorway. We drop my bag just inside the door and follow her. In the kitchen we find Teresa by the stove, a pot belching black smoke, and something brown boiling over. 

 

“Karnon!” I shout. 

 

He appears on the counter. 

 

“Yeah boss?” 

 

“Evasive maneuver!” I point at the pot. 

 

“Got it!” He responds. 

 

He directs his attention to the pot on the burner. I open the windows, letting fresh air in, and the bad smell out. The pot starts to hover, before bursting into flames, turning to ash. Karnon sends the pile char out the window and brushes his hands off. 

 

“Sister! Are you alright?” Oscar comes running into the room, taking Teresa's shaking hands in his. 

 

“I'm fine, I was just trying to make dinner.” She pouts. 

 

“What did you mix?” I cough as the smoke billows past me. 

 

“Mugwort and purple cap mushrooms.” She sputters as the smell starts to fade. 

 

“Well, there's your problem dipshit.” I scowl at her. 

 

She opens her mouth to retort, but the redhead steps between us. 

 

“Stop fighting! It was an accident.” She yelps, glaring at me. 

 

“An accident in the field could cost you your life.” I hiss at her coldly. 

 

“Then we should all be very pleased that we aren't in the field.” She snaps at me. 

 

No one says anything for a moment. 

 

“Look Teresa, just use ingredients that you're more familiar with. Trying new stuff is great, but only when done right. Mugwort has to be blanched before you can mix it with purple caps.” I sigh, rubbing my temples, and retreating from the tense room. 

 

I pick up my bag from the corner and make my way up the stairs. The eyes of Crean and his bodyguard follow us as Shigure and I climb. There is a long hall with eight doors in it. I push each of them open, finding three bathrooms, and five bedrooms, each bedroom containing two double size bunk beds. 

 

“You want top or bottom?” I ask. 

 

“With an invitation like that, usually I would say top, but I don't really want to climb up there every night.” Shigure winks quietly. 

 

“If I can find a big, one-story bed, would you wanna share?” I ask him, running my hand up his muscular bicep. 

 

“Sleeping with the woman, who drives me crazy, every night? I don't know if we should do that.” He frowns, his tone playful. 

 

“Why not?” I pout, going along with him. 

 

“Because, nobody living here would get _any_ sleep.” He laughs, pulling me close, and wrapping his arms around me. 

 

We stand there in silence for a moment before he kisses me on the top of my head. 

 

“In all seriousness, if you can find a bigger bed, I would love to keep you company every night.” He purrs before letting me go. 

 

I smile after him as he saunters out of the room, his heavy footsteps thundering down the hall. I set my bag by the foot of the bunk bed against the solid wall. Windows allow people to shoot you from outside, I don't trust windows.

 

After getting settled, I tromp down the stairs to find something to eat, seeing everyone else sitting in the common room. I wander into the kitchen, rifle through the few rations we have in the house and heave a great sigh. Nobody can make something with these components. I groan softly before finding my way to the living room with everyone else. 

 

“So, we have no food in this place. I say we all get looking hot and go out.” I put my hands on my hips, standing akimbo. Oscar looks at me like I'm nuts, Crean stares blankly at the ceiling, Teresa scowls, the red-head nods, Ezra laughs, and Shigure stands up. 

 

“Alright, come on girls, we gotta go get ready.” I smile, taking Teresa by the wrist and hauling her up the stairs behind me. 

 

We gather in my room after I allow them to grab a fresh set of clothes from their own. I look through the drawers of the dresser, finding a black mini skirt, fishnet tights, and a dark blue crop top with a halter neck. I pull the garments on, then glance in the mirror. 

 

“I look good, but not good enough.” I narrow my eyes at my reflection. 

 

My black boots add to the look, but something is still wrong. I use one of the blades with my Naganati to cut a wide slit running from an inch below the neckline to an inch above the hemline, exposing my ample chest just enough to be sexy, but not enough to be slutty. 

 

“Oh, much better.” I smile, now I'm set. 

 

Teresa has pulled on a set of tight white pants, a shimmery gold tank top, and gold pumps. Her hair is pulled to one side of her head, framing her jawline beautifully. The red-haired girl walks in the room wearing a dark-green button-down with 3/4 sleeves, set of dark blue pants and red pumps. 

 

“Eleanor, what are you wearing?” Teresa asks. 

 

“What's wrong with this?” She responds. 

 

So, the girl's name is Eleanor. 

 

“Let's start here.” I grin and approach her. 

 

I undo the top three buttons over shirt, exposing a little cleavage. 

 

“Oh, do this!” Teresa gasps, unbuttoning the top completely before tying it up, the knot resting on the rib-line of her bra. 

 

“Yes! Much better.” I clap. 

 

“I… I don't know. Maybe it's a little bit too much skin?” She blushes. 

 

“Nope, you look hot, except your hair.” I put a thoughtful hand to my chin. 

 

I pull the two ties out of her hair, letting the pigtails fall. Her long red locks fall in ringlets around her shoulders. 

 

“Damn girl!” I smile. 

 

“Flip at once.” Teresa orders her. 

 

The ever-obedient Eleanor bends at the waist and flips her flaming curls. 

 

“Are you ready yet?!” Shigure yells up the stairs. 

 

“Yeah!” I shout back, leading the trio down the wooden staircase. 

 

Shigure looks up from the fingernail that he was inspecting to see us. 

 

“Well well well, looks like the wait was worth it.” He grins at me devilishly. 

 

He kicks off the wall that he was leaning on, holds out his arm to me, and opens the door. I take his arm and we head into the night, moving in the direction of town. The seven of us chat happily on our way to the pub, Oscar escorting Teresa, and Crean and Ezra flanking Eleanor. Shigure has me on his arm, leading the way. Upon arriving at the tavern, we claim a section of the bar, each of us ordering a drink. 

 

“For once, I think you had a good idea Rose.” Teresa smirks. 

 

“You better hold your tongue until I've had my fill of alcohol.” I laugh. 

 

“No Rose! You had a drinking contest with a pirate and got Karnon wasted in the process. I'm cutting you off after 5 drinks.” Shigure shoots me down. 

 

“Awww, no fun!” I whine playfully. 

 

He just laughs at me, slamming back a shot of sake, and ruffles my hair. I stick out my tongue at him childishly. We order a variety of food, covering the table in greasy delicacies. I knock back three of my five drinks in one go, wanting to ingest as much alcohol as possible. I walk up to the bar after chasing my drinks down with some of the delicious food stuffs that we got. 

 

“Two shots!” I call to the bartender over the din. He nods, pouring two more little glasses of the strongest stuff in the joint. I knock one of them back without batting an eye. I am about to slam the rest of the liquid back when someone bumps into me, spilling my drink and his, all over me. 

 

“Damn.” I hiss, wiping off as much of the alcohol as I can. 

 

“Oh gosh, sorry about that, here, let me help.” A masculine voice nearly shouts. 

 

I see his hands reach for me, but I instinctively back up. 

 

“No, it’s alright, I can manage.” I snap a little, eyes following the arm to see who spilled on me. He is a semi-tall man, shorter than Shigure, with dark hair and eyes. He seems to be intelligent, but I can’t really tell. I order another shot, taking it back to the table to consume it this time. As the night continues, the band strikes up a tune. I don't know this song, but I like it. Maybe it's just the alcohol. By this time, I am all five of my drinks in, and a little tipsy. I pull a very sober Eleanor and a completely wasted Teresa to the dance floor with me. Teresa cannot hold her liquor, and it's kinda hilarious. Teresa and I bop around in a haze, watching Eleanor stand between us awkwardly. 

 

“Come on Ellie, loosen up.” I giggle. 

 

“Yeah, you're sssuch a *burp* stifffff.” Teresa slurs. 

 

Eleanor blushes deeply, leaving the two of us drunken ladies to dance around like morons. As the song ends, Teresa leaves to go to the bathroom. 

 

“Have fun!” I wave and call after her, returning to the bar. 

 

Shigure has stepped out for some fresh air, Eleanor is munching on some of our food, Oscar is dancing with someone from town, and Crean and Ezra are talking in a shadowy corner. The bartender passes me a cocktail. 

 

“Oh, my friend said he was cutting me off-” I stare at the drink hesitantly. 

 

“It ain't from your date.” He growls, jerking his chin in the direction of the same burly brown-haired man I met earlier at the other end of the bar. 

 

I can tell that any intelligence within his eyes has long been dulled by strong drink. I slide over to him, drink in hand, and return it to him. 

 

“I'm flattered but taken.” I smile and turn to walk off. 

 

“Hey, wait!” He calls after me. 

 

I stop and face him.

 

 “I've… just never seen someone so beautiful before.” He grins, that line must work for him often. 

 

“Again, very flattered, but not interested.” I get irritated very quickly in my tipsy state. 

 

The man reaches out to catch my wrist. 

 

“Come on baby, don't be like that… I just complimented you.” He drawls. 

 

“How many compliments end in you getting laid? Look buddy, keep your drink, next time just give me the money.” I huff before stomping back to Eleanor. 

 

She seems to have seen the whole exchange. 

 

“I was waiting to see if you needed backup.” She smiles. 

 

“I can handle one horny drunk.” I laugh, ordering another drink for myself. 

 

“Shigure capped you at five.” Eleanor frowns. 

 

“He isn't here to stop me.” I smirk, knocking back the glass of liquor. 

 

My brain starts getting a little fuzzy, indicating that my capacity for whatever I've been drinking has been hit. I wonder what I've been ingesting… oh well. 

 

“Shigure is only cutting me off because I can drink him under the table.” I laugh loudly. 

 

“Really?” Eleanor asks, putting her drink back on the table. 

 

“Yeah, and he can hold his liquor. We used to wake up with such bad hangovers.” I smile.

 

“Used to?” She inquires.

 

“Oh yeah, Shigure and I go wayyyyy back. I was his concubine like, seven years ago. Not by my choice mind you, he was the last one left.” I giggle.

 

My amused expression fades as I look up from what is left of our food, only to see Teresa being harassed by the same man who bought me the drink, a large wet looking spot on her pant leg. Now he spilled on her, it must be one of his little tricks. I feel a growl rise from the back of my throat; Teresa's face gives her away. Even mostly drunk, I can see that she just wants to leave. I get up, furious, and swoop in to rescue her. 

 

“Let go of me.” Teresa pleads as she tries to pull her wrist for the man's grasp. 

 

I rip it from his hand, slug him in the face, and then pick him up off the ground by his shirt. 

 

“That's enough mister. We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see. Stop spilling your drinks on us. Guess what, you're going home alone tonight, so get used to the company of your hand.” I growl, throw him on the floor, and retreat to our spot with Teresa in toe. 

 

She doesn't say anything, but Eleanor looks at me, unbridled surprise on her face. 

 

“We may not agree on everything, but no one should be treated like that.” I hiss, knocking yet another shot down. 

 

“I think we should go.” Eleanor whispers with a faint smile. 

 

“Who's ready for karaoke night!?” Someone yells from the front of the room. 

 

Everyone in the bar, aside from us, claps and cheers. 

 

“Just a little longer mom?” I ask, teasing her. 

 

Eleanor scowls at me but replaces it with a smirk. 

 

“Only if you do it.” She dares me. 

 

“You're on, and not just because I'm mostly wasted.” I laugh. 

 

Eleanor rolls her eyes at me but laughs. I see Shigure enter the room again, looking pleased with himself. I wave to him, then approach the little open space indicating where the stage is. 

 

“I got one!” I smile at the band members. 

 

Two of them have guitars, and one is behind a drum set. 

 

“You guys know Careless Whisper?” I ask. 

 

“Haven't heard that one in a while.” 

 

“Yeah, we know that one.” 

 

“Sweet, let me know when we're going.” I smile, turning to return to my group. 

 

Before I take a step, one of the guitars starts. 

 

“I guess we're good.” I swirl around at the note. 

 

The drummer nods at me, grinning all the while. He points at a stick in front of the band. Atop the stick is something that looks like a miniature club. I point at the thing and he nods. My entrance is coming soon, so I'd better do it now or not at all. I stand behind the little club thing, wondering what it's for. Here we go. 

 

 _“I feel so unsure.”_  

 

My voice is amplified around the room. Wow, this is cool. 

 

_“As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen, and all their sad goodbyes.”_

 

I hear my voice echo in the bar as the people sway to the music. 

 

_“I'm never going to dance again, cuz guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool.”_

 

I feel my body starts to move with the slow music. 

 

_“I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance that I've been given. So, I'm never going to dance again, the way I dance with you.”_

 

I feel my hips sway with a guitar as the tune takes over my mind. The guitars are blaring, and the drums are pounding, and I let the tune take me away. 

 

_“Time can never mend the careless whisper of a good friend.”_

 

My eyes find Shigure. 

 

_“To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all we'll find.”_

 

I close my eyes, feeling the music fill me. 

 

 _“I'm never going to dance again, cuz guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given. So, I'm never going to dance again, the way I dance with you.”_  

 

I feel one of my legs curl up around the stand in front of me, like it would around Shigure’s waist during a heated night. 

 

_“Tonight, the music seems so loud. I'm wishing we could lose this crowd. Maybe it's better this way, we've hurt each other with the things we want to say.”_

 

A desperate need clutches around my heart, the song is telling our story, Shigure's and mine. 

 

_“We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever. But now who's going to dance with me? Please stay!”_

 

Couples in the room dance slowly together, pressing against each other, as if this were their last desperate dance. 

 

_“I'm never going to dance again, cuz guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given. So, I'm never going to dance again, the way I dance with you. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.”_

 

The guitar wails behind me, and the drums thunder heavily. 

 

_“Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.”_

 

The music fades, leaving me feeling slightly awkward as I stand in my compromising position. I remove my leg from the stand in front of me before locking on to Shigure's eyes. Those intense golden orbs are devouring me as the seconds pass. A deep blush creeps into my cheeks, and it isn't because of the applause ringing out in the bar, or the alcohol I've ingested. I bow slightly, leaving the little stage for others to occupy. Someone else gets up and fills the quiet bar with the next song. I return to Shigure, who is holding his arms out to me. As I reach him, he enfolds me, pulling me against his firm chest. 

 

“The others are going to hate us tonight.” He whispers. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because no one will be able to sleep through the noise we’ll be making.” His voice grows huskier with every syllable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through this project. I see a lot of stuff out there for Rokurou, but literally none for Shigure. I just wanted the character to have some love. I really appreciate your suggestions and help guys. I love writing for you and for me. Again, just thanks guys!!


	11. 11

As the sun rises, I feel my body wake up. I groan deeply as the light streams through the window. I feel a dull headache from the alcohol and a slightly sweaty body behind me. 

 

“Shigure.” I hiss as I open my eyes. 

 

“Hmm?” He grunts. 

 

“Get up, the sun is almost over the horizon.” I push myself up from the mattress, revealing my bare body. 

 

“Mmmmmmm, no.” He growls sleepily, turning over, taking the blanket with him. 

 

The cool morning air kisses my skin, sending goosebumps over my body. Shivering, I take the blanket from my bed, wrap it around myself, and trudge the closest bathroom. I shed the blanket, bathe quickly, then returned to the room. Shigure is gone, but a new set of clothes has been set out for each of us. I pull on the tight, cropped, long sleeve white top, wondering who laid these out. I pull on the black leather leggings and my black knee-high boots. 

 

“Forgive my intrusion, Rose.” I hear Oscar clear his throat behind me. 

 

I turn to see him in a white training uniform. 

 

“There is no intrusion, I'm done.” I smile, wringing my hair out in my towel. 

 

He does a strange salute where he clicks his heels once, puts his right fist over his heart, and bows his head. I smile a little as I grab the hairbrush from the dresser top, not removing my eyes from him. 

 

“I would like to respectfully request that you and Shigure make less noise during your passionate and nocturnal activities.” 

 

He keeps his head down, but I can see how deeply he's blushing. Before I can say anything to him, Shigure comes sauntering up behind Oscar, a towel wrapped around his waist, still dripping wet. I bite my lower lip, restraining myself from laughing, but Shigure doesn't hold back. His laugh is deep, and boomingly loud. Oscar's eyes widen as he realizes who is behind him, and his blush deepens. I think he's just invented a new shade of red. 

 

“So, you're interested in our… nocturnal activities?” He smirks, but something in his eyes says that he's annoyed. 

 

“You may no’ need to deal wiff da boss much longer.” Karnon cackles from the corner of the room. 

 

The three of us turn to stare at him. Karnon and Kira are grinning at me, like they know something I don’t.

 

“Are you so eager to be rid of me Karnon?” I hiss. 

 

“No boss, juss smelling da future.” He smiles. 

 

“Smelling the future?” Oscar asks. 

 

I just shake my head. Karnon is a fire malak, but, being a Normin, has a few odd abilities. Most see the future, he smells it. 

 

“You wanna move, the hall is a little drafty, not that I mind the breeze.” Shigure pushes past Oscar, then me, and closes the door between Oscar and me. 

 

As soon as the door is closed, I burst out laughing. 

 

“You had such a scary look on your face!” 

 

“I did?” 

 

“Yeah, you had a serious murder-face on Shigure.” I clutch a stitch in my side and lean against the closest wall. 

 

He shrugs once, dresses, and opens the door again. Karnon and Kira pay close attention to the two of us, as if they were waiting for one of us to say something important. What are they waiting on? We leave the unit house without eating breakfast, arriving on the training field. Melchior, Artorius, the female malak from earlier, and a new, short, light-haired male malak are there when we arrived. The other five are mere yards in front of us. 

 

“I'm ready to be done with these people.” Shigure grumbles. 

 

I rest a hand between his shoulder blades. 

 

“I know, but maybe this place will help us fight stronger opponents.” I suggest. 

 

He perks up a little at this suggestion. 

 

“Maybe, but if this is the best that the Abbey has to offer, then I fear we've already gotten a strong as we’ll get here.” He sighs as we come to a stop. 

 

“How are you feeling Rose?” Kira asks suddenly, smiling all the while.

 

“I’m good. Healthy as a horse.” I quirk an eyebrow, what is with her and Karnon today?

 

“Nice of you to join us.” Artorius scowls. 

 

I smile condescendingly in response. 

 

“You seven are the most promising of the groups, as far as combat goes. Everyone else is continuing their weapons training. You will be assessed, then assigned malakhim according to your level of resonance.” Artorius passes in front of us. 

 

“Teresa will go first, then Shigure, Crean, Oscar, Eleanor, and Ezra. Rose will go last, I assume that her test will take the longest, as she is one of the Line.” Melchior instructs. 

 

“The Line?” Ezra gasps. 

 

“Don't look so surprised.” I growl, still glaring at Artorius. 

 

The other stare at me blankly, most of them never having heard of the Line before in their lives. I take a seat in the grass, not wanting to stand until my turn. Teresa steps forward, waiting to be examined. Something tells me that this test will be unpleasant. The two malakhim leave their masters’ sides, the woman on Teresa’s left, the male on her right. Each malak takes a step backward, leaving a yard radius around the proud blonde woman in the middle. The two malakhim stick out their arms toward each other, palms facing Teresa, arms open at their shoulder’s width. The woman wears a mask, so it is difficult to read her expression, but the male narrows his eyes in concentration. As time passes, Teresa starts to shudder where she stands. Her whole body starts to shake, finally ending in a scream as she falls to her knees. She claps her hands over her ears, wailing in pain. 

 

“Stop, that's my sister!” Oscar yells, charging at the male malak. 

 

He flies back as he hits an invisible wall. 

 

“You cannot interrupt the test.” Melchior frowns. 

 

We just watch as Teresa writhes on the ground, ripping out great tufts of grass, then go still. The malakhim put their arms down, then Teresa stirs. 

 

“Praetor.” The female malak nods at Artorius. 

 

“Very good, Seres.” He smiles, before crouching to help Teresa up. 

 

With his help, she rises shakily, allowing herself to be led to a trio of stone benches. 

 

“Shigure, if you please.” Melchior gestures to the space between the malakhim. 

 

“I guess it's my turn.” He shrugs, but looks pale, removing Stormhowl and its case from his back. I can feel how anxious he is. Mom and Karnon land lightly next to me, each watching the malakhim closely. Shigure hands me Stormhowl before standing in the same spot Teresa had. Mother and Karnon begin conversing in a strange language, it all sounds like gibberish to me. Until my mother ends the conversation, I don't catch a single word of what they say. 

 

“Indeed. Seres and Virro are sending energy pulses through his body. The energy penetrates his heart, finding and reporting how deep his resonance goes.” Kira frowns. “A painful process.” 

 

My eyes widen, that's what they're doing to us? That's just sick. I clasp my hands together, the minutes ticking by. As expected, Shigure starts to convulse, falls to the ground, and groans in pain. His face contorts, eyes close, a sneer set on his lips, brows knitted together in clear agony. Seres and Virro start panting, the effort obvious in Virro's face. Shigure clenches his fists, pounding them against the earth beneath him. His groans turn to grunts, then growls, then finally to yelling. That's it. I leap up, and against the invisible wall. I fly back, as Oscar had, land on my back, then crawl to just outside the barrier. 

 

“Shigure, I'm right here, you can do this.” I place my hand on the barrier, before it gets blasted away again. “I'm right here baby.” I whisper, kneeling just outside the wall. 

 

He opens his golden eyes as he releases one last gut-wrenching scream of pain. I feel tears fall from my eyes as the malakhim release him. Shigure lays there on his hands and knees, panting heavily, a sheen of sweat across his forehead. 

 

“Let's do it again.” He coughs as I reach his side. 

 

“No, I can't listen to you make those sounds again.” I lift his face so I can see his expression. 

 

He looks tired, his eyes droop, but his smirk is as dashing as ever. 

 

“Come on.” I whisper, pulling him to his feet. 

 

“Legate.” Seres growls, hands leaning on her thighs, doubled over from the exertion. 

 

“I expected nothing less.” Artorius grins, directing us to a different bench than Teresa. 

 

“Crean.” Melchior invites.

~~

Ezra finally breaks, screaming at the top of his lungs, collapsing on the dirt. By now, Teresa and Shigure have mostly recovered from their tests. My nerves are building and building, spilling over into Karnon. 

 

“Calm down Rose. You'll be fine.” Kira soothes me. 

 

“What about you two? I'm the only one with tethered malakhim.” I panic a little. 

 

“The test won't affect us. Only you.” She assures me. 

 

When I focus again, Ezra is rising from the ground. 

 

“Praetor.” Seres growls. 

 

“Lovely.” Artorius smiles. 

 

“Seres and Virro need a break before testing one of the Line. How long do you need to be refreshed?” Melchior asks the malakhim. 

 

“One hour.” Virro answers. 

 

Artorius nods and turns to those who have already been tested, “When you feel recovered, we will assign you your malakhim.” 

 

They all nod with exhausted expressions on their faces. We recess for an hour. I spend mine with Shigure, letting him sleep with his head in my lap. I watch his features relax as he falls asleep. Ezra sits beside me but doesn't say anything. I run my fingers through Shigure's thick hair, waiting for the hour to be gone. When the time comes, I wake him gently. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asks as he opens his eyes. 

 

“No. Even through all the training at home, you never made sounds like that. Even when we fought the Leviathan.” I frown. 

 

“Yeah, it sucked royal ass. But you can take it. I'll be right there with you.” He purrs, stroking the back of my hair. 

 

“He's not the only one. Crean has grown fond of you, even after last night.” Ezra's dark eyes twinkle with amusement. “I've been bound by my loyalty to my Lord, to protect those he deems friends.” His white teeth gleam against his dark brown skin. 

 

“Thank you.” I sigh, seeing Melchior, Artorius, Seres, and Virro approaching. 

 

The others are all recovered by now, all able to get their malakhim. None of them are leaving though, they must want to see what happens to me during the test. 

 

“Rose.” Melchior grins coldly. 

 

He's been enjoying this, I can feel it. I rise from the grass, and then stand between the two malakhim. I catch Artorius’ eye. 

 

“Bring it on bitch.” I cackle. 

 

He scowls at me, a frown growing deeper by the second. My mother and Karnon sit just outside where the barrier will be, waiting for the exam to commence. The malakhim put their hands up, palms flat, facing me. I close my eyes, focusing on what Seres and Virro are doing to my body. I feel a stinging sensation start in my toes, then climb up my legs. 

 

“Is that all you've got?” I ask. 

 

I hear Artorius chuckle, “Let her take the unadulterated test.” 

 

“But then she'll-” 

 

“Do it!” Artorius commands Seres. 

 

A sneer sets on Seres’ lips, she doesn’t seem to like the order. I see Melchior shepherding the others away. I wonder why. Shigure refuses to leave, no surprise there. The stinging increases tenfold, turning to a burn soon after. I feel something inside me break. Like a wall being shattered to bits. I let out a grunt as I feel the malak energy smash against the second wall. 

 

“She's resisting the test!” Virro grunts. 

 

“Her will is strong.” Seres confirms. 

 

“Don't provoke them Rose!” Kira warns. 

 

But I can't do that, I have to prove that I'm not going to break like he wants me to. 

 

“I told you to bring it on Artorius, if this is the best your malak can do, I confess that I'm pretty disappointed.” I growl through gritted teeth, panting with the effort it is taking to stay standing. 

 

“Full power Seres.” 

 

“She'll lose the-” 

 

“Do it!” He yells at her, spitting all over the ground. 

 

“So be it.” Virro frowns. 

 

The barrier around me starts to glow a dull blue color, encasing me completely. I suddenly feel like my bones are shattering. A strangled groan escapes my throat in reaction to the rapidly increasing pain. My blood begins to boil and freeze in different places in my body. My organs feel like they're going to explode, my skin feels like it's blistering, then being torn off my body. I try to scream, but I can't. I force air through my trachea, pushing a mouthful of blood out with it. The red coats my front, my knees give out, forcing me to the ground. Artorius approaches me, stopping just outside the force field. 

 

“Submit to reason, let the malakhim do the test without resistance. The pain will go away.” His voice rumbles comfortingly, but I know what he means. 

 

Submit and become a slave to his utopia of reason. 

 

“Never!” I yell, coughing up another glob of blood. 

 

He smirks down at me and walks away. A pulse of electricity encapsulates my heart and starts to pull it apart. A tremendous, tortured scream escapes my system, my whole body feels like it's on fire, being crushed, and torn apart one fiber at a time. I feel something in my abdomen, something I can only describe as part of me dying. The pain consumes me as the two malakhim break through wall after wall of power. When the test is finally coming to a close, the malakhim have just one more wall to break down. Blood oozes from my eyes, nose, ears, and the corners of my mouth. The last wall finally breaks as I cough up another great mouthful of the vital red fluid. The wall falls, or more shatters with my final scream. Seres in Virro collapse on the ground, Shigure sits on the ground, picks me up, and holds me against him. The pain starts to dull, except the one in my abdomen. 

 

“Legate, but the boy is lost.” Seres pants, flat on her back in the dirt. 

 

“The boy is lost?” I ask, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

 

“Yes, children of the Line are still as vulnerable as every ordinary child before they're born.” Artorius stands over us. 

 

“Before…” I narrow my eyes. 

 

My brain isn't working quite as well as it usually does. Shigure stops smoothing my hair, his arms go rigid. 

 

“Are you saying Rose is pregnant?” Shigure asks. 

 

My mother stands from her place next to us, hackles raised, fangs bared. 

 

“She was. I sensed the change in her as of last night.” She growls, approaching Artorius slowly. 

 

Karnon flanks him from the other side. Before long, Seres is at her master's side. I was going to be a mother after all. The pain ebbs, only to be replaced by consuming rage. He killed my son. 

 

“You shouldn't be so defiant. It'll get you into trouble one of these days.” Artorius smirks.

 

“You… murdered my son.” I growl slowly, still encased and Shigure's arms. 

 

He and I stand simultaneously, Shigure pulling Stormhowl from the case on his shoulder. 

 

“You killed my son.” My voice shakes, along with my clenched fists. 

 

I trudge forward slowly, still drained from the test. Seres gathers a fireball, sending it my way. Karnon blocks it with one of his own. 

 

“How dare you!” I scream, collecting my strength. 

 

A kind of purple smoke starts to roll off of me in huge billows, I feel my fury flow through my veins. 

 

“My… son.” I whisper, my entire body is quaking. 

 

The smoke shrouds my vision and clouds my judgement. His world is more important to him than the life of a child? He would kill someone so innocent, so pure, so he could discover his damned utopia of reason? I will kill him. No matter how long it takes, I'll kill him. 

 

“Artorius!!” I scream, leaping forward. 

 

Seres jumps in my way, but I'm not after her. I grab her around the neck, throwing her to the side. 

 

“Out of my way!” I snarl. 

 

Kira is on my left, Shigure on my right, all three of us are furious and strong. Karnon keeps Seres occupied while we circle around Artorius. He blocks Shigure's strike, dodges me, and kicks my mother away in one move. He swings his blade, hitting me in the right leg, but missing the other two. 

 

“I'll kill you!” Shigure yells at Artorius. 

 

The purple smoke around me fades, leaving my vision clearer, and my leg healed. 

 

“You… He… Dead… Bastard… I… Hell!!” my words come out disjointed and nonsensical. 

 

Our battle rages for 15 minutes before the others return. Eleanor, Teresa, Oscar, Ezra, Crean, and Melchior aid Artorius. Kira splits off to take care of Crean and Eleanor. Karnon has dispatched Seres by now, he takes Oscar and Ezra. Teresa and Melchior head straight for me. Shigure continues his combat with Artorius. Teresa has a new staff and it makes a point of showing it to me by bashing me in the ribs with it. I fly back, hitting my back against a tree. The wind gets knocked out of me, but I get up again. I weave in and out of her attacks, getting past her defenses. 

 

“You stand against me now, you'll never see an ounce of compassion for me again.” I growl, crushing her neck with my left hand, my right stopping Melchior's weapon. 

 

I just hold her there until she passes out. I toss her limp body aside, letting her fall in a fleshy heap on the grass. Melchior's eyes widen, as if he can't believe that I would attack an alleged ally. 

 

“You're next.” I snarl. 

 

I glance around, seeing that Oscar and Eleanor are down for the count. Ezra, Crean, Melchior, and Artorius are still standing. I take Melchior's staff in my hand, pulling him over my shoulders. He lands flat on his back, his eye rolls into the back of his head. I reel back my right fist, ready to let it fly. As my hand collides with his face, someone else kicks me in mine. I go flying back, rolling away from the battle. 

 

“Don't do this Ezra. He killed my son.” I growl, rising from the ground, sprinting at him. 

 

He tosses his sword aside, opting for hand-to-hand combat. 

 

“Son? You don't have children.” He grunts as I plow into him with my shoulder. 

 

I bounce off of him, landing sprawled on the ground. 

 

“During the test… He killed him!” I shriek, holding my abdomen for a second. 

 

I get back up again, charging forward with my hands outstretched in front of me. We clasp hands between us, pushing with tremendous force against each other. 

 

“I believe you, but I must fight on the side of my charge.” He groans with the effort of holding off my attacks. 

 

“Then you have to protect your Lord better. My mother has removed him from the equation.” I laugh, jumping into the air, and wrapping my legs around his neck. 

 

We fall to the ground, a heap of sweaty muscle and bloody clothes. 

 

“You're a good man, but if you stand in my way, you'll be a dead man.” I pant. 

 

The amount of effort required to maintain control over Ezra is immense. When I feel him go limp, I release him from my grasp. Everyone is down besides Kira, Shigure, Artorius, and me. The three of us converge on him. His blue eyes track our movements as we circle him like a trio of vultures around a corpse. My mother leaps in first, closely followed by Shigure, then me. Kira gets kicked out of the way, taking a boot to the face. She lays on her side, away from the battle, deathly still, on the ground. 

 

“Mom?” I yell, ducking under a swipe from Artorius’ is blade. 

 

She doesn't move. 

 

“You took my son, I won't let you take my mother too!!” I scream, kicking the sword out of his hand. 

 

It flies away from us, landing next to Ezra's unconscious body. Stormhowl was knocked away five minutes ago, leaving all of us without metal weapons. The three of us weave in and out of each other, missing the target of our attacks every time. Shigure hasn't said anything this whole time. I've screamed, yelled, shrieked, cursed, and howled by now. Granted, he always was the type to seethe with quiet resentment. I finally land a kick across my opponent's face, sending Artorius sprawling to the ground. He lays there, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, but a smirk is still residing there. 

 

“You hurt my Rose. Then you kill an unborn child. You murdered my son. I don't care how long it takes for you to die, you will know every ounce of pain you've caused!” Shigure shouts, clasping his hands together, and goes to knock Artorius unconscious. 

 

Before he can land the final blow, he freezes in mid-air. I try to move, to finish him off, but my body isn't responding. The two of us fall limply to the ground, lying however we fell. The entire training forces marches past us, protecting Artorius. He stands, smiling down at me. 

 

“You two sure are stubborn. Perhaps some incentivizing is in order.” He chuckles, stepping on the side of my head. 

 

I feel the bracelet tighten around my wrist, then begin to suck energy from me. So, he really could kill me with this thing. I let out a scream, blood comes gurgling up from my throat. The noise rouses all of the unconscious people and malakhim from their slumber, save one. Artorius removes his foot, stands in front of my squirming, shrieking form, and chuckles darkly. 

 

“Get up, on your knees. Swear your loyalty to me.” He demands. 

 

“Never!” Shigure spits. 

 

“Well then, I'll have to kill you all. Can't have rumors going around, can we?” Melchior appears next to Artorius. 

 

He whispers something to the blue-eyed man staring down at me. Artorius nods, Melchior's smirks, and wanders away. An Orderly picks up Karnon by the back of the neck, him being the only one still out cold. 

 

“We'll start with his life.” Artorius nods. 

 

“Let him go.” I choke, the bracelet releasing me for a second before redoubling my pain. 

 

Shigure is still frozen on the grass. I hear Karnon wake up, wheezing and coughing as the Orderly squeezes the life out of him. 

 

“Boss…” He pleads. 

 

His huge black eyes roll about in his skull, that's enough. 

 

“I'll do it!” I scream. 

 

The Orderly stops choking Karnon, throwing him on the ground. I'm finally allowed to move my own body again. 

 

“No Rose, don' give in. Boss!!” Karnon begs. 

 

“I can't let you die for me. I don't deserve it.” I scowl, tears streaming down my cheeks. 

 

I crawl on my knees, stopping at Artorius’ feet. 

 

“Swear you'll be loyal to me.” He commands. 

 

“I… swear that I, Rose, will serve you, Artorius, loyally, until the day I die.” I cringe. 

 

“No, that won't do. Swear it on something that actually matters to you, not your own life.” 

 

Damn… He's smart. 

 

“I swear on the life of my mother, I will serve you with loyalty.” My words echo in my head, horror reverberating through me. 

 

Shigure appears at my side, on his knees as well. 

 

“Then I vow my fealty as well, as long as she serves you, so shall I.” His voice sounds angry, hollow, and dangerous. 

 

“We are bound by our word, such are the teachings of House Rangetsu.” I let my head fall. 

 

I lost my unborn son and my freedom in one day.

 

Shigure and I are allowed to rest for an hour, the others not daring come near. We find ourselves under secluded weeping willow, curled up on the ground together. We are silent for a long time, only the wind or an occasional sniffle interrupts the quiet. 

 

“I wish I could carry this burden for you.” Shigure finally whispers. 

 

I just snuggle closer to him, not wanting to put my grief into words. 

 

“You are assigned to me, given to the brothel, and then purchased again by me. Then we had to flee the country, landing us in front of the Leviathan, almost killing both of us, only to end up here. In this strange land, we've become slaves to the will of the man who we vowed to destroy, the one who has hurt you the most.” His voice is gentle, soothing, and honest. 

 

His huge arms wrap around me tightly, keeping me safe. Safe from anything that might want to hurt me. Tears continue to fall from my eyes, soaking the spot on Shigure's chest where I'm leaning. 

 

“Did you know?” He asks. 

 

“No. If I had… Gods, I'm so stupid.” I lift my head. 

 

I sit with my knees propped up, resting my elbows on them, taking my head between my hands. 

 

“Rose, if you didn't know, you didn't know. No one can blame you for something you had no clue about.” He pulls me back into his lap. 

 

I latch onto him again, tighter than before. 

 

“Our son is dead because of my arrogance. How can you still defend me?” I whimper. 

 

“The only ones who knew you were pregnant where your malakhim, and the ones giving the test. Artorius must have known because of his malak. Yes, you were arrogant, but he gave the order to cause all that damage and killed our son. He was the one that goaded us into fighting him.” He hushes me. 

 

But we were the ones who fell for it. I feel anger, despair, and disappointment burning in my heart. I killed him. I don't care about my freedom anymore, I just want Artorius dead. 

 

“Hey, how did you feel when they said that you were pregnant?” Shigure asks me. 

 

I feel a little smile, he knows exactly how to pick me up. 

 

“I was happy, and scared. What about you?” I ask, meeting his tender gaze. 

 

“I was surprised, but when I realized that it meant that I was going to be a father… I felt a burst of joy, before the whole ravenous rage thing.” He smiles down at me. 

 

A sinking feeling enters my heart. What if we ever want to start a family? Revenge isn't conducive to raising children. 

 

“Don't worry, Rose, everything will right itself in the end.” He pulls me to my feet and out from under the tree. 

 

“You're right, we've sulked here long enough.” I sigh, finding our way back to the group of exorcists. 

 

As we reach them, I hear Melchior whispering to Artorius, “Their memories are taken care of.” 

 

Memories, why would he… Oh. 

 

“Don't want anyone to know what you've done?” I ask sharply. 

 

“On the contrary, I don't want them to remember what you've done.” He frowns. 

 

“Me, aww, I'm touched. Remind me to thank you properly one of these days.” I growl. 

 

What did I do that he doesn't want them to remember? How curious. 

 

“Follow me. We'll match you and your current malakhim to new members of your team.” Artorius beckons us to follow him. 

 

We trail behind him, leaving a good distance between us, until we come to a side chapel in the cathedral. Three dozen malakhim are stuffed in the room, leaving just enough space for a small group to stand, and wade through the masses. Artorius stands in front of us, Melchior behind us. The malakhim all seem to be in a daze or trance of some kind. Why? 

 

“Their wills have been bound, making them uncomplaining tools.” Artorius explains. 

 

Seres walks among the subdued malakhim, grimacing at some of them. So, she isn't a fan of the binding of free will either. Interesting. 

 

“How many can Shigure hold?” Artorius asks her. 

 

“Two of great power, or six of lesser.” She barks from the other side of the room. 

 

“I would like to see the malakhim of greater power.” Shigure scowls. 

 

This room is like a livestock market, everything contained in its own pen. I can almost see the price tags pinned to every individual. We are brought to the back of the room to the “greater malak” section. Inside we see two adult men, an adult woman, two young children, a teenager, an owl, a cat, a tree, and a wolf. Shigure gazes at his options, carefully weighing something in his mind. 

 

“Her.” He picks up the fat white cat. 

 

“You don't know what any of them can do.” Melchior chuckles. 

 

“I know, but she feels right.” He smiles. 

 

Shigure kneels on the ground, setting the cat on the floor in front of him. He takes her front paws in his hands. He goes very rigid suddenly, not saying a word. I approach him, nearly touching him when he starts the tether. 

 

“O follower of the light, these vows we exchange, may our journey, indicative, right the wrongs of this pained world. Remember this true name I give to you.” 

 

The cat smiles, disappearing into a blue orb of light, and enters Shigure’s body through the top of his head. Shigure slumps back, unconscious, allowing the tether to finish binding. 

 

“Leave him lie, it may be some time before he wakes. She is a very powerful malak.” Melchior chuckles, his voice almost sounds fond. “Come Rose, choose your malakhim. Seres, how many can she hold?” 

 

Seres looks uncomfortable at the question, staring at me. 

 

“Seres?” Artorius asks. 

 

“Seven greater, in addition to the current ones she holds, or 15 lesser malakhim in addition to the two greater she already contains.” Melchior's jaw drops and Artorius looks smug. 

 

The image of me at his feet flashes through my mind. I throw up a little in my mouth but choke it back down. I look over the greater malakhim, wondering what they can do. I stop at the duo of children and the teen. Perhaps it is my hurricane of emotions, but I can't let them stay here. 

 

“Them, to start with.” I point. 

 

The three of them rise simultaneously, almost like machines. They amble over in a single-file line, the female between the two red haired boys. I take the first one’s little hands in mine, feeling the cold leaching into me. The boy’s shockingly blue eyes widen, I can feel his magical energy flow through me. As we stare at each other, I hear a little voice in my mind. 

 

“You won't leave my brother, will you?” 

 

“No. I won't leave your brother. What’s your name, or one you want to be called?” 

 

The boy doesn't say anything for a long moment. 

 

“My name is Azrael.” He whispers in my mind. 

 

I smile gently, letting him know that I mean to help him. 

 

“I'm going to tether you now, but I'm giving you your free will back. I promise we'll get to know each other soon.” He nods, his eyes returning to their normal size. 

 

I smile at him reassuringly. 

 

“Child of purity, these oaths we convene, to heal this broken world. Remember this true name that I give unto you.” I watch as he disappears into my body after I think his name. 

 

I feel his power surge through me, almost knocking me on my back. I feel his heart leap with joy at the reinstatement of his agency. It makes me happy to bring him so much joy. I focus again, beckoning the girl to come forward. She kneels in front of me, lifts her set of pale hands, placing them in mine. Her shockingly silver eyes widen, as Azrael's had. 

 

“Do you know what you're doing?” She asks. 

 

“Nope, but we'll figure it out.” I respond lightheartedly. 

 

“I warp reality, create illusions, but never truth. Is that something you want to be playing with?” 

 

“I'm giving you your free will back, it will be your choice if you use your artes to help me.” I assure her. 

 

“You are?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“My name is Seth.”

 

“Alright.” 

 

Her eyes return to normal. 

 

“Little one of the second plain, these vows we exchange, may our companionship, ever growing, bring heat to this frozen world. Remember this true name that I give you.” I smile, thinking of the name that she gave me, Seth. 

 

A tear falls from her left eye as she settles within me. I feel my breath get removed from my body, leaning forward on my fists and knees. She wasn't lying about the great power she possesses. My head starts to pound dully, becoming a minor annoyance. I sit up, reaching my hands out to the second red-haired boy. His eyes are black, unlike his brothers. He rests his little hands in mine, tipping his head to the side in a questioning manner. 

 

“Abbott.” He smiles, visibly smiles. 

 

I pass him a confused look. Neither of the other two had a physical reaction, aside from opening their eyes a little, I could just feel their reactions. 

 

“I trust my brother, if he trusts you, that's good enough for me.” I nod, still a little confused, and tether him.

 

I return to the lesser malakhim in the room, wanting a mixture. There are so many of them. Again, three of them catch my eye. I point to a Normin female. She vanishes from her pen, appearing it next to my feet. I lift her from the ground. 

 

“My name is Nylad, will you contain me?” She asks. 

 

“Contain?” 

 

“Yes. I qualify as an air malak, but I have power over darkness as well.” Her high voice sounds hollow. 

 

“I will be your vessel, but you will have the choice to stay or not.” I shrug. 

 

She narrows her eyes at me but says nothing. I tether her, a snake, and a dark eagle to me. Nylad, Pent, and Zeffal. I return to the greater malakhim, having room for one more at this time. The wolf. Something about her is drawing me in. I kneel in front of her, leveling my eyes with hers. She doesn't lift her paw, or even blink. She just leans her face into my chest. 

 

“Eve was right about you.” Her silky alto voice murmurs in my mind. 

 

“Eve?” 

 

“A topic for another time my dear.” She laughs lowly. 

 

“My name is Vinan. Your original malak knows me.” 

 

“Kira? 

 

“Yes… Kira.” 

 

I bind Vinan to me, but this time, I fall flat on my back. I start staring at the back of my own skull, my body convulsing against the hardwood floor. Someone takes my hand in theirs. 

 

“Come on Rose, you can handle one greater malak.” A tired masculine voice laughs. 

 

Shigure? His hands are sweaty, and warm. 

 

“Come on babe, you were so spirited last night. This can't be what gets you in the grave. Even Kira didn't hit you this hard.” His voice laughs wearily. 

 

I hear scraping on the floor, and someone lift me from the ground. 

 

“Come back to me.” I feel my head pressed against something soft, and kind of tickly. 

 

“Will she be okay? She's never been out this long.” Shigure asks. 

 

“I don't really know. No one has ever contained two Ancients before. She may have stretched herself too thin.” Kira's voice joins Shigure’s. 

 

I can feel her voice rumbling behind my neck, I must be laying on her.

 

“She'll be fine. I can feel her recovering.” Vinan jumps in. “I took care of your little lost one. My deepest sympathies.” She addresses Shigure. 

 

He doesn't say anything to her. I suddenly feel dizzy, even though my eyes are closed. 

 

“I'm sorry, I presumed that you warned her Eve.” 

 

“I didn't think we would ever run into another one of us. I thought you had gone East.” My mother responds curtly. 

 

Eve? 

 

“Eve?” Shigure asks. 

 

My mother sighs deeply, as if she didn't want to broach this topic. 

 

“My original name was Eve. I was one of the first malakhim on this world, Vinan coming soon after me. We've seen this place be built and destroyed so many times.” Her voice trails off. 

 

I wonder what she's remembering. 

 

“Long ago, I foresaw Rose and her vast capabilities. I saw her possible futures, I decided I thought it would be best for her, no matter the personal consequences, if I were to be with her.” I can feel her tender gaze resting on me. 

 

She's always been watching me, making sure that I didn't stray too far. 

 

“Did you ever see a future where I kept her, back home I mean.” Shigure asks. 

 

“No, not any good ones at least. In order for her to do the good that she has to, you never kept her in the Far Continent.” Her voice sounds grave. 

 

“But we aren't there anymore. Can I be with her now?” He asks. 

 

I hear my mother and Vinan laugh. 

 

“I can't give you all the answers child. But if it helps, I already think of you as one of my own.” Kira or Eve or whoever, laughs deeply. 

 

“That does help me actually.” I can hear his smile. 

 

I feel the malakhim shifting inside me, making themselves more comfortable. 

 

“She'll be up soon, when the greater malaks settle down, she will rise from her little nap.” Vinan informs. 

 

I feel my systems return under my control. 

 

“You guys do know that I could hear you the whole time, right?” I groan and rub my eyes. 

 

“Welcome back.” Vinan takes a seat in front of me. 

 

Only now do I get a really good look at her. Her coat is mostly a tannish red color, with white on her paws, chest, and around her mouth. Her eyes are a pale green with flecks of gold scattered in her irises. She looks like a gorgeous creature. The rest of the malakhim exit my body and stand in front of me. Abbott and Azrael stand next to each other, hand in hand. Seth stands with her arms folded, a displeased grimace on her otherwise extremely attractive face. Her eyes are large, ethereal silver orbs that feel like they can freeze souls. Her hair is black, cut in a long A-line that reaches the short-shaved back of her head to halfway down her neck. Her dark brows frame her light eyes, long black lashes add to her appealing assets. Her full lips are a dusty rose color, adding a level of maturity to her features. Zeffal is resting on Seth's shoulder, his dark feathers lie neatly, in a regal manner. His golden eyes observe us all silently. Nylad stands next to Karnon, her pith hat almost touching his fedora. Her sea green body sways endearingly with her hands held behind her back. Pent, the snake coils tightly at my feet. His deep blue scales reflect the light in an opalescent way. His red eyes watch me intently, as if waiting for an order. Shigure stands next to me, his new malak sits by Azrael's feet, glancing back and forth between Shigure and I. Finally, my mother is lying on the ground next to where I was previously. 

 

“Welcome to the family. I think that we should take this somewhere more private and comfortable.” I smile at our little hoard.


	12. 12

 

All of the malakhim look at each other for a second, before nodding in unison, and disappearing. I lose my balance briefly as they all re-enter my body, Shigure holds out a hand to catch me, but I regained my bearings quickly. 

 

“You okay?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah, just a little unstable is all. I'm not used to holding this much power.” I sigh, still feeling dizzy. 

 

We look up to realize that Artorius is still in the room, standing in the way of the door. We walk up to him, halting just short. 

 

“You each made some interesting choices today. You'll be staying the Legate house from now on. I daresay it will be less crowded than the unit houses.” 

 

“Where is it?” Shigure asks. 

 

“Just behind the cathedral. Though I will have to agree with Oscar Dragonia, it would be nice if you'd be more considerate during your passionate nocturnal activities.” He scowls at us before walking away slowly. 

 

“We can make it a diurnal thing too!” I shout down the hall after him. 

 

“No!” He calls back as he turns a corner. 

 

We wait for a moment, listening, seeing if anyone else will come around the corner. 

 

“So, what he's saying is, be loud and obnoxious every night, so all he hears is the echoing of feverish sex.” Shigure smirks. 

 

Only now does it dawn on me that Artorius has heard every sound I have ever made and heard since the stupid bracelet came to me. I feel my face burn bright red as I realize what that means.

 

“Maybe we can gross him into taking that thing off you.” He suggests. 

 

“I don't think that's going to work, if he hasn't been thoroughly disgusted by us yet, I doubt he ever will be.” I muse as we start towards the Legate house. 

 

"Was worth a shot." He shrugs.

 

The walk is quiet, both of us are adjusting to housing new malakhim. It took me weeks to get used to Kira, I wonder how long it will take him to get adjusted. We arrive at the Legate house, only to find my bag in the doorway. It must have been brought during that hour we were allowed to rest. I open the bag, taking inventory of its contents. Everything is still there, but who knows if whoever brought it here looked inside. 

 

“We need to sell the eye, soon.” I frown. 

 

Shigure nods but doesn't say anything. We explore the house, finding that it is far smaller, but vastly more luxurious than the unit houses. We find a hall similar to the one in the unit house, four doors, each leading to a bedroom containing one large queen size bed of different styles, a dresser, a rug, and a private bathroom. The door at the very far end of the hall has a large golden “M” mounted on it. 

 

“I guess that one's been claimed.” Shigure frowns.

 

I open the door closest to me, dropping my bag in a corner. The dark hardwood floor contrasts with the brilliant red rug beneath the bed. I sit on the matching colored blankets, observing my surroundings. The dresser and bed frame are made of the same dark wood as the floorboards, making everything rather uniform. I look up to see that this room has a canopy bed with deep scarlet curtains to match the blankets and rug underneath. 

 

“Is the invitation still open?” Shigure asks. 

 

“What invitation?” 

 

“The one where we sleep in the same bed. If you want me to get my own room, that's fine too. I want to do whatever will make you most comfortable.” His smile is gentle. 

 

“Do you want the invitation to still be extended?” I ask. 

 

“Yes, but I want you to think about you. What do you want?” He eyes me. 

 

I stay silent for a while. 

 

“I want you to be near me. I want to stop being a slave and get my revenge. I want to meet our son.” I let a silent tear start to trickle down my cheek. 

 

Shigure sets his sword in the corner with my bag, sits next to me, and cradles my head to his chest. We sit like that until I calm down again. 

 

“I promise that we'll see him someday.” Shigure whispers as we rise from the top of the covers. 

 

I nod, wiping my eye with the back of my hand. We find our way to the living room, closing the blinds, and the door. Our malakhim fill the room, sitting on the chairs, floor, even the table. 

 

“Why do we have our free will?” Seth growls, not bothering to be polite. 

 

“Because, I won't enslave another being. I was one for far too long. Agency is more important to me than your loyalty.” I explain. 

 

“I think we should start by introducing ourselves, we'll be working together a lot.” Shigure suggests. 

 

When he received no objections, he starts us off. 

 

“I'm Shigure Rangetsu, eldest of my brothers, I have a vast amount of weapons training, and I'm best with a longsword.” He shrugs. 

 

I suppose I should go next. 

 

“I'm Rose. I was Shigure’s companion back in the Far Continent. I am one of the Line, which allows me to contain so many of you. I also have a fair bit of combat training, but I'm best with a double-bladed staff.” I smile shyly. 

 

Introductions have always made me self-conscious. 

 

“My name is Morgrim.” The chubby white cat purrs. 

 

Her voice sounds slightly nasal, yet distinctly feminine. Her eyes are bright green and there is a yellow moon symbol resting between her thick black eyebrows. 

 

“I am Shigure’s malak. By the way, it's good to see you again Eve.” She casts her gaze in the direction of my mother. 

 

“And you Morgrim.” Mother nods at her. “My name is Kira now. I am Rose’s malak and adoptive mother. I am an Ancient of healing.” She introduces. 

 

An Ancient? I wonder what that is. We sit in silence before someone else speaks up. 

 

“My name is Zeffal, I am an earth malak. I was born and raised in Islegand.” The dark bird continues the discussion. 

 

His voice is airy, almost a whisper. 

 

“I'm Abbott. I make portals and teleport things. I'm not much use in a fight. Azrael is though. Azrael is my brother.” The young malak trains his dark eyes on the floor. 

 

The boys don't look to be any older than nine. They have short red hair and a dusting of freckles across their noses. Abbott has black eyes, ones that seem to see everything, while his brother has electric blue eyes that give off an aura of intelligence. They hold hands, like they did earlier. It's as if they think the other will vanish if they let go. Azrael steps in front of his brother, as if protecting him. 

 

“I'm Azrael. I move things with my mind. Don't mess with my brother, he's under my protection.” He pokes himself in the chest with his thumb. 

 

The rest of us chuckle quietly, Azrael blushes gently and sits down with his brother. 

 

“Hi, I'm Nylad. I'm a Normin. I can control air and shadows.” She giggles, making her safari hat shake a little. Her voice is high and fluty. 

 

“Name’s Pent and-” 

 

“Wait… Your name is Pent? Like ser ‘pent’?” Seth giggles while she sits on the table. 

 

“Ha ha, you're so original.” Pent scowls at her. “Yes, my name is Pent. I'm a water malak who delights in sarcasm and sleeping.” He rolls his eyes at Seth.

 

“M' name's Karnon. I been wiff Rose fo’ a year now. She's my boss. 'm a fire malak, 'm also a Normin.” Karnon goes next, leaving only Seth and Vinan. 

 

They stare at each other, trying to get the other to go first. Vinan gives in, laughing slightly. 

 

“I am also an Ancient of healing. My name is Vinan. I was the seventh malak to come here, this planet, and I glow in the dark.” She smiles. 

 

Seth looks at her, dumbfounded. “You glow in the dark? A glowing wolf?” She raises her dark brows. 

 

“Yep, I discovered it when I had a cold as a pup. I glowed brighter and brighter every time I sneezed. I figured out how to work my powers since then.” She smiles, revealing sharp white teeth. 

 

“I remember that! You were… a beacon of hilarity quite honestly.” Kira laughs. 

 

“Yes, very amusing.” Vinan growls and rolls her eyes at my mother. 

 

We wait for Seth to go, but she seems quite content to sit in silence. 

 

“The sooner you do this, the sooner we can all stop being in the same room.” Shigure pushes her. 

 

She trains her icy gaze on him, scowling, then sighing, “I'm Seth. I warp reality, create illusions, and lie I professionally.” She crosses her arms in front of her. 

 

“Okay, now that we all know each other, Rose and I are sworn to serve this guy, called Artorius. Just because we serve him, doesn't mean you do. If we issue any orders that you don't agree with, let us know, or just don't do it. We have no desire to use you as tools, but that doesn't mean we won't ask you to use your artes for us.” Shigure explains. 

 

The malakhim glance between one another, digesting his words. 

 

“We start training tomorrow, so I encourage everyone to try and get to know each other. Because, like Shigure said, we'll be working together a lot from here on in.” I smile and rise from my spot on the floor against the wall.

 

We all disperse for a while, most of us going our separate ways. I decided to head outside and sit under a tree, hoping to let go of my erratic feelings from today. I lost a child that I didn't even know I had. Part of me feels dead, the other part feels indifferent. I feel like part of my heart is broken for my son, but the other part of me doesn't care. Gods, what's wrong with me?! What woman wouldn't care about her child, even if she never got to meet him? 

 

“Rose?” A small male voice asks. 

 

I open my eyes, only to see Abbott. 

 

“Yes?” My voice cracks from disuse. 

 

“Can… can I sit with you?” He asks. 

 

“Um… yeah, sure.” I feel my eyes widen slightly in surprise. 

 

He smiles, plopping down next to me, he picks up my right arm, and snuggles into my side. 

 

“Your son, Meiyo, asked me to do this.” He wraps his little arms around me. 

 

“Meiyo?” 

 

“Yes. He looks a lot like you. But he has his father's stature.” Abbott looks up at me. 

 

His black eyes meet mine, a feeling of calm assurance washes over me. 

 

“He wants me to tell you that he was never meant to be in this world for long, if at all. He also wants you to know that he loves you.” He blinks before burying his face in my side again. 

 

“You spoke with my son? You've seen my son?” I gasp after a long silence. 

 

“Yes. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. I'm sorry for lying.” His voice drops, sounding like he's going to cry. 

 

I allow my arms to wrap around him as well. It's comforting to hold him like I would a child of my own. I feel tears pouring down my cheeks, falling into Abbott's hair. He doesn't complain though. He and I just sit there, sniffling together, and watch as the sun starts to set. Brilliant orange, pink, and red paint the sky in a beautiful array. I feel Abbott breathing deeply next to me, I looked down to see his eyes are closed. As the sun dips below the tree line, I feel him look up. 

 

“Can I call you mom?” He asks. 

 

I feel my heart thunder behind my rib cage. 

 

“Um… I don't see why not, but why?” I wonder. 

 

“I… I've always wanted a mother.” He mutters. 

 

I feel a huge tear fall, but I'm not really hurting anymore. 

 

“Then a mother you shall have. Kira is my mother, now I shall be yours.” I smile, he grins up at me, taking my hand as he stands. 

 

I follow him back to the Legate house, where I find everyone spread around the first floor. Abbott follows me to the kitchen, skipping along. He's so cute, as fluffy red hair bounces with each step. I decide to make stroganoff, gather the ingredients, and set to work. Abbott hovers close by me, soon joined by his brother Azrael. 

 

“Where did you go Ab? I wanted to play but I couldn't find you.” Azrael complains. 

 

“I was with Mom.” Abbott smiles. 

 

“Mom? You mean Rose?” 

 

“Yeah, she said that we call her mom.” Abbott wraps his little arms around my waist. 

 

I put down my knife from chopping mushrooms to run my fingernails up and down his back for a moment. 

 

“Oh.” Azrael tips his head to one side, watching us closely. 

 

I return to the cooking, I don't know how many people are eating, so I make a fair amount of food. As I pull the sustenance from the stovetop, Shigure and Morgrim walk into the kitchen. 

 

“What timing, what accuracy, dinner is done.” I smile at him. 

 

He rests his hand on my shoulders, plants a sloppy kiss on my neck, and whispers in my ear, “Thank you.” 

 

I make a disgusted face, wipe the saliva off my neck, but laugh the whole time. 

 

“How many of you are eating?” I ask the malakhim as they start to trickle in. 

 

“Malakhim don't require food, eating is more of a hobby or pastime for us.” Morgrim informs me. 

 

“Oh, I never knew that.” I muse. 

 

I retrieve a stack of bowls out of the cabinet and set them on the counter next to the food. I layer the bottom of my bowl with rice, then add the meaty, brownish-white gravy on top. I take a seat next to the window, closely followed by Abbott and Azrael. While Shigure is piling food into his bowl, I lean down to whisper an Abbott's ear. 

 

“Have you told Shigure what you told me?” I hiss. 

 

“No. I have a different message for him. Can you tell him to meet me in the living room after dinner?” His huge black eyes glitter in the lamplight. 

 

“Of course.” I smile. 

 

“Can you also ask him to be less scary?” Abbott murmurs. 

 

I find myself giggling at this request. 

 

“I will do my best.”

 

We eat and relative silence, only the sound of silverware scraping against the ceramic bowls rings in the room. As Shigure nears the end of his bowl, Abbott nods to me and leaves the room. The door closes behind him and I clear my throat. Shigure looks up at me from his bowl expectantly. 

 

“When you're done eating, Abbott would like to speak with you privately in the living room.” 

 

He shrugs one large shoulder, “Okay. Is everything alright?” 

 

“Yes. Although, he did ask me to see if you could be less scary.” I smile at him. 

 

“Scary, how am I scary?” He asks, putting his fork down and scratching his head with his other hand. 

 

“You are a lot bigger than he is. Just be nice, please.” I implore him, batting my eyelashes. 

 

“I see what you're trying to do. But I'll be good, he seems like a nice kid, from what I can tell.” He smirks, reading me like a book. 

 

I smile at him and give one of his hands a squeeze with mine as he rises. My eyes follow him as he walks out of the kitchen. 

 

“You're not going to make us inhabit your body while you two are getting busy, are you?” Seth asks as soon as he's gone. 

 

“No. You all have free will. I will never make any of you do anything. There are enough rooms that, if you group up, four to a room, only one of you won't have a bed.” I informed her. 

 

“Hmph.” She grunts. 

 

“Believe me or don't, that's on you. But when we're at training tomorrow, take a good long look at the malakhim that are bound to the other exorcist.” I advise her. 

 

She scowls at me more but doesn't say anything else. Pent and Vinan lay on the floor, chatting away in a language that I don't know. Azrael taps me on the arm gently, earning my attention. 

 

“What did Abbott tell you?” He asks. 

 

“He told me about my son. Mieyo.” I frown a little, wishing that I could have met him. 

 

“Oh. He used his artes to talk to him. Abbott can talk to people who are dead, see them even. He uses that for the people he likes, so they can get messages. He likes you, you know that, right?” He quizzes me. 

 

His frighteningly blue eyes delve into mine, as if they were reading my mind. 

 

“I sense that we'll make a good team.” I smile at him. 

 

One corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile, making him look like he knows something that I don't. He leaves the room, followed closely by Seth. I watch as they wander down the hall, wondering how close they are. As I clean up the leftover food, Shigure enters the room again. He avoids my gaze, not meeting my eyes with his. What did Abbott say to him? 

 

“Are you all right?” I ask him. 

 

He nods but doesn't say anything. 

 

“For some reason, I don't believe you.” I frown, putting a hand on his hip. 

 

He sighs deeply, and then walks out of the room, and up the stairs. He obviously wants me to follow him. I submit, and follow, it isn't like Shigure to act like this. He leads me to our room, closing the door behind us. 

 

“Abbott gave me a message from our son.” He starts in a somber manner. “He told me his name is Meiyo. I… I like it. It's a good strong name.” His voice shakes. “Abbott told me that Meiyo was disappointed in me.”

 

“Disappointed?” 

 

“Yeah, told me that I wasn't protecting you. He told me that I have a long way to go before I'm ready to even try and take on Artorius.” He pauses to rub his eyes. “But he also told me how much he loved me, and how proud he was to be my son.” A tear falls down the left side of his face. “I never thought that I would hear someone say that. Quite honestly, I expected to be long dead before I could have any children of my own.” He sits on the edge of the bed, taking his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Gods…  I'm sorry Rose.” He sniffles. 

 

“Sorry? For what?” I ask, sitting next to him. 

 

“If I hadn't taken you from the Brothel, you would still be safe. Our son would never have… but you would have been safe.” 

 

I feel my heart slow behind my ribs, he's sorry for my pain? 

 

“Shigure, had you not come to get me, I would still be stewing in my own furious juices, rampaging across our homeland, killing anyone I came into contact with. I would still hate you and all other men. I would have ducked into a dark hole, taking a bottle of strong alcohol with me, and never come out again.” I rest my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

 

“No Rose, this is my fault! Gods, I've been so stupid! I was the one that took you from safety. _I_ was the one who got you pregnant. _I_ was the damn idiot who got your freedom stolen away from you!” He starts shouting. “It's my fault you're here! It's my fault our son is dead! And it's my damn fault that you have to know what it's like to…  to never meet your first child.” 

 

Glistening tracks appear on his cheeks, I can feel the pain in his heart. This is how he really feels. This shame, anger, sadness, despair, and desperation. I remove my hand from his back, take his chin in my grasp, forcing him to look at me. 

 

“Shigure, stop blaming yourself for things that I would have found a way to do on my own.” His eyes are wide, almost scared looking. “I am the one whose pride was so strong, I got our son killed. _I_ am the one who gave up my freedom. _I_ am the blithering idiot who refuses to give in to anything, especially when I know it would be better if I did. Stop blaming yourself for my troubles. Damn it Shigure… You're the only really good thing I've got!” I feel my chest heaving, bearing the weight of our combined emotions is difficult. “I can't do this alone. I… I need you here, with me.” I stroke his cheek with my thumb. 

 

His watery, golden eyes study my features, looking for any sign of a lie, just like when we first met. 

 

“Okay Rose. I won't go; besides, I still have that debt to repay.” He smiles faintly as he wipes away his tears. “You really hated me?” He asks. 

 

“Yes. You sent me to the one place I swore I would never go. You promised me that you would come back. You didn't for seven years. You became the epitome of a liar, a cheat, and a no-good dirty rotten playboy. I turned bitter towards all men because of you. I was finally getting over you, then you showed up, reminding me of how much I loved you. Not to mention how hurt I really was.” I pause, letting him process my words. “I hated you for giving me to the Brothel, and lying to me, while giving me the illusion of hope. I hoped that we could be together. But then we had that chat on the Van Eltia. I listened to your story, about how life was no picnic for you either, I realized that no one's life is fair. We aren't an exception to that rule. Not gonna lie, our lives suck pretty royally, but we manage to make it worth living.” I remove my hand from his face, walk around the bed, and kick my shoes off. 


	13. 13

Finally, [disguised](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544026160675) as nobles, we arrive at the manor. This should be easy. I hate working for Melchior, but this is the first job on the road to this damn trinket getting removed. We were told that there was a rare artifact here. One from a far continent. Melchior thinks that it could be the one he's been looking for. I can feel how tense Shigure is as I take his arm. 

 

“Kira won't let anything happen.” I smile up at him. 

 

“That doesn't put me at ease. I would wage that the artifact will be well guarded.” He sighs. 

 

“Who knows, maybe they'll put up a fight.” I shrug a little. 

 

“As much as I would love that, I doubt it. This is a family of nobles, not fighters. The royal family always called on us when they needed someone to do their dirty work.” He scoffs. “They were all useless in a fight except the King.”

 

I frown a little bit, but right my face as we approach the entrance hall. I flash the guards a little thigh, and they let us right in. 

 

“Did you have to do that? We had a cover story.” Shigure whines. 

 

“That was faster. And we didn't have to lie.” I tug him along, and survey the room. 

 

Sometimes I forget how jealous he gets. It's cute. No artifact here. We walk in silence to the ballroom, and we meld with the rest of the crowd. Shigure and I take a turn around the room, deciding which doors to try first, when the Lord of the manor enters. He makes his way to the center of the room and stands on a small stage. He is a short man, no taller than me, but he is dressed in rich fabrics, well made leather boots, and a sash of gold around his waist. There are numerous rings on each of his fingers, and heavy chains around his neck. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone compensate so hard since the Brothel. Wait… the Brothel. He was there! I remember him now; he was one of the two that lived. This is about to get fun. I feel an ember of irritation flare into a flame.

 

“Pretentious little prick.” I growl under my breath. 

 

“You know him?” Shigure asks. 

 

“He was one of the traders that escaped when I destroyed the whore house.” I sneer. 

 

I can feel his eyes on me, watching to see if I'll snap. 

 

“Should I worry about you Rose?” He asks. 

 

“I'm not going to jeopardize the mission, if that's what you mean.” I hiss. 

 

“Just checking.” He shrugs. 

 

Who knows how many of my sisters he took from their homes, that bastard. Buying women, forcing them to be sex slaves, it's revolting. I try to calm my emotions as he starts to speak. 

 

“Lords and Ladies, welcome to my home. We are gathered here tonight, to celebrate. My latest expedition to the great beyond is complete, and was very fruitful." He smiles to us all. 

 

He waves a hand to one of the closed sets of doors, which open, displaying a beautiful woman on a palanquin. Her dark hair falls in tight spirals down her shoulders and back. Her lips are full and pink, her eyes a pale green, her skin an olive tone. She looks familiar. Her form is full, her hips are wider than mine, her chest more voluptuous, but her waist tapers in a shapely fashion, giving her a perfect hourglass. I swear I know her. Her expression is one of casual boredom, but her eyes tell me how frightened she actually is. I've seen that fearful look before. December 5th, 12 years ago. 

 

"Lena?" I hiss. 

 

"Lena? Your Lena?" Shigure whispers while clapping with the crowd, to blend in. 

 

I stand on my toes to get a better look at her. She's wearing a soft, flowy blue dress with a golden belt under her bust line, golden straps, and long draping sleeves. I see gold cuffs around her wrists and ankles, the latter are attached to the post of the palanquin. She's being kept here, a slave. 

 

"This is my new bride, Innova." The trader announces genially. 

 

Everyone in the crowd claps and cheers, not knowing the real circumstances. 

 

"They must have rebuilt the Brothel and started selling women again." I scowl, watching the men put Lena down. 

 

"Aside from romantic success, I've been met with good fortune on my hunt for treasure. I found an ancient artifact in a set of dilapidated ruins in the mountains." He preps the crowd dramatically, working them up to his desired reaction. 

 

So, he's a grave robber, go figure. Ruins my ass. A single, burly man enters the room, carrying a cushion. Upon the cushion is a dagger. The little knife is a dark metal, almost black, flecked with gold. The hilt has a large red gem at the base, it starts narrow, then widens, turning into a serpent's open mouth. Small red jewels decorate the eyes of the snake on the hilt. Springing from the mouth of the serpent are two curvy blades, spiraling around each other, ending in a cruel point. I feel energy roll off the dangerous little thing, hoping that I'm wrong about it. The energy is dark. No doubt this is what we're here for. But I've seen that thing before too. Where?

 

"I can't leave her here." I warn Shigure. 

 

"We can't take her with us! We were given specific instructions not to interfere in anything that didn't concern us." Shigure hisses. 

 

"This concerns me. It concerns me greatly. She's my student, she's my responsibility." I growl back, pulling my eyebrows down in a scowl. 

 

She should never have been mixed up in this. Never. This bastard will pay for what he's done to my little Leopard. She was always climbing things, she hit hard for someone of her size, and liked spots. Leopard seemed natural for her. 

 

"Now please, enjoy the festivities, tonight is to celebrate. So, celebrate!" The tradesman cheers, earning applause and a great ovation of approval from the crowd around us. 

 

People start milling about, looking at the knife or at Lena. 

 

"You keep an eye on the dagger, I'm going to tell Lena that we're getting her out of here." I order Shigure. 

 

He opens his mouth to say something back, but I don't stay to listen. My high heels click against the marble floor as I approach the resting palanquin. She studies me with her eyes but doesn't seem to recognize me. 

 

"Hey, Leopard." I whisper. 

 

Her eyes widen slightly, but her expression otherwise stays the same. 

 

"Rose?" She asks, her fluty voice shaking. 

 

I nod gently, "I'm here to get you out of here." I reach my hand out to her. 

 

She reaches out to take it but retracts her hand at the last moment. 

 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

 

"As long as he's alive, I'm captive. That was the deal." She frowns, pointing to the cuffs on her ankles. 

 

"No problem. As soon as those disappear, run. Wait for me in the gardens out back, unless I'm here when it happens. We'll get you somewhere safe." I assure her. 

 

"We?" 

 

"Yeah, Shigure Rangetsu and our malakhim. We have much to catch up on Lena." I smile warmly to her. 

 

She nods slightly, indicating understanding, but not attracting attention. I retreat, making my way over to where Shigure is, still watching the dagger. 

 

"We need to kill him to set Lena free." I whisper. 

 

"Easy enough. He hasn't left the dagger since it came into the room." He analyzes. 

 

"Can I kill him, please?" I beg. 

 

"You know babe, I think I want this one." He grins, rolling his shoulders to loosen them. 

 

"Why?" I whine, stomping one foot childishly. 

 

"Cuz now that you mention it, I do recognize him. He tried to talk Gin into selling you to him. He said that he would pay double what I did. The only thing that kept you from him was the sway I held with my last name, and the sword on my back." 

 

"Aw, look at you being all overprotective of me." I tease him with a baby voice. 

 

"I'm just interested in keeping my property safe." He banters with me. 

 

"Oh, I'm hurt. I have to be more than just property to you by now." I laugh, remembering our first conversation. 

 

"Maybe so, you'll just have to play along to find out." Shigure smiles, cracking his knuckles. 

 

I laugh quietly, readying myself to start our attack. Before we can  move, someone starts clinking a glass, asking for everyone's attention. The crowd turns to their host, waiting expectantly. 

 

"Now for tonight's entertainment." He smiles. 

 

I have a bad feeling about this. 

 

"As you all know, I have been to the Far Continent many times. Six months ago, I was lucky to escape with my life when a mad woman burned down the establishment where I was staying. She killed many of my colleagues and their wives." He pauses, the crowd gasping appropriately. "By some great fortune, she and her _lover_ have graced us with their presence tonight." His friendly grin turns wicked as he points at us. 

 

People shriek and gasp dramatically, backing away from us hastily. He's got balls, calling us out like this. I'll make sure his efforts and boldness don't go unrewarded. 

 

"Damn, I thought we were blending in pretty well." I grin lazily, stepping into the middle of the room. 

 

My dress moves with me, exposing my left leg almost all the way up to my hip with every step I take. His eyes, and those of most of the men in the room follow me as Shigure and I step down into a recessed part of the floor, the marble stairs making my power move feel that much grander. His eyes read of lust, but his emotions cry out for blood. It’s a shame that the only blood he’ll be getting is that of his men, and himself of course. There’s no way I’m letting him get away again. It’s his life or mine this time. I feel a cold grin plant itself on my lips, though I’m certain it looks more like a mad woman about to laugh. Some of the noblemen and their women have started to retreat already. The crowd splits around Shigure and me, leaving us standing solo on the lowered platform. The host’s eyes rest on me alone, burning with rage and revenge.

 

"I've been waiting for this moment, imagining how it might happen. I recognized you as soon as you entered my home, of course." He steps down to the same level as me. 

 

Shigure approaches me, flexing menacingly. 

 

"We're actually here on business." He crosses his large arms. 

 

"Well, I have business with your woman. Once that is concluded, you and I can talk." Our host frowns at Shigure. 

 

"I'm afraid that won't work for us." I tap my left foot. 

 

"Well, _I'm_ afraid nothing else is acceptable." He growls, snapping his fingers. 

 

7 large men approached from the back of the crowd. 

 

"If you defeat every one of my guards, we'll talk." He retreats, sitting on a throne type seat next to Lena's palanquin. 

 

"Watch closely Leopard." I announce. 

 

People around us start to whisper, not sure what I meant by that. Lena knows though. She always loved to watch me do my fire dancing, and she must remember that night so many years ago. All seven of the guards draw short blades and advance on us. They stalk slowly down the stairs to the recessed platform where Shigure and I stand. 

 

"You always seem to make friends Rose, it's a bad habit." Shigure laughs. 

 

"You usually like my friends babe." I back up until my shoulder blades touch Shigure’s back, each of us raising our bare hands in defense. 

 

"How many do you want my love?" I ask Shigure playfully. 

 

"Well, you know I could handle all 7, but I figured you want a little blood." He laughs. 

 

Two of the guards lunge at us. Shigure and I break apart, hoping the two will skewer each other. No such luck. We'll have to give them a hand. Shigure and I shove the two forward, embedding their swords in their comrades. We pull the two apart, throwing the bodies at the remaining guards, relieving them of their swords. 

 

"How many do you want?" Shigure asks me. 

 

"Well, you know I could handle all seven, but blah blah blah." I laugh, dodging another sword. 

 

I was hoping for a real opponent tonight, but I should have known better than to get my hopes up. 

 

"Maybe we flip a coin to determine who gets to deal with these tools." He suggests as he lops an arm off of one of the guards. 

 

A woman starts screaming as some of the blood gets on her dress. Her scream creates a domino effect, sending panicked noises through the crowd. 

 

"It's just a little splash!" I call after the nobles as they all run for cover. "Aren't you glad we grew up tougher?" I laugh as I take down a guard. 

 

"I sure am." Shigure grunts. "Tell you what babe, you take these clowns down, and I'll take their Master." 

 

"Deal." I smirk. 

 

Shigure switches to a defensive strategy, leaving all of the bloodshed to me. The three remaining bodyguards look frightened. It's really pathetic what passes for a guard these days. 

 

"Come and play boys. What, can't handle one little concubine?" I cackle, swinging my sword around lazily. 

 

Shigure has snuck out to the edge of the circle, allowing me to have a little fun. 

 

"Don't be frightened, I don't bite hard." I feel my smile turn into a snarl as I leap forward, brandishing my poorly made blade. 

 

The three guards scatter, then begin circling around me, as if it will do them any good. They strike in a syncopated fashion, none of them attacking at quite the same time. A duck under the blade of one, move around another, and kick away the third one. On my way back up from ducking, I cut all the way up the closest man, spilling his organs all over the marble floor. I feel a grin split my face as the body lands in a squishy lump. One down. The other two converge on me again, limiting how well I can move. I kick out, to knock one of them on their rear, but miss. They go for one united blow, but they couldn't have made a worse move. I grab the one behind me by the wrist, turning us in a tight twirl, his back slams into the front of his comrade. I thrust my sword through them both. 

 

"Sorry sweetheart, I need a playmate with better equipment. My condolences to your widows." I grin cruelly, ripping the blade from their guts. 

 

They remain standing for just long enough for me to cut their heads off in one fell swoop. The headless corpses of fall to the floor, spurting blood everywhere. I feel my chest rising and falling quickly from the effort and adrenaline. I turn slowly to face our last target. His face is set in a horrified, wide-eyed expression. 

 

"Any more? That was a good warm-up." I laugh, resting the bloody blade on my shoulder. "These stilettos make my posture so much better for cuttin' people down." I sigh, resting my foot on a chair. 

 

The slit that runs halfway up my thigh falls, revealing my leg, and the blood that spattered on it. The man in the throne watches me with a mixture of lust, fear, resentment, and curiosity. 

 

"Let's talk." He frowns at me. 

 

"No, let's not." Shigure laughs. 

 

The man watches him very closely. 

 

"I figured you wouldn't remember me. You wanted Rose to yourself. You offered to buy her, you were willing to pay double what I offered." Shigure pauses, taking a step forward, crushing a glass that someone had dropped under his booted foot. "You were willing to pay more than 10 thousand del for her." He glances at me quickly. "While she is worth far more than that, Gin accepted my offer, cuz I threatened his life. During the auction, you tried to get me to sell her to you. That was your biggest mistake, aside from surviving her attack. Because, now _I_ get to kill you. And you better believe I'm gonna enjoy this." His grin turns from casual to ruthless in a second. 

 

He really hates this guy… it's kind of cute. By now, the vast majority of the nobles have run from the ballroom, screaming. The man in the chair tries to get up and run, but I whip my sword at him. My blade runs through his cloak, pinning him to his throne. Shigure turns to look at me, a mock shocked look on his face, and his free hand placed over his heart. 

 

"You do care…" He sniffles melodramatically. 

 

I just smile, he's such a dork. Shigure turns back to his prey, laughing. He takes the man by the front of his shirt, pulling him up to eye level. 

 

"This is for treating Rose like a product." Shigure whispers and then runs his blade through the man's stomach, causing excruciating pain. 

 

Our host cries out, a pathetic, high pitched noise. I can't help but be revolted. 

 

"This is for Lena." He hisses, snapping the man's neck with little effort. 

 

I clap and squeal  happily as the corpse hits the ground. I run to Shigure, leaping onto him, he wraps his arms around my torso as I curl my legs around his waist. He kisses me passionately, pushing my back against a marble pillar, both of us forgetting the situation for a second. His hand climbs my leg, clutching my thigh tightly. When we break apart, we pant deeply. I let my legs release him, heels clicking against the stone floor. I right my skirt, patting down any kind of arousal Shigure sent through me. Lena rises from her palanquin, the cuffs on her ankles having vanished. 

 

"Leopard…" I sigh and smile. 

 

She glances at her wrists and ankles in disbelief, then stares around the room, green eyes tracing all of the dead bodies. I know the feeling, a sudden surge of freedom. She scans the room again, then catches sight of me. Her mouth opens slightly, and her eyes start to water. Her lip begins to tremble as she runs to me. I receive her with open arms and a tender heart. My girl… is home. She's with me again. As we sit on the stairs, clinging to each other, Shigure picks up the dark little dagger, being sure not to touch the metal with his bare hands. Melchior said to be careful with it but didn't tell us what it does. Better to not find out the hard way. Lena clings to me tightly, as if I would vanish if she were to relinquish her hold on me. Her ear settles over my heart, as she used to during thunderstorms, or after a lashing. I hold her, feeling my arms dampen with her tears while she sobs. 

 

“Come now, Leopard. Dry your eyes. We're not safe yet.” I hush her, patting the cowlick on the back of her curly hair. 

 

She sniffles and looks up at me. 

 

“We're going to take you home.” I smile. 

 

“Back to the Concubine House?” She asks. 

 

“No no Leopard, home.” I smile gently. 

 

I feel a surge of power bubble up from my stomach and come flying out of my head. Abbott lands on his feet in front of me. Lena clutches my dress harder, trying to hide in my arms. Abbott sits on the ground in front of us, waiting for Lena to calm down patiently. 

 

“Hi, I'm Abbott.” He introduces himself, blushing furiously.

 

As Lena gets over her fear, I look up to see Shigure watching me, waiting for us to rise. There's a content smile on his face, his eyes are filled with emotion. Lena breaks free from my arms, sitting upright, watching as Abbott stands. He's waiting for his orders. 

 

“Need to deliver this before we head home.” Shigure saunters over, plopping down next to us. “Keep her outside, no need for Melchior to know about Leopard here. As long as Artorius isn't there, we won't have to worry about him. If he doesn't show up the first time, he doesn't care.” Shigure leans back on his hands. 

 

Lena tenses as Shigure sits on my other side, she’s leery of him, to say the least. Her grip on my arm tightens again, not leery, this is terror. Which brother did she have? She must have been with one of them if she’s reacting this strongly to Shigure. Abbott stands and starts waving his arms in circles, as if he were trying to create a cyclone with his hands. A large, dark blue oval appears, a whooshing noise, like wind, emanates from within it. I stand up, holding Lena's hand. 

 

“Just hang on to me, you'll be safe.” I promise her. 

 

Her eyes watch the portal, but she nods stiffly. I rest my hand on Abbott’s little shoulder, thanking him for his work. Shigure walks through the glowing portal first, followed closely by the rest of us.

 

Lena, Abbott, and I tumble out of the portal and into a dark hallway. A second blue balls springs from my head, Azrael joins us. I turn to my twin malakhim, they already know what I'm going to say. 

 

“Keep her company. Shigure and I need to talk to Melchior. Protect her Az.” I rest my hand on his cheek for a second. 

 

“Okay Mom,” he smiles, “you can count on me. I know what to do.” 

 

I smirk as I walk toward the small wooden door at the end of the hallway. Shigure is leaning on the wall, waiting for me. 

 

“The house is gonna be real full.” He smiles, opening the door. 

 

“So?” I ask, approaching Melchior’s lab. 

 

A green, glowing light is streaming from beneath the door in an undulating pattern. We stare at it for a second before entering. I always hated this room. Melchior is leaning over a lab table, someone's body on top of it. He doesn't look over his shoulder, but points to a glass jar on his tool bench. Shigure tosses the whole satchel in the jar, turns to leave, and takes my hand. I know that I've seen that dagger before.

 

“Next time let's try to keep the blood to a minimum. We can’t risk exposing my work.” Melchior growls, still not looking at us. 

 

“Okay, you can play gladiator next time.” I hiss. 

 

“Shut up Rose.” A sharp male voice scolds me. 

 

Shigure’s hand goes stiff in mine, as if he didn't expect Artorius to be here. 

 

“I heard you picked up a little something extra.” He comes around the corner, holding Lena by her arm. 

 

“Let her go Artorius.” I warn. 

 

“Why is she here?” 

 

“Well, Shigure is man enough to handle me, so two women should be fun, we thought we'd give it a shot.” I growl sarcastically. 

 

“I'm getting tired of your sexual escapades. Not to mention your lies.” He scowls at me. “Tell me the truth or she's dead.” His hand starts to wrap around Lena’s throat.  

 

I can see the panic starting in her eyes. This never should have happened, not to her.

 

“Fine! She's my apprentice from the Concubine House back home. She's my responsibility. You hurt her, I'll have one more reason to kill you, and it will not be a slow death.” I put my hands on my hips. 

 

Artorius looks at Lena for a second, then glares back at me. 

 

“Keep her away from our work. There's only one woman who might want to spill my blood more than you, no need to surpass her.” He scoffs, shoving Lena at me. 

 

I catch her as she trips over her feet, keeping her from tumbling to the concrete floor. 

 

“What did you do to my boys?” I ask. 

 

“Azrael fought hard. Abbott is tending to his brother now. You'd best get to them before it's too late.” Artorius smirks. 

 

Too late? Shit! 

 

“Hang on Lena.” I order, chucking her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

 

I sprint out of the door, skidding down the hall, and nearly trip over Abbott as he sits on the floor.  I can hear Shigure running behind me. 

 

“Dammit Azrael!” I curse, letting Lena down. 

 

I kneel next to the boys, Abbot trying to staunch the river of blood. Vinan springs forth, wasting no time. She shoves Abbott out of the way, then runs her rough tongue over the wound. After cleaning the gash, she sits on the hard floor, closes her eyes, it starts to chant in the tongue of the ancient malakhim. We watch as a faint red glow emanates from where the bleeding has slowed to a trickle. When she finishes, she shakes her head, removing her artes. 

 

“He'll live.” She growls. 

 

“Good.” I let a great breath out. 

 

I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing. 

 

“Az?” Abbott asks his brother. 

 

“Give him a chance to heal, little one. He needs to rest.” Vinan warns him. 

 

He looks worried, but we need to be on our way. 

 

“Abbott, let's go home, he'll heal better in his own bed.” I nudge him with my elbow. 

 

He nods slowly, turning to create a portal. I take a moment to instruct Lena, she knows so little about me now. She and I head off to the side, not that Artorius won't hear me anyway. 

 

“There's some things you should know.” I start. 

 

This is more difficult than I thought it would be. 

 

“I'm an exorcist now, fighting daemons. I contain nine malakhim, each of them being different, they help me accomplish missions that I'm given by Artorius. He's the rude fellow from earlier. Six months ago, I was forced to swear my loyalty to him and his cause. Needless to say, I'm less than pleased about it. I've sworn to kill him one day.” I hold up my wrist, showing her the cursed bracelet. “This little trinket allows him to hear anything that I do. So, unless you want him hearing what you say, don't say anything incriminating. We would also appreciate it if you wouldn't try to describe the place we're about to go. Our home’s location is, so far, unknown to Artorius and Melchior. Our family would really like to keep it that way.” I smile. 

 

She nods but doesn't speak. She always was a woman of few words. Her eyes flicker toward the portal, then back to me. 

 

“Go ahead, I have a few things to finish up here. I’ll ready your room when I get home.” I kiss her on the forehead, pushing her towards the swirling portal. 

 

She watches me for a long while before walking through the cosmic void. Shigure, Azrael, and Vinan are already gone, good.

 

“That's enough for now. We'll be headed home soon enough.” I take one of Abbott’s small hands in mine. 

 

He lets the portal fade, staring up at me, a frown on his face. He’s thinking about Azrael. 

 

“Do you want me to go away?” He asks. 

 

“No, this won't take long.” I smile softly at him. 

We walk back to the lab, Abbott holding my hand, pushing the door open with his other one. 

 

“Artorius.” I hiss. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You hurt my malak.” I growl. 

 

“So, it appears I did.” He watches the experiment with great interest. 

 

“Do it again and we'll have trouble.” I frown, turning to leave. 

 

“Don't threaten me. You remember what happened last time, don't you?” 

 

“Well yeah. It's not every day you get strung up to a tree upside down in the nude. The vast majority of your male recruits were a little distracted all day, and, if

 I recall, you earned a very pretty black eye and broken rib to match. Shigure was pleased with you.” I smirk. 

 

He frowns in recollection. 

 

“Don't think that you can walk all over me just because I swore allegiance to you. You may own me for now, but you won't hold my leash forever.” I growl, pulling Abbott along behind me. 

 

“You'll get your next assignment in the morning, don't stay up too late.” Artorius warns me. 

 

“Yeah yeah, okay Dad.” I sneer, halting for a moment. "What do you need that dagger for?" I hiss.

 

"You know very well that is none of your concern." Melchior snaps.

 

"Bull shit. I've seen that thing before. What is it?" I tap my foot angrily. 

 

"Be gone Rose, before I lose my temper." Melchior growls. 

 

"It came from my homeland, didn't it?" I narrow my eyes.

 

No response.

 

"The museum, the one in the palace. You robbed the royal family!" I gasp.

 

Memories of the weapons case in the palace, the test of the Line, tethering my mother, all of it, run across my mind.

 

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." I warn, closing the door behind me. “Pompous jackass.” I growl as Abbott releases my hand to skip ahead. 

 

I laugh as he almost trips over a loose stone. He retains his balance, then grins up at me, his black eyes shining happily. He runs to the end of the hall, his arms spread wide to catch the air. He shakes his head gently as he waits for me, removing the hair from his eyes. 

 

“You want me to cut your hair when we get home?” I laugh, finally arriving at his side. 

 

“Sure Mom, just don't let Seth do it again.” He shudders at the memory of his bowl cut. 

 

“Deal. Let's go home kid.” I pat him on top of the head. 

 

He giggles quietly for a second, holding my hand in place. 

 

“You're warm.” He smiles before he starts to summon the portal again. 

 

The void opens, a deep swirling vortex of a dark blue, black, and bright cerulean. I take one of Abbott’s little hands, pulling him through the portal with me. We land on the hardwood floor of our home. Shigure and I found an especially wealthy collector to sell the Leviathan’s eye to, we made 10 million gald from that thing. Part of me feels bad that Aifread never got to see anything come of that treasure. With some of the money, we built a large home, tucked up against the mountainside. A hundred yards away, a little river comes bubbling over the face of the mountain, creating a babbling falls. There is a forest to the East and space enough for a little garden. We socked away the rest of the funds. Abbott runs down the hall, skidding to a halt at his doorway. I approach, then lean in the doorway. Abbott is standing by his brother's bedside, resting his hands on the blankets beside Azrael. Vinan is resting on the floor at the foot of the bed, keeping an eye on the boys. She picks up her head from her front paws when she sees me. Her eyes meet and she nods once, signifying that she's got this one. I tip my head in her direction gratefully, finding my way to the kitchen. I discover Lena sitting on the couch, looking out over the moonlit garden. I can feel how anxious she is, anyone would be in her position. She was taken from the only place she's ever known, thrust into being someone's wife, treated like some kind of trophy. 

 

"Lena." I whisper. 

 

She turns to look at me, her eyes puffy. 

 

"Come, your room is this way." I reach out my hand to her. 

 

"When am I to help you service Shigure?" She asks as she takes my hand. 

 

"What?" I halt suddenly, looking over my shoulder at her.

 

"You said that-" 

 

"No sweetie, I was being sarcastic. Between the two of us, he can barely handle me sometimes." I laugh, tugging her down the hall. 

 

I feel her mood lighten immediately. That's what she was worried about? She should know that I would never make her do something against her will. Especially something like that. In the Concubine House we were trained to please men. We were taught every way there was to seduce and relieve them. Many of us were forced to service the guards as practice. I can’t imagine being one of those women. Was that what happened to Lena? I feel her mood swiftly change back to a sharp anxiety. She follows me down the hall, to the corner room by the garden. She seemed to like the greenery. 

 

"Here you go, Leopard." I smile, lighting a candle. 

 

She enters the room slowly, eyes raking over the contents. I can see her stress melting away as she takes a seat on the bed. She sits silently for a long time, observing her surroundings. 

 

"I'm glad you're safe." I sigh, leaving the room and closing the door behind me. 

 

I catch myself smiling as I make my way back down the hall. Lena is safe now, and I know it for a fact. Quite honestly, I'd forgotten about her existence until I saw her. What does that make me? I forget my first child, for all intents and purposes. What kind of woman forgets her own children? But none of that matters now, she's safe. I climb the stairs, following them back to the room that I share with Shigure. I find him sitting in the bed, back against the headboard, writing in a book. He's taken a chronicling our adventures, our missions, our revenge driven journey. I pull my stilettos off, returning me to my proper height. My ankles crack as I find my way to the closet. I peel out of the dress, returning it to its hanger. I come back from the closet, crawl into bed, and close my eyes. 

 

"What do we do now?" Shigure whispers. 

 

"About?" 

 

"Your little Leopard." I hear him sent his quill down. 

 

His little book closes, I can feel him watching me. I open my eyes again, propping myself up on one of my elbows. 

 

"I figured we could set her up with a job in town, really any town of her choosing. When she's got enough to rent out her own place, we'll help her get settled. I want to keep an eye on her though. She was known to get depressed easily." I watch Shigure as he settles into the bed with me. 

 

He lies on his back, then pulls me over to him. I tuck my right arm to my chest and drape my left arm around his waist. His large arms curl around me, our legs intertwined. I lay my head on his pillow next to him. 

 

"That's an option. I like the idea of having a job for her. What if we just keep her? It would be nice to have someone we trust to watch over the house while we're gone." He hums. 

 

I raise my head for a second to look at him. 

 

"What are you saying?" I hiss suspiciously. 

 

"Just that… you need a real student, someone to pass your knowledge to. _She_ is that student. If she stays with us, she'll be safe, no matter what. You'll be happier, we'll have someone to watch over the house while we're on missions. She likes the garden, she can plant, tend, and harvest. Until you got home, she wouldn't say a word. I asked her a bunch of questions, I got no answers. She's scared, and she trusts you. Maybe… maybe we just let her stay." He sighs deeply. 

 

I think about it. I would like to keep her here. He has a few good points. 

 

"And you'll need to provide a witness to sign the marriage license." Shigure laughs. 

 

"Marriage license?" I hiss, who’s getting married? 

 

"Yeah." He smiles, pushing me off to the side. 

 

He digs in his nightstand for a moment before handing me a little box. He just lays on his side, watching me. I open the box, finding a silver ring. Adorning the braided band is a polished piece of the Leviathan's eye. I feel my lips part slightly. It's beautiful. 

 

"I cut a deal with our collector. He kept 1 million gald of the eleven that he promised, and I got one karat of the eye." Shigure smiles softly, his eyes absorbing me. "We've been sleeping together for six months now. I feel like we're ready for the next step." He rests his hand on my bare thigh. 

 

"You… you want to… marry me?" The words come tumbling from my mouth. 

 

He sits up, crosses his legs, and pulls me into his lap. Why in the hell would he want to marry me? All I’ve done is cause trouble for him.

 

"Yes, yes I do. I want to spend my life with you, no matter how bloody it gets." He kisses the top of my head. "You gonna give me an answer, or let me sit here and suspense?" He laughs awkwardly. 

 

I blink once, hardly processing his words. My heart thunders behind my ribs, almost shuddering. I open my mouth to answer him, but no words come out. I turn to look up at Shigure, his golden eyes gazing at me intently. I lurch forward, crashing my lips to his. My sudden movement causes Shigure to lose balance. He wraps his arms around me as he falls off the side of the bed. We land on the ground in a tangle of limbs. 

 

"Was that a no or yes?" He asks as I release him. 

 

"That was a yes. A surprised, sloppy, happy, slightly violent yes." I grin like an idiot. 

 

"Well then put the ring on. I made sure it wasn't cursed before I gave it to you." He laughs. 

 

I open my hand, passing the ring to Shigure. He smirks softly as he slides the ring onto my finger.


	14. 14

"Hey babe, you done yet?" Shigure shouts at me from across the open field of the Figal Icecaps. 

 

I strike down one last eagle daemon, then turn to him. A splash of black blood decorates his left cheekbone. 

 

"You're so cute when you're messy." I laugh, wiping away the smear of goo. 

 

He sticks out his tongue but holds my hand against his cheek. 

 

"Let's get going, Artorius will want his report before long." I sigh, strapping my naginata to my back. 

 

Shigure nods, kneels on the ground, and wipes the daemon blood off of his blade in the snow. He sheaths Stormhowl before taking my hand. 

 

"What was your count?" He asks as we enter the main gate of Hellawes. 

 

"52. You?" 

 

"Thereabouts. I'm just glad I found a woman that can keep up with me." He laughs as we enter the Abbey Chapel. 

 

One of the priests scowls at us, but doesn't say anything. Shigure and I get that reaction a lot. Granted, we did defile a temple in Southgand a while back. People think I'm a whore, just screwing a Legate for his power. They always seem surprised when they figure out that I have malakhim of my own, and that we've been married for a couple of years now. I guess some stigmas never go away. My uniform doesn't help though. I wear skin-tight, powder blue jumpsuit with a neckline so low that people can see my navel. There are few ties that hold the suit closed, kinda. When we go to colder places like Northgand, I also get a furry cloak to keep the cold away. Artorius is rather insistent that I wear it so I can use my special skills. When he needs information from a man, he sends me, or my cleavage at least. It works every time though, so I guess I can't tell him that it doesn't. He hears all the pick-up lines as well as the secrets that people spill. Shigure is less than pleased at how Artorius is using me. I don't exactly blame him though, I would feel the same way if he were used to try to seduce women. It would work just as well, but I won't dare say it out loud. We stop in a side chapel with a large baptismal font, sitting on a pew. We need to wait for Abbott to wake up. He tends to sleep through battles now. 

 

"This town is toast. Whoever torched Hellawes didn't want it to recover anytime soon." Shigure leans his elbows on his knees, holding his chin in his hands. 

 

"I heard it was a daemon girl with two accomplices. Heard it from Teresa, that she took one of her malakhim." I scowl. 

 

"Which one?" 

 

"The blonde, the one who looked like his will was only barely bound." I sigh. 

 

"If that's true, then Teresa will be irate. We better keep you away from her. I know how she annoys you when she complains." Shigure smirks. 

 

"Thanks love, but I like Eleanor even less." I pat his shoulder as I feel Abbott wake. 

 

I feel his energy stretch inside me, before he emerges. The short, ginger malakhim stands in front of me. 

 

"You ready mom?" He asks, swaying endearingly. 

 

"Yeah, let's go to the Empyrian's Throne." I ruffle his hair. 

 

He nods at me, then begins to open the portal. We walk through it one at a time, not wanting to get caught in a trap again. We land in the chapel of the new temple that Artorius was so bent on building. Artorius is surrounded by Melchior, Oscar, and Teresa. They all have weapons out, and are staring at a blank space in the air. 

 

"Looks like we missed quite a party." I smirk, approaching them. 

 

Shigure walks out of the portal at a leisurely pase, Abbott right behind him. 

 

"You!" Teresa is the first to snap out of it. 

 

She stomps up to me, her face going from deathly pale to scarlet in a flash. 

 

"Me!" I shout back cheekily. 

 

She lets her hand fly, going to slap me in the face. I catch her hand, then the staff she tries to bash me with. 

 

"You were supposed to be guarding Artorius while he prayed." She wrenches her arms out of my grasp. "I should kill you where you stand for abandoning him to go screw around with Shigure!" She shouts. 

 

"I dare you to try it sister. I'll even tie my hands behind my back, we'll make it a fair fight." I ball my fists. 

 

"Don't push me Rose!" She growls. 

 

"Or what, praetor?!" I hiss, pushing her gently with my shoulder. 

 

"Back off Rose." Oscar warns. 

 

"I didn't use my hands." I scoff. 

 

"Back off!" He growls, stepping between his sister and me. 

 

"You think you can handle me? Even in tandem, I would smoke both of you." I push Oscar, knocking him into Teresa. 

 

They tumble over each other, landing in a pile on the floor of the temple. I move in, meaning to pounce. 

 

"Rose." Artorius growls. 

 

I close my eyes and sigh in frustration. He always interrupts my fun. 

 

"That's enough. I need to speak with you and Shigure for a moment, alone." He starts to walk away. 

 

I stand over Oscar and Teresa, who have yet to rise from the ground. I raise my foot to fake kick them, when Artorius shouts at me, 

 

"Now Rose!" 

 

I lower my foot again, grumbling under my breath. 

 

"Daddy's calling." Oscar smirks as I retreat. 

 

"Say it again, I dare you." Shigure growls as he steps over Oscar and his sister. 

 

They're both flinch, not having remembered that he was in the room. He takes my hand, Abbott holds my other one as they pulled me after Artorius. The door is closed behind us, shutting everyone else out. 

 

"You knew you were going to be attacked, didn't you?" I ask angrily. 

 

"I had an inkling." Artorius sighs. 

 

"Why did you send me the Northgand then?" I frown. 

 

"Velvet isn't ready to kill me yet. She's feeding off of her rage and despair, and I need more from her still." 

 

"Velvet? You know who attacked you?"

 

"Yes, she's my sister-in-law. She turned into the wrath therion 3 years ago." Artorius recalls. 

 

"What happened?" I ask. "A person doesn't just turn into a therion, that takes a lot of malevolence." 

 

"Her little brother was killed." He frowns. 

 

I feel the air around Artorius change. 

 

"You killed him." 

 

The room is still for a moment, none of us daring to breathe, though we all stare at each other. 

 

"Look, none of our hands are clean Artorius. Admitting you did it won't make us think less of you." I frown. 

 

"Yeah, there's already no way we could think less of you." Shigure laughs. 

 

"Exactly." I grin slyly. 

 

"It's not your opinion of me that I care about, it's Velvet. She needs to give in to despair for me to avoid less pleasant circumstances." He chuckles. 

 

"Less pleasant? You really want her to suffer? What the hell are you planning?" I ask, not liking where this is going. 

 

"That is none of your concern Rose, and you know it." Artorius growls at me. 

 

"Oh, did I step on a nerve?" I baby talk at him. 

 

His glare deepens, "I don't even know why I bother to keep you two around." He sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

"Because we're the least likely to fail you in combat, though I would like to think it's because of our rugged charm." Shigure growls sarcastically. 

 

"I need you to head to Islegand. This should be a milk run, but I want people of power on it, in case things go sideways." Artorius thinks aloud. "A weapons dealer on the main island has something for me, someone traded it to him, and he reached out to me, saying that he wanted to donate it to the Abbey's sacred cause. Go get it, but be on your guard, Velvet and her companions escaped through an Earthpulse point." He warns. 

 

"Companions?" I ask. 

 

"Yes, a set of four rather familiar faces to you two with the addition of a fifth today." He scowls at the floor. "Take some Orderlies with you, just in case." He orders us over his shoulder. 

 

"Fine. We need to head home for an hour or two, have them meet us at the outer gates of Logres." Shigure hisses, stalking towards the exit. "The food there is me the shits." The door slams behind him. 

 

I can feel the spike of his anger, but also the dull throbbing of some deep sadness within Artorius. 

 

"If this Velvet chick doesn't kill you first, you know Shigure and I will, right?" I hiss to Artorius. 

 

He does nothing but sigh gently, retreating to a chair, facing the fireplace. 

 

"When you finally decide to take this damn thing off me, maybe we'll start to work together." I scowl, walking out of the silent room. 

 

I meet up with Shigure, who has cornered Oscar. 

 

"Next time you egg my wife on, I'll let her tear you limb from limb, keep your sister away from Rose, and keep her away from me." He snarls at the small blonde man. 

 

"Shigure." I purr. 

 

He spins around to see me. 

 

"Let's head home baby." I hold up my hand. 

 

He stalks over to me, hunching over a little, taking the outstretched appendage. Abbott runs over to join us, having seen the whole thing. 

 

"Dad, were you going to hurt him?" He asks, looking up at Shigure with admiration. 

 

"Only if he kept calling your mother names." He smiles down at the small malak. 

 

Oscar was calling names? Usually that's his sister shtick. 

 

"Home this time. I need to talk to you about something that's going to happen." I just smile down at him. 

 

"Okay Mom, home it is." He bounces along ahead of us, creating the portal. 

 

"He really looks up to you, sugar. It's kind of cute." I giggle quietly. 

 

"Yeah, I was surprised when he and Azrael started calling me dad. I was even more surprised when Seth jumped on that bandwagon." He laughs. 

 

"I may have heard Azrael call Kira grandma once." 

 

"Really? How did she take that?" 

 

"She pinned him to the floor and licked him. She likes it. With how reckless we are, she's unsure she'll ever have any biological grandchildren out of us." I shrug. 

 

Shigure makes a small huffing noise, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to though. We have time still, he's 31, and I'm 27, neither of us are short on years. If only he knew… but I can't tell him, not yet. We head through the portal, emerging on our doorstep. We look around in the bright sunlight, seeing Lena weeding the tiger lilies and irises. Abbott laughs, sticking his arms out as if he were a bird, running up the steps of the porch. Lena rises from the dirt, brushing off her pants a little. 

 

"Welcome home! How did it go?" She asks. 

 

"It went well, to start with." I frown. 

 

"To start with?" 

 

"Yeah, 104 ish daemons dead, but now Rose and I have to go to Islegand." Shigure complains. 

 

"Islegand, again? Why?" Lena pouts. 

 

"Artorius seems to think a murderous sister-in-law and her compatriots are going to show up there." I roll my eyes. 

 

"Will they?" She asks. 

 

"No clue, they escaped using an Earthpulse. They could turn up literally anywhere." Shigure snickers, opening the front door. As the door closes behind him, my mother comes out to join us, springing out from my head. 

 

"You should tell him." She frowns. 

 

"No, not yet. I can't risk him treating me like a porcelain doll that might break if you look at it wrong." I shake my head. 

 

"You really think Shigure would do that?" Lena puts her hands on her hips, scowling at me. 

 

"Considering what happened to our first child, yeah, and even if he doesn't, he needs to be focused on our missions, not my safety." I snap. 

 

"Rose, in about a month you'll start showing, how long do you think you can keep this from him?" Kira asks in irritation. 

 

"As long as I need to." I huff, putting an end to that discussion for now. "We won't be home tonight, and I'm supposed to bring all of my malakhim with me. Who do you want to protect the home front with you?" I ask Lena. 

 

"Kira." She blurts out without hesitation. 

 

"Okay, but if you are going to plot how to tell Shigure that I'm pregnant, so help me, I will... I'll…" 

 

"You'll struggle think of words? Scary!" Lena teases me. 

 

"Careful Lena, or I'll forget your birthday this year." I half-heartedly threaten. 

 

"The horror." My mom rolls her eyes. 

 

"Seriously though, don't tell him, I'm figuring out the right time to tell him myself." I plead. 

 

They glance between the two of them before nodding. 

 

"Thank you." I breathe in relief. 

 

They both watch me closely as I enter the house and make for the kitchen. I start to chop vegetables for stew before we have to leave for Islegand. Shigure was serious about the food not agreeing with him. As I throw everything in a pot on the stove, I feel Shigure hug me from behind. I lean my head back, finding his bare shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, my appendages bent behind me. No cloth, just skin. 

 

"Shigure, you're going to make everyone blush." I tease. 

 

"What, I'm wearing pants." He laughs. 

 

We release each other, and I turn around. He pulls me to a proper hug, allowing me to confirm that he is indeed wearing pants. 

 

"You seem to want something." I whisper in his ear. 

 

"I do. But it all depends on you love." He growls in a sultry manner. 

 

"I may take some persuading." I play his game. 

 

"Well, lucky for me, persuasion is my specialty."

 

He picks me up by the backs of my thighs, setting me on the stone countertop. He trails hot kisses down my neck, working his hands into the deep neckline of my jumpsuit, brushing his fingers gently up my stomach. Just as I'm about to give in, Seth rounds the doorway. 

 

"Gross, get a room guys!" She covers her eyes and retreats from the room. 

 

He rests his forehead against mine, and laughs with me quietly. 

 

"I do believe we have scarred her for life by now." I kiss him once before jumping down from the counter. 

 

"You think?" He asks, watching me walk away for a second. 

 

Before I know what's going on, Shigure picks me up by the hips, throws me over one shoulder, and starts up the staircase. 

 

"Who said we were done?" He asks, opening the door to our room. 

 

"Seth seemed pretty adamant." I smirk. 

 

"Good thing she's not in here then." He plops me on the bed.

 

Half an hour later, Shigure and I walk down the stairs, both feeling rather satisfied with each other. I go to plate up the food for those who will be eating while he goes to gather the other malakhim. As I set the table, Shigure marches into the kitchen with a parade of malakhim behind him. 

 

"Okay guys, we're off to Islegand after lunch." I start. 

 

"All of us?" Azrael asks excitedly. 

 

"Yep, all of us. Kira will be staying behind with Lena, just in case." I smile. 

 

"Why does Kira get to stay?" Seth pouts. 

 

"Because Lena chose her this time. She chose you last time we did a run like this, so no complaining." I scowl at her. 

 

She looks like she wants to protest, but she lowers her head, "Yes ma'am." She gives in. 

 

"You got ten minutes to be ready, so be ready." Shigure announces. 

 

They all nod and leave to prepare. Abbott and Azrael are the only two who stay and eat with us. 

 

"Ab, are you going to use your portal for us?" Azrael asks. 

 

"I don't know, ask mom." He shrugs, spooning down some of the stew. 

 

Azrael looks at me, expecting answer. 

 

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." I start. "I'll be holding everyone except Kira and you, so it'll take more effort than normal."

 

"That's okay mom, I've been training." He beams up at me. 

 

"I know you have. Artorius also wants to send some Orderlies with us. Are you going to be alright to teleport 10 people?" I ask. 

 

Abbott's face crinkles a little, but his smile comes back even brighter. 

 

"I can do it. I'll make you proud mom." He grins. 

 

"Abbott, you make me proud every day." I place a hand over my heart for a second, before going back to eating. 

 

He just wants to make me proud? He's so sweet. He's the one who holds this whole family together. We all know it. He and his brother have grown so much in the last couple of years. I remember when we first met, Abbott was terribly shy. Azrael was less so, but he wouldn't laugh for weeks, and wouldn't let anyone get close to his brother. I shovel the rest of my food down, leaving the large pot out so Lena and Kira can have some. The rest of us meet out by the front gate of the garden. My malakhim find their places inside me, shifting restlessly. 

 

"Let's get this over with." I sigh to Shigure and Abbott. 

 

"Yeah. I want to help kick ass this time." Abbott curses adorably. 

 

"Abbott, language!" I gasp, giving him a gentle wrap across the back of his head. 

 

"Ow, but you and Dad said all the time." He complains. 

 

"We're grown-ups, as soon as you reached adulthood, you can use whatever kind of language you like, you can even speak Normin if you want." Shigure starts to laugh. 

 

I can't exactly blame him. Abbott is our sweet one. I would totally expect that coming from Seth, or even Azrael maybe, but not Abbott. I can't hide my smile from him. He rubs the back of his head for a second, before smiling up at me. He knows I'm not actually mad. 

 

"Ready?" I ask him. 

 

Abbott nods, and begins waving his arms in a circular motion. The blue swirls that start to pour from his fingertips create a large dark portal. Shigure steps through first, then I step through, pulling Abbott along behind me. We appear just outside the tall gates of Logres, finding a group of eight Orderlies. I frown at them, Abbott's never transported anyone besides Shigure and me. 

 

"Ahh!" His little voice comes from behind me. 

 

I spin around to see him clutching his heart with both of his hands. 

 

"Abbott! Are you alright?" Shigure kneels in front of the boy. 

 

"Yeah… just… a lot of power." He smiles, leaning into Shigure's arms. 

 

He may say that he's fine, but he was always a terrible liar. We let Abbott recover for a few minutes before the Orderlies starts to get restless. 

 

"Why don't you just order him to make the portal?" "He's just a malak." "Yeah, malakhim are just tools anyway." Some of them gripe. 

 

"Say it again and I'll kill you all. My malakhim are more than just tools, and you will do well to remember that." I growl, drawing my double bladed staff. 

 

Shigure steps between the Orderlies and me, blocking my strike. I glare up at him, but he stands his ground. His sharp golden eyes bore into me for a few seconds, a stern scowl set on his lips. 

 

"Fine, they aren't worth the time anyway." I growl, stowing my blades and crossing my arms in front of me. 

 

"Abbott, it's time bud." Shigure pats him on the shoulder for a second. 

 

Abbott nods, not wanting to add to the tension. He creates the portal to the Islegand docks, somewhere nice and public. The Orderlies go through first, they'll have the lowest impact on Abbott. When it's only Shigure and I left, I hold his wrist for a moment. He glances at me over his shoulder. 

 

"Thanks. You keep me in line." I smile softly. 

 

He doesn't hesitate to pull me into a hug, just holding me for a moment. 

 

"You've been really on edge for almost two months now. Are you even gonna to tell me what's going on?" He asks. 

 

I knew he could tell I was keeping something from him. He always knows. 

 

"When I'm ready. I just need a little more time." I frown a bit. 

 

He grimaces at me for a second, before replacing it with one of his small, charming smirks. 

 

"Just don't tell me too late." He presses his forehead against mine for a second before stepping through the portal. 

 

I stand with Abbott, watching him for a second. What did Shigure mean by that? Does he know already? No, he couldn't.

 

"Are you ready?" I ask, knowing that I'm going to hurt him. 

 

"Yeah Mom, I'll be right behind you." He grins quietly. 

 

I frown, wanting to make this as quick as possible, I back up a little before running through the dark, swirling vortex. I appear on the main docks of the big island of Islegand. The sun is setting over the ocean waves, a beautiful menagerie of colors decorate the sky. I turn back to see the portal just in time to see Abbott fall through it, his eyes only half open. I drop to my knees to catch him as he falls. 

 

"Abbott!" I gasp, hearing my knees crack against the wood planks of the dock. 

 

All I see are the whites of his eyes, his lashes fluttering rapidly. 

 

"Come on Abbott, say something." I plead. 

 

His body starts to convulse in my arms, I knew we should have waited a little longer. 

 

"Come back, kid!" Shigure kneels next to me. 

 

Abbott opens his eyes, and focuses for just a moment, "Did I do good Mama?" 

 

"Yes baby, you did very well. You make me so proud." I smile, a tear escaping my eyes. 

 

He smiles ever so slightly before passing out and turning into a blue ball of energy. He enters my body, resting. 

 

"Sleep little one." I hum as I stand. 

 

I feel Shigure's hand come to rest on my shoulder. 

 

"Artorius has arranged for rooms at the inn. Get a good night's rest, who knows what tomorrow will bring." He calls to the Orderlies. 

 

"Yes, Lord Shigure." They chant in response before marching away. 

 

Shigure kneels on the docks with me for a moment longer, soon pulling me to my feet. 

 

"Come on love, I made arrangements with the ship's captain." He tugs me along. 

 

"Ship? I ask. "If you don't recall we used Abbott's portal to get here." I sass him. 

 

"Very true Rose, very true, but behind curtain number one is one of the Abbey's galleons. Captain Mark's has agreed to let us use her cabin. She was rather insistent on it actually." Shigure tows me up the gangplank of the Wave Cutters Wings. 

 

Who in the hell named this ship? They need help. We walk along the main deck to the captain's cabin. Inside there's a small library, a large bed, a writing desk, and a set of glasses with a bottle of red wine. 

 

"I hate to be rude, but I'm not really in the mood for wine." I frown, pulling off my boots. 

 

"Okay, we'll grab some rum or whiskey." Shigure offers. 

 

"Not really feelin' alcohol at all actually." I sigh, massaging my temples. 

 

Shigure pushes my back against the door without warning. The door groans from the force of the push, and I start to feel a little dizzy. 

 

"What the hell have you done with my wife?" He asks. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Rose almost always wants to drink." He growls. 

 

"Shigure, it's me! What the hell?!" I shout at him, pushing him away from me. "So what if I'm not wanting to get wasted? Maybe I just don't want to get all of my malakhim drunk the day before a mission." I snarl back. 

 

Shigure stares at me, his eyes observing me closely. 

 

"Sorry. It just surprised me is all." Shigure frowns, turning away from me. 

 

He kicks his sandals off next to my boots, then his top joins the discarded clothes. I peel out of my jumpsuit, then join Shigure in the squishy bed. 

 

"Hey Shigure," I start. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Why did you make arrangements with the Captain Marks?" I wonder aloud. 

 

He doesn't say anything for a long moment. 

 

"I... I remembered how much better you sleep with the waves rolling beneath you. I hoped that it would help you go back to normal." He admits with a deep sigh. 

 

I feel a small smile form on my lips. As I blow out the candle, Shigure shifts to his side, facing away from me. I scoot closer to him, plastering my chest to his warm back. I wrap my arms around him, rest my chin on his shoulder, and nuzzle his neck gently. 

 

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on? Don't you trust me?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly. 

 

"Baby, I trust you with my life! I love you more than anything in the world. It hurts me to keep this from you." 

 

"Then just tell me, but it won't hurt anymore." He pleads, turning to face me. 

 

"I... I can't. If I say it out loud, I won't be able to take it back. I can't have people knowing." I lie. 

 

Artorius already knows, but if he cares, he isn't showing it. 

 

"Then write it. You know I can keep a secret." Shigure huffs. 

 

"I know... I just... I need a little more time. I want you to know. Gods, I want you to know. Just not yet. I love you, just give me a little time." I explain. 

 

I hear him sigh deeply, but he presses his forehead against mine. 

 

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I'm sorry that I've been pushing you about it lately. I just… don't like being left in the dark." His voice is gentle. 

 

"I know, and I wish I could shed some light. I'm sorry that I'm keeping this from you." 

 

"I love you, Rose." He yawns. 

 

"I love you too. Goodnight Shigure." I smile, resting my head on the pillow next to his. 

 

I can feel my malakhim falling asleep one by one, making my eyes glue shut. I can feel the ship rocking gently beneath me lulling me into a relaxed state. I spend about half an hour coming up with a plan for tomorrow; we'll wake, bathe, dress, meet those damn Orderlies, head to the weapons shop, form of meat wall with the Orderlies, get the artifact, and head home on the ship. I don't want to force Abbott to use his artes to get us home. He's been through enough on this trip anyway. 


	15. 15

At about ten in the morning, Shigure, our malakhim, and I wait in front of the inn. We have yet to see a single one of the Orderlies that came with us. 

 

"Damn, what's taking 'em so long?" Shigure growls, crossing his arms. 

 

I sigh deeply, settling on inspecting my silver braided wedding band. I need to clean it soon, daemon blood can eat through metal. The town's folk stare at us as they go about their mornings. 

 

"Hey handsome, you busy tonight?" A sultry voice hums from behind me. 

 

I turn to see a tall, brunette, curvy woman leaning on Shigure. 

 

"Yeah actually, my wife and I are going to head home, besides, I owe her a nice dinner and a little fun tonight." He grins, removing from her hand from his hip with his left hand. 

 

His silver wedding band glints in the sunlight as he drops her hand. I find myself smiling, having to hold back laughter. He has so many women offer themselves to him, practically throwing themselves, yet he always turns them down. It's not that I've never had men hit on me, but women just gravitate towards him. I admire his strength, loyalty, and sense of commitment. He's never wavered, no matter how much we fought. I take his hand in mine, smiling up at him. He tucks me under his arm, letting it rest across my shoulders. I rest my head on his pectoral, right in the crook of his shoulder. He leans down and kisses me gently, only breaking apart because of a commotion in front of us. We look over to see the innkeeper escorting are Orderlies out. 

 

"Never come back here. Anyone else is welcome, but you eight are banned from my inn." He shouts after them. 

 

The Orderlies shuffle over to us, heads hung low. They stop in front of us, none of them daring to look up. Shigure smirks to himself, obviously enjoying their humiliation. He crosses his arms, looking like a rather amused yet disappointed father. 

 

"What did you do? Sven is one of the most patient people I know." I raise an eyebrow. 

 

None of them says anything. 

 

"Someone pipe up or we'll strip you of your ranks as exorcists." Shigure growls, his smirk never wavering. 

 

"None of us actually remember last night, Sir." One of them falls to their knees, as if to beg. 

 

"Don't grovel, it's superiorly unattractive, not something any self-respecting exorcist would do." I sneer, pulling the Orderly up by his shoulder. 

 

"Yes ma'am." He stands at attention. 

 

"You eight are an embarrassment to the ex-" 

 

"Daemons! Daemons in the caves!" Someone shouts over Shigure. 

 

Shigure snags the man by the shoulder as he runs past us. 

 

"Describe them." He orders. 

 

"There were three daemons, one was a suit of armor, and the other two had black hair. She had an arm that eats things, and he… he looks kind of like you actually. They have a witch, and two malakhim with them." The man pants. 

 

"Thanks." Shigure frowns. 

 

I can see the cogs in his mind start to turn. He looks at the sign of the weapons shop, then at the mouth of the cave. As he starts off toward the caves, the man speaks again. 

 

"There's something else too." Shigure stops to listen. "They captured a red haired exorcist lady." 

 

Shigure knows that it's Eleanor, and he's considering what to do about it, I think. The man scampers off, probably going for a drink to celebrate his escape. I step up to Shigure's side. 

 

"Sounds like our perp. Artorius warned us that she was dangerous." I grin, knowing exactly what he's thinking. 

 

"Uh-huh, I'm countin' on it. We've fought nothing but weaklings and each other for like three years. Is it too much to hope for for a real opponent every once in awhile?" He smiles, stopping at the mouth of the cave. "We don't need the extra baggage to haul, you guys stay here. If you really feel bad about whatever you guys did, maybe offer your services to Sven. He's generally forgiving, if you work off your debts." Shigure laughs, leading me in with him. 

 

"Plan, master?" I bump him playfully. 

 

He scowls at me, still not liking the fact that he does technically own me, but quickly changes to a wide grin. He picks me up off my feet, throwing me over his shoulder. He holds me on his left shoulder with the corresponding arm, and tickles me with the other one. I laugh and kick it him, trying to pry his arms off of me. 

 

"Let… go of… me… you… you ass!" I laugh loudly. 

 

Our combined joviality rings off of the cave walls. After walking a few more paces, he sets me on the ground. 

 

"Step 1 of the plan is complete, on to step two." He cackles at me, briefly reminding me of the test of the Line. 

 

I straighten my jumpsuit as we continue on, the light fading the deeper we go. All of my malakhim exit my body, except Abbott and Azrael. 

 

"How is he?" I inquire. 

 

"He's a strong kid. He should wake up any minute now." Pent hisses. 

 

"Good, we may need him." Shigure smiles. 

 

We walk in silence until we come to a fork in the cave. I look down to see Vinan, glowing a gentle green color. She lights up a 30-foot radius around us, rather a handy arte. It is still fairly light due to some luminescent rocks on the stone walls of the cave. 

 

"We'll wait here. Whoever is down here will have to come through this chamber to get out. You guys find a place to wait for the battle to begin. Morgrim, stay near us, and tighten our bindings a little, I want this to last longer than a few seconds." He smirks, pulling me with him to the center of the room after handing Stormhowl and my weapon to Seth. 

 

Our malakhim line the cave walls, as if they were an audience. Morgrim takes a seat on the ground about 10 feet from us. 

 

"You want to train, don't you?" I ask, seeing the way Morgrim is watching us. 

 

"Am I that obvious?" He grunts, cracking his knuckles. 

 

"You know, all you have to do is ask." I start stretching out my shoulders. 

 

I feel Morgrim's bindings tighten on me, making it take more energy to move, breathe even. 

 

"That's a little tight Morgrim." I hiss. 

 

"Not as tight as your suit." She purrs. 

 

"Haha, you're very mature." I laugh sarcastically. 

 

"Well, I try my best." She smiles, tightening my bindings a little more. 

 

I roll my eyes at her, but ready myself to spar with my husband. He stands a few feet away from me, hands raised to face level. I see his grin widen as I put up my fists. He doesn't wait for me to completely and get my guard up. I barely block his strike for my head. 

 

"Hey now! I thought you liked my face." I laugh, slugging him in the gut and kicking him away from me. 

 

Shigure's reach is far longer than my own, I have to keep him at a legs distance. But my legs are less articulate than my arms. He barrels forward, plowing into me, yet blowing past me. I hold my shoulder for a second, before seeing him come back. I do a back handspring, kicking him in the face as I swing my legs over. He stops to rub his chin as he sits on the ground. 

 

"Hey, I thought you liked my face." He teases. 

 

"You wanted to spar, baby." I laugh. 

 

He rises and comes at me again. I go to kick him again but he grabs my ankle. He pulls my leg up as high as it will go and then just leans forward. With all of our combined weight on one of my feet, our balance quickly vanishes and we hit the ground, him on top of me. He pins my one foot up by my head, as if you were helping me stretch. He raises his face until it's level with my own. 

 

"You give?" He asks, going limp. 

 

I try to lift him off of me, but the man is solid muscle, he's much too heavy. 

 

"That depends on what you're giving." I cough as he squishes the breath out of me. 

 

"You minx, there are children watching." He gasps in mock shock. 

 

He continues to hold my leg up, but he levels and rather noticeable boner with my nether regions, pressing firmly against me. 

 

"This would be a new position for us." He purrs quietly in my ear. 

 

"Ewww, guys! We're right here!" Seth howls. 

 

To make a point of being gross, he leans in, giving me a gloriously sloppy French kiss. I feel two malakhim leave my body. 

 

"Mom, Dad, stop it! We're on an important mission and you guys are being gross! Get ahold of yourselves!" Azrael start to shout at us. 

 

Shigure and I glance at each other, a surprised expression on each of our faces. It takes about 3 seconds of staring at each other to set us both off laughing. Shigure rolls off of me and onto his back, letting out a series of great guffaws. I love his uncontrolled laugh, it's so contagious. He rolls around on the ground, clutching a stitch in his side for almost a whole minute. When we do finally calm down, I sit in the center of the cavern. Shigure crawls over to me, still giggling gently, and lays his head in my lap. Moments start to pass by silently, so I decide to run my fingers through his rather soft, thick hair. This promptly puts him to sleep. I lay my hands on his shoulders, and he shifts in his sleep, turning his face so he's leaning on my hand. I find myself smiling as Azrael sits by my side. He starts up right, but soon begins to lean on my shoulder. I tuck my free arm around him, and lay my head on top of his. 

 

"Do you love us mom?" Azrael asks suddenly. 

 

I feel my heart skip a beat, but not in a good way. Have I done something wrong? Does he feel like I don't care about him? 

 

"Yes Azrael, of course I love you. You and Abbott, Seth, Pent, Kira, Vinan, Lena, Nylad, Karnon, and Zeffal. I love you all very much." I smooth Azrael's now long red hair. 

 

I wonder what made him think that I didn't. 

 

"Okay. You just treat us different than the other exorcist treat their malakhim. I guess I just didn't know what love looks like. I didn't know which was which." He sighs. 

 

"Do you love your brother?" I pose the question. 

 

"I think so." Azrael shrugs. 

 

"Well, do you want him to be safe, and happy?" I push. 

 

"Yeah." He nods. 

 

"Then you love him. That's how I feel about all of you. I want you to be safe, cared for, and happy. That's why Shigure and I let our malakhim keep their free will." I smile, and kiss the top of his head. 

 

He hugs me, then runs off to play with his brother. Before too much longer I feel my stomach start to growl. How long have we been down here?

 

After another hour of waiting, Shigure finally wakes up. 

 

"Good, my knees were getting tired." I smile, returning my fingers to his hair. 

 

"Good morning to you too." He groans, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Before anyone can say anything witty, Zeffal lets out a shrill cry. We all look up to see him staring down the left tunnel. 

 

"Time to wake up my love." I frown, raising his head from my lap. 

 

"Finally some action." Shigure sits up, stretches, and turns to Morgrim. "Tighter please." 

 

She nods, tightening the physical bonds again. It takes some extra effort to move now, but a little adrenaline should loosen us right up. A large, dark, armor-clad daemon comes barreling from down the tunnel. Shigure leaps up, calling for our weapons. It's a good thing we have fair hand-eye coordination, because Seth just throws our weapons into the battlefield. We catch them in time for me to block the daemon while Shigure draws Stormhowl. The daemon makes a deep growling noise as he sees the sword. 

 

"Finally, I can test my work." He laughs in a deep, hollow voice. 

 

"Stay out of this one babe, he sounds like he wants to dance with Stormhowl." He grins. 

 

I groan a little in disappointment, I wanted to have a little fun. I twirl the double-bladed staff in my fingers, the low light glinting off of the glossy black blades and crystalline shaft. 

 

"Stormhowl and the Dyad Fang in the same room! This must be fate." The daemon howls with joy. 

 

The Dyad Fang? What the hell is he talking about? 

 

"Hey, you get your filthy daemon eyes off my wife and her weapon." Shigure shouts at him, slugging him in the jaw. 

 

The armored daemon turns just in time to block Shigure's blow, but his sword snaps in half. Shigure doesn't bother to stop the daemon from falling over, but the strangest thing happens… The daemon starts to cry. 

 

"Hundreds of years worth of work, and still, my creations aren't good enough." He wails. 

 

Shigure shoulders Stormhowl, crouching down to the daemon's level. 

 

"What was that you called my wife's blade?" He asks. 

 

"The Dyad Fang is a masterpiece in its own right. It is a living weapon, passed down to only those the blade would allow." 

 

"Allow?" Shigure tips his head to one side. 

 

"As I said, the blade is alive, the Dyad Fang can sense who can, and who cannot handle its power. If lost or left behind, the Dyad Fang will take its revenge." The daemon growls, his eyes glowing a deeper red. 

 

"What does that even mean? The Keeper of History never told us." I wonder aloud. 

 

"Alas, I do not know. I only read in a scroll that I found, that it would be unpleasant in the most painful sense possible." He whines, going back to moping about his broken sword. 

 

Shigure stands back up, sword held firmly in his right hand, then in its sheath. 

 

"Well, if you aren't a craziest daemon! Your body is harder than your own sword!" Shigure grins. 

 

I hear a pack of footsteps running our way. They skid to a stop about 20 feet behind us. 

 

"Who's that?" A low female voice asks. 

 

"That's Lord Shigure and his wife, Rose. They're two of only three Legate ranked exorcists in the whole Abbey." A familiar female voice chimes. 

 

Eleanor. 

 

"A Legate… just like Melchior." Another familiar voice growls, but I must be going nuts, that sounds just like Eizen. 

 

I can't bear it anymore, I turned slowly to see who it is. Before me is a group of faces that I recognize a, save one. That one must be Velvet. 

 

"Eleanor! Fancy meetin' you here. What the hell happened to you? You get captured by a daemon, or are you a turncoat?" Shigure asks, knowing the answer full well, or at least Artorius' version. 

 

Eleanor can do nothing but stammer and blush. 

 

"Aww, the little dear is so embarrassed. That tells us which one happened." I laugh in a sing-song voice, making her blush deeper. 

 

"Eh, don't matter. I do my own thing. I got no standing to tell you how to live. Still, today is my lucky day! Never thought I'd encounter the one and only Stormquell!" Shigure smirks. 

 

So he does know who that is. I watch the rest of the group closely. My eyes pass over the Mayvin girl, landing on Eizen. He hasn't changed a bit, but how is he here? Last I knew, he couldn't leave the Van Eltia. Eleanor looks very uncomfortable with this whole situation. Magilou looks interested, but she must know that all of my malakhim are lurking around here. She could never beat me in pure strength or magic. The young malak boy looks tense, and a little unsure of what to do. The girl named Velvet looks bored and rather irritated. She's got balls walking around dressed like that. But the last one… he looks like… but that couldn't be him. Could it?

 

"Shigure, I think someone over there wants your attention. He looks and lonely." Morgrim purrs from her spot at our feet. 

 

She's right, his glare is so intense, and focused only on Shigure. He laughs heartily before responding. 

 

"You're right, I'm being a jerk. Just can't pass up the chance to tease my little brother. Can I Rokurou?" 

 

I feel my grip on the Dyad Fang loosen involuntarily for a second. It is him! He got so big! My little Roo is all grown up and daemonized. Part of me is unsure whether to be proud or horrified. Rokurou starts audibly grinding his teeth. 

 

"Your brother?" Velvet gasps. 

 

Rokurou pays her no mind. 

 

"You haven't changed a bit Shigure." He growls. 

 

Shigure laughs again, further goading Rokurou, "You go blind dumbass? I'm bucketloads stronger now! I got hitched too. You're the one who hasn't changed I bet. You still hung up on trying to take me down?" 

 

The little blonde malak drops his jaw, "The one you want to be in a fight… That's him?!" 

 

Rokurou ignores the child as well, pulling a set of long daggers from behind him. 

 

"I'm not who I was that day either… brother." Rokurou growls deeply. 

 

His right eye starts to glow red. So, he's a yaksha. War demons always did put up the biggest fight. 

 

"Oh? Wait, you're a daemon?! Haha! Now it's getting good!" Shigure pauses, "but I wonder… has that really changed anything?" He quirks his left eyebrow. 

 

Morgrim vanishes within Shigure, she doesn't really have useful combat arts. 

 

"When my real Stormhowl breaks your sad reject again, you gonna piss yourself like last time?" He draws his sword. 

 

Damn, there's some real animosity here between these two. What the hell happened while I was gone? Rokurou twirls his blades, wanting to get going. 

 

"I'll handle him." He snarls. 

 

No he won't. He never could. 

 

"Sounds like fun. It's playtime kids." I call to my malakhim. 

 

They come to the center of the cave with us, ready for the enemy. 

 

"Laphicet, no matter what happens, I need you to stay out of it." Roo orders. 

 

"Alright." The child hesitantly agrees. 

 

"You have targets of your own." Rokurou smirks, noticing my little army. 

 

He runs in, starting combat. 

 

"Break!" I shout the formation name to my malakhim. 

 

Karnon and Nylad go for Magilou, Pent and Zeffal occupy Eleanor, while Vinan hangs back. She can hold her own if need be. Abbott and Azrael converge on Laphicet, leaving Eizen and Velvet. 

 

"I want him." Seth's eyes rake over Eizen in a hungry fashion. 

 

"Okay, but I want you to be safe and use a condom." I call after her. 

 

Her pale face turns a blazing red. 

 

"Mom! Gross! Why would you say something like that now?!" She shouts at me as she and Eizen start to trade blows. 

 

Even he turned a little pink at my comment. I turn to Velvet, who is already in the air, blade drawn, leaping at me. I deflect her, sending her flying. 

 

"Looks like we get to dance, kitten." I smirk at her. 

 

She makes a growling noise, then charges me again. 

 

"Oooo, she's angry." I taunt her. 

 

Velvet slashes at my neck, kicking quickly after. I block her blade with the shaft of my own, and slap her foot away. 

 

"That was a cute move Rokurou, what do you call it?" Shigure grunts. 

 

"I named it after you. I hope you're honored!" Rokurou roars, continuing his attack. 

 

"Haha! It's been too long since we last crossed swords brother." Shigure teases, he sounds rather high spirited all of a sudden. 

 

"Shut up! You're dead! I'll make you regret sparing my life last time!" Rokurou growls. 

 

Velvet jumps up in the air again, hoping to win the high ground. I plant one end of my weapon in the dirt and spring up, swinging in a tight circle around the shaft. I kick Velvet into the wall of a cave, making her stop for a second. 

 

"So, you're the one Artorius is so worried about." I muse aloud. 

 

"And if I am?" She asks as she thrust her blade at me. 

 

"Then you have my respect." I shrug, blocking her strike. 

 

She swings low and kicks high. I match her, move for move, something she doesn't seem used to. 

 

"You've never had an actual opponent, have you?" I ask, laughing a little. 

 

"Only those I've eaten." She growls, taking a hold of the shaft of my blade. 

 

I promptly pull her over my shoulders, slamming her into the ground. She releases the Dyad Fang from her grip, and I throw it aside. I pin her to the dirt, using her own struggling limbs to hit her. 

 

"Well, I don't judge people by their personal lives, but aren't opponents meant to be killed, not eaten." I laugh, wiggling my eyebrows, knowing full well my sexual implications. 

 

Velvet makes a disgusted face, it appears she still retains emotions like shame. What a curious little thing she is.

 

"You're feisty is a daemon. I like it!" Shigure laughs loudly from behind Velvet and me. 

 

I look up from my own battle to see Shigure and Rokurou pushing their blades hard against each other's, creating a shower of sparks. Shigure jerks Stormhowl down, causing Rokurou to fly back. Shigure approaches Rokurou, who is rising from the ground, and tucks the point of his sword under his brother's chin. 

 

"But alas, I think our little fights over." Shigure smirks victoriously. 

 

"Rokurou!" Laphicet yells as he struggles with Abbott and Azrael. 

 

"What? My body!" Eleanor gasps. 

 

She starts to run toward the Rangetsu brothers, but Rokurou whips a dagger at her. She blocks it with the shaft of her spear, but only just. 

 

"I said stay out of this!" Rokurou shrieks at her. "We are just getting started here!" He pulls out what is left of his false Stormhowl, dual wielding it with the leftover dagger. 

 

"Oh? No backing down for you this time, huh?" Shigure asks. 

 

Morgrim appears again, signaling the end of the battle to my team. My malakhim retreat to Shigure's side. 

 

"But we're done for today." He smirks, closely watching his little brother. 

 

"Shigureeee!" Rokurou screams. 

 

Shigure points Stormhowl at him in response. 

 

"Oh, calm down Rokurou." He starts in a baby voice. "We could have a real fight sometime, if you actually brought a decent sword. Go ask that old bastard there to make you one. I'll be waitin'." Shigure growls. 

 

"Huh? Who?" Rokuro grunts, glancing around. 

 

"That daemon in the armor. Kurogane." Morgrim answers him. 

 

"The blacksmith, from the story!" Laphicet exclaims. 

 

Shigure smiles, he's really enjoying this meeting. 

 

"We'll be waitin' for you at Port Cadnix. Unless you can beat me, you ain't getting off this island." 

 

I let Velvet up, returning to my husband's side. He snakes his arm around my waist, resting his forehead against mine. We usually do this after winning a battle. It's his favorite way to show affection, he likes to keep things simple. It's kinda cute.

 

"Who are you to decide that?" Velvet snaps at him as she rejoins her team. 

 

Shigure looks up from me, his sharp golden eyes cutting into Velvet. I can feel his annoyance with her growing, especially after interrupting us just now.

 

"You got a problem with it, lady?" Shigure slashes Stormhowl through the air, creating a great gust of wind. 

 

They have to block their faces to keep from getting rocks in their eyes. Shigure starts laughing, but they probably don't realize this is real laughter, not just meant to goad them. 

 

"Best of luck, you daemons! You'll need it!" He turns and starts to walk away, waving over his shoulder. 

 

"Lord Shigure, Sir! I'm on a high-level mission-" Eleanor starts, but Shigure can feel my annoyance with her. 

 

"Eleanor, I get it, you've gone rogue. Have fun with that. I see you again, I'll let Rose have her way with you." He grins maliciously, and grabs my butt gently. 

 

"Oh you tease." I laugh, blushing gently. 

 

"Dad! Stop it, there are other people here." Azrael complains. 

 

Shigure chuckles as he walks away. 

 

"You comin' Rose?" He halts to ask. 

 

"I'll be along soon." I coo, holding my place. 

 

"You alright?" He frowns. 

 

"I can handle myself, you of all people should know that." I turn and wink at him. 

 

"Okay. Keep the twins, Seth, and Vinan with you. I'm going to go check on our wayward Orderly lambs." He continues down the cavern, back toward town. 

 

I wait for a long moment, staring at the group of misfits in front of me. Velvet still has her blade out, as if expecting me to take everyone on at once. Not that I couldn't do it, but that's not my intention just now. After I'm sure Shigure is gone, I send Azrael to fetch my weapon from the ground where Velvet and I fought. Rokurou stowes his blades, and we start to run at each other. We tackle each other, tumbling to the ground, hugging tightly. 

 

"Roo, is that you?" I cry. 

 

"Yeah Thorn, it's me." 

 

I feel tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I take his face in my hands. 

 

"Gods, you got so big!" I smile tearily. 

 

I see tears brimming at the edges of his eyes as well. He pulls me into his lap, crushing me in a bear hug. I wrap my arms around him, digging my face into his neck. I didn't honestly know that I missed him so much. He kinda smells like Shigure, funny. When we break apart, we just stare at each other, taking in the differences. He's grown so much! 

 

"Rose." He purrs, putting a hand on the side of my face. 

 

"Rokurou." I respond, returning the gesture. 

 

"You know each other?" Velvet asks. 

 

We rise from the ground, still staring at each other. 

 

"We used to. Guys, this is Rose, she was Shigure's… companion, 10 years ago." I nod to the group after my introduction. "You guys got married, congratulations, I guess. How did that happen? The last time I saw you, you had to be beaten unconscious and dragged away because he passed on you." Rokurou gives everyone a recap. 

 

Velvet's eyes widen, she never expected that, I guess.

 

"Go back Roo, to the day he gave you this." I rest my hand on the daemon side of his face. 

 

He doesn't pull away, but he tenses up a little. The flesh here feels warmer than the other side of his face. 

 

"That was you? The chick he was carrying was you? What happened?" He asks, sitting on the ground again. 

 

Abbott and Azrael sit next to him, one on either of his sides never having heard this story. Seth stands behind them, she's only heard it once, and that was only because she asked. 

 

"Well, the day before, Shigure showed up on my doorstep, the guard shack at the Brothel. He said that he wanted my help, but I never figured out why. I told him to get lost. The Taskmaster from the Concubine House caught up with me on the same day. He convinced Mr. Gin to sell me with the other girls. I was… less than pleased with the news, so, I killed the Taskmaster." I pause. "He had it coming, I still have the damn bracelet he put on me 10 years ago." I hold out my wrist for them to see. "Turns out he had to be alive to take the thing off, so now Artorius hears everything I do, much to his chagrin sometimes. That night, I burned down the Brothel with everyone inside. Shigure and I had a duel. I lost. He knocked me out, and started to walk to the nearest Port. You caught up with us on day one of a couple day walk. I woke up the next day, and we got on a ship." I smile, my eyes flashing to Eizen. "Speaking of…" I trail off, walking over to him. 

 

He smirks, until I slap him across the face. 

 

"Why didn't you ever write?" I snap, putting my hands on my hips. 

 

"Hi to you too." He frowns, rubbing his cheek. 

 

I smirk, then hug him tightly. 

 

"Lady Rose, I-" 

 

"Shut up Eleanor. I don't give a damn about any of your excuses. Shigure's right, we see you again, pray it's an off day for me. I'll kill you faster than you can blink." I growl at her, her eyes glistening with tears. 

 

Magilou sways in the back. Before I can speak with her, I feel someone tugging on my arm. I look down to see Abbott. 

 

"Mom, can we play with Laphicet?" He asks. 

 

"I'm okay with it as long as Velvet is." I shrug, glancing at her. 

 

She wears a shocked expression, obviously not expecting me to ask her permission. 

 

"They may be malakhim, but they're still children." I pat Abbott on the head. 

 

Velvet looks at Abbott, who hides behind me for a second. 

 

"I don't care. Laphicet, if you want to play, go ahead, but when you see us leaving, your time is up." Velvet addresses him curtly. 

 

Laphicet walks over slowly, coming up to Abbott. 

 

"Hi, I'm Laphicet, what's your name?" He asks. 

 

"Abbott. That's my brother Azrael, and my sister Seth." He smiles coming out from behind me. 

 

The boys start to run around the cave, yelling and laughing happily. I watch them fondly for a while, before Eizen nudges me. I look up at him, his eyes are pleading with me, I can feel a deep anguish emanating from inside him. 

 

"What's wrong?" I wonder, resting a hand on his elbow. 

 

"Melchior took Aifread." He frowns. 

 

"He what?" I growl, anger flaring inside me. 

 

"Melchior took Aifread." He repeats himself. 

 

"Eizen... I'm so sorry, Shigure and I didn't know. We've been working to get the cursed bracelet off, so we're rarely at the Capitol. Gods, I'm so sorry. If I can get them out, I promise I will." I vow. 

 

He nods, thanking me for the help. 

 

"Huh, that's just one more to add to the list." I laugh, shaking my head slowly. 

 

"List?" Velvet asks. 

 

"Of people who need to die. Artorius tops it." I smile. 

 

Velvet takes a surprised step back. 

 

"But… you work for him." She points out. 

 

I nod slowly, but scowl. 

 

"Artorius did say that Shigure wanted to shed his blood." Eizen points out, him having the details of the cursed trinket on my wrist. 

 

"Well yeah, first he chases me off to the Brothel, then tries to suck the life out of me with this thing, then he killed our son. Shigure and I are pretty bent on ending his life as painfully as physically possible." I shrug, removing my hands which traveled to my abdomen absent-mindedly. 

 

"Son?" Rokurou asks, looking over from watching the boys, who have returned to playing with Laphicet. 

 

"Yeah, you were gonna have a nephew." I smile up at Rokurou. 

 

It's so strange to have to look up at him. 

 

"Why don't you just kill him then?" Velvet asks. 

 

My eyes fall on Eleanor, she's had her memory of this wiped. 

 

"That day, he killed my son, and forced me to swear an oath of loyalty to him. He had Karnon by the throat. I couldn't let him die for me. I didn't, and still don't deserve it. Before I swore the oath, I was engulfed in purple smoke." 

 

"Daemonblight?!" Eleanor shrieks. 

 

"Yeah, sure, daemonblight. Anyway, I fought Artorius with my rage alone, having had no blade. I could feel myself turning into a daemon, but then, the smoke vanished, the feeling with it. Being one of the Line makes it so that I can't become a daemon. My body processes malevolence faster than normal people." 

 

"Malevolence?" Velvet asks. 

 

"You crazy kids will have to figure that one out without me." I laugh. 

 

Eizen gives me a warning glance, he knows of the taboo as well as I do. 

 

"Are you going to get in trouble for talking to us rather than killing us?" He asks. 

 

"Probably, but you know pain is something I can handle." I shrug. "I just wanted to check in with you, and see my baby brother in law." I smile at Rokurou. "Shigure was happy to see you alive Eizen. How's Benwick by the way?" 

 

"He's doing well, he'll be a little upset to hear that you and Shigure got married, but happy to hear from you at all." Eizen laughs. 

 

I find myself smiling at the group in front of me. I hear a scraping across the floor, so I look over my shoulder. Seth has started running around and playing with the boys. 

 

"Why do they call you mom?" Eleanor asks. 

 

I smirk and chuckle lowly for a second. 

 

"Abbott told me that he had always wanted a mother." I look at the ground, "The others just followed suit. They're good kids, I just wish they could be kids more." I sigh. 

 

"So you aren't forcing them to call you that?" Velvet crosses her arms. 

 

"No, I don't force them to do anything. Free will is something that belongs to every living thing, be they tree or fish or man." I shake my head. 

 

"Get her!" Azrael yells. 

 

We turn again to see them all chasing Vinan across the room, making me smile and laugh again. It's fun to watch a 17 year old girl, twin 9 year old boys, and a 12 year old boy chase a glowing wolf around a large cavern chamber. As I turn back to the group, I see Eizen's eyes following Seth very closely. 

 

"Hey Reaper!" I smack his arm. 

 

He looks down at me, blushing gently. 

 

"She may not be my actual daughter, but she may as well be. Believe me, she's interested, but you hurt her, I'll kill you where you stand." I warn while smiling. 

 

He continues to blush, scowls a little, then rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

"When we meet again, you can ask her out, but not until then." I smirk. "We should be going, my husband has a short fuse, and those Orderlies messed up real good last night. After toying with you, Roo, he's gonna be riled up." I laugh, hugging Eizen tightly. 

 

"Be safe, I'm looking forward to crossing blades with you again." Rokuro sighs. 

 

Eizen releases me, I go to shake hands with Velvet, reaching for her daemon hand on purpose. She stares at my outstretched appendage for a while before taking it. She shakes it once firmly, accepting me as at least a temporary ally. I come to Eleanor, my lips curling in a sneer. 

 

"Learn while you're here. Your innocence will do you no good anymore." I frown at her. 

 

She narrows her eyes at me slightly, a thoughtful expression on her face. Magilou smirks at me from the back. 

 

"Hey Shadow, you keepin' it shady?" I smirk, fist-bumping her. 

 

"Has the rose finally pruned her thorns, or will she prick the very finger she begs to touch her the most?" She asks, scowling a little as I turn my back. 

 

"Ah shove it witchy." I growl, turning to Rokurou last. 

 

He stands away from the others, his arms crossed, his piercing eyes watching me. He analyzes my movements, much like his brother used to, as I walk over to him. I stop in front of the young warrior, my boots touching the toes of his sandals. He's taller than me by head and a half now. His dark hair draped across the right side of his face, hiding the daemon markings. His large, warm hand brushes at my arm, resting just above my elbow. 

 

"Why are you wearing that thing?" He asks quietly, meaning my jumpsuit. "It doesn't suit you very well." 

 

"Boss's orders, he likes to use my tits to get information from tight lipped men. Just remember, this bitch don't play fair. Keep your head up kid." I smile, resting my hands on his chest. 

 

He pulls me into a hug, one that feels like he's been needing for a long time. He leans his head on my shoulder, tears dampen my clothes. 

 

He lifts his head enough to whisper in my ear, "I thought I'd never see you again. When Shigure sent you away, I was so angry. I fought him harder and longer every single day. I loved him then, and wanted him to be happy. You were perfect for him, and he sent you away!" Rokurou starts to cry louder. 

 

We sink down to the ground again, him sitting between my open legs and laying on my chest. I can feel the eyes of his team on us, confused emotions running through most of them.

 

"You were the only one who paid any attention to me without telling me that I was worthless. You were more of a mother to me in that month than my own mother ever was." He sobs quietly. 

 

I just hold him until he calms down. 

 

"Roo, I need you to be strong for me. Never stop fighting. Your heart is a great weapon, as great as any sword. Please stay safe. You and I won't be able to speak like this again for a while, I fear, so make sure you live long enough to tell me everything." I smile, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Go get that sword Roo. You still have to beat us to get out of here. No amount of love can change that. Find us at Port Cadnix for your test. Don't you dare leave this team. They'll need you more than once before this is through." I hold his chin in my hand. 

 

He just stares at me, a new determination blooming in his eyes. I kiss each of his cheeks once before pulling him to his feet. 

 

"Gods, you got so tall." I chuckle. "We'll be waiting, I look forward to the fight." I hug him one last time before starting to walk away. "Seth, Abbott, Azrael, Vinan, let's be off." I call. 

 

My malakhim come to me immediately, the boys waving to Laphicet. 

 

"Bye Laphicet!" "See you later!" They call has we leave. 

 

"Who was that Mom?" Seth asks, her eyes trailing after Eizen. 

 

"An old friend. One that I trust with my life." I smile at her, reeling her in next to me by her shoulder. 

 

She leans her head on me as we walk, her right arm around my waist. 

 

"I like him. He's got a gentlemanly bad boy type thing going on there." She blushes. 

 

"He's a good man. He's also the man I gave permission to date my daughter to." I smile as we make it out of the cave. 

 

Seth doesn't say anything in response, but her grin widens.


End file.
